Air de famille
by misschatelle
Summary: Harry se sent horriblement seul et misérable depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Suite à une conversation avec McGonagall, il accepte de revenir à Poudlard pour une septième année. Il apprend alors qu'il a déjà eu une soeur morte à la naissance.
1. Prologue

NdA: Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc ma deuxième fanfiction. L'histoire débute après le sixième livre de Harry Potter, c'est-à-dire durant l'été des dix-sept ans de Harry, celui qui précède le début de sa septième année à Poudlard. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à l'école pour cette année.

Bonne Lecture!

**Prologue**

L'être inhumain se tenait debout avec toute la dignité qu'on lui connait et regardait avec dégoût le jeune adolescent à genou devant lui.

«Sache que je ne suis pas du tout fier de toi.» dit-il.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour regarder son maître.

«Mais Dumbledore est mort!»

«Oui, mais il n'est pas mort de ta main comme je te l'avais demandé.»

_Qu'est ce que ça change? _avait envie de demander le jeune blond, mais il se retint, sachant que son maître se fâcherait certainement. Celui-ci sembla lire ses pensées. En fait, il aurait dû s'y attendre de la part de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

«Je t'ai donné une mission et c'est Severus qui l'a accompli!» tonna Voldemort.

«Mais c'est moi qui ai organisé cette attaque. Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore, mais c'est grâce à moi si Rogue a eut l'occasion de le faire!»

«Tu as eu amplement le temps de le faire, mais tu t'es laissé embarquer dans les sermons de Dumbledore!»

«Si je n'avais pas tout organisé, il vivrait encore!»

«Je te le concède. Je ne nie pas ton dur travail.» Malefoy crut percevoir une pointe de sarcasme dans les paroles de son maître. « Mais je suis tout de même déçu. Et je me dois de punir ceux qui me déçoivent.»

L'adolescent eut quelques sanglots avant de protester:

«Non, je vous en pris. Vous m'aviez promis que si Dumbledore mourait, je vivrais et deviendrais un de vos hommes de confiance.»

«Oh, je sais. Tu vas vivre. Tu sais, il m'arrive de tenir mes promesses.» répondit-il de sa voix creuse et d'un air moqueur. «Tu vas vivre, mais je ne peux te faire devenir mon homme de confiance. Tu as laissé Rogue faire tout le travail. Pour ça, tu n'auras pas mes bonnes grâces.»

«Qu'allez-vous faire de moi?» demanda Malefoy en essuyant hâtivement une larme sur sa joue.

«Ne sautons pas d'étapes! Je n'ai pas fini...»

«Désolé...» marmonna l'adolescent en baissant les yeux.

«Il y a autre chose. Je sais ce qui s'est passé dans cette tour, alors que tu pouvais tuer l'ennemi et que tu ne l'as pas fait. Dumbledore a tenté de te faire basculer de son côté et tu as failli craquer. Si Rogue n'était pas arrivé à temps, peut-être serais-tu de son côté...»

«Non! Non! Je le jures!» cria presque Drago qui commençait à pleurer.

«Ne me ment pas! Je sais tout. Je sais toujours tout! Tu as voulu suivre Dumbledore et, pour cette faiblesse, tu devras payer.» répliqua Voldemort de son habituel ton menaçant.

«Vous venez de dire que j'allais vivre...» murmura presque Malefoy qui éclatait maintenant en sanglots.

«Tu vas vivre. Mais je n'ai jamais promis à qui que ce soit que ta mère vivrait!»

«Non! Ne faites pas ça!» cria l'adolescent dont les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle en traînant une femme aux cheveux blonds emmêlés. Sa chevelure tombait sur son visage, mais le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt sa mère. Le flot de larmes ne cessèrent de couler lorsqu'il vit les cernes creusant les yeux et les égratignures sur le visage de Narcissa Malefoy. Parmi les deux hommes qui la tenaient fermement, il reconnut les cheveux noirs et le regard sombre de Severus Rogue. L'autre était un mangemort qu'il avait vu lors de l'attaque à Poudlard. Drago avait toujours admiré le professeur Rogue mais, en cette terrible nuit, il le haïssait plus que tout. Comment pouvait-il lui faire subir cela?

«Approchez-la.» Ordonna Voldemort aux deux mangemorts.

Ils s'éxécutèrent et approchèrent la femme, qui semblait droguée, de leur maître. Celui-ci la prit par les cheveux et l'entraîna jusque devant l'adolescent qui était maintenant en petite boule sur le sol. Sa mère le regarda étrangement, ne semblant même pas le reconnaître. Malefoy grimaça de douleur. La douleur n'était pas physique, mais psychologique. Voir sa mère dans un tel état était une telle torture. Cela aurait suffit comme punition, mais le maître ne sembla pas penser la même chose. Au grand étonnement du jeune homme, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom rangea sa baguette. Allait-il épargner sa mère? Une vague d'espoir l'envahit, mais s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'il vit le regard de son maître. Ses yeux de serpent reflétait la cruauté. Voldemort pouvait la tuer d'un simple coup de baguette, mais il ne le ferait pas. C'étit trop simple... trop rapide. Un poignard qui semblait sortir de nulle part apparut dans sa main. Lentement, la lame approchait du dos de Narcissa.

«Nooooonnn!» cria Malefoy.

Il aurait voulu se précipiter sur le maître pour lui arracher le couteau, mais il était figé. Il devina qu'on lui avait jeté un sort informulé de paralysie. Seul son visage pouvait bouger. Il fut obligé de voir le couteau s'approcher lentement du dos de sa mère.

«Pitié» mumura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

À ce moment la lame traversa la chair de sa mère qui fit une grimace de douleur. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que la vie s'échappait lentement de son corps. Malefoy hurla des «non!» à n'en plus finir. Finalement, Narcissa s'écroula sur le sol, sans vie. Au même moment, le sortilège perdit son effet et Drago se précipita sur sa mère.

«Maman...» murmura-t-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa défunte mère.

Le maître eut un sourire maléfique. Cruel. Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme.

«Ah oui, j'oubliais! Pour ton père, nous l'avons fait sortir d'Azkaban. Désirerais-tu le voir?» demanda Voldemort avec une fausse compassion à laquelle Malefoy crut.

Il hocha la tête. Les portes se rouvrirent à nouveau et on jeta un corps à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre. Malefoy poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant les yeux sans vie de son père le fixer.

«Tu sais, par ta faute, je viens de perdre un de mes meilleurs fidèles!»

«Par ma faute?» hurla Drago en sanglotant.

«Oui. Si tu ne m'avais pas déçu, je n'aurais pas eu à le tuer pour te punir.»

«Vous êtes une ORDURE!» répondit Malefoy d'une voix pleine haine.

Un autre sourire plein de cruauté anima l'horrible visage de Voldemort.

«Emmenez-le.» Ordonna-t-il aux deux mangemorts qui prirent Malefoy et le traînèrent hors de la pièce. Drago eut beau crier, hurler, se débattre, rien n'y fit. On l'emmena hors de la pièce dans laquelle il avait vécu le pire cauchemear de toute sa vie, duquel il ne se réveillerait pas.

NdA: Voici mon prologue. Reviewez pour me dire ce que vous en penser! Je tiens à préciser que les autres paragraphes seront un peu moins dramatiques... enfin, pour l'instant!


	2. Une visite surprise

NdA: Bon, voici le deuxième chapitre. Ça m'a prit un petit moment avant de le publier, je m'en excuse. C'est ma session d'examens de troisième étape en ce moment et j'avais beaucoup d'étude... Bon ok! J'avoue! J'ai presque pas étudié et j'ai surtout lu d'autres fanfictions! Je suis coupable de paresse!

Ah oui! J'oublais! J'ai eu une immense difficulté à classer cette fanfic. Je l'ai d'abord classée Romance/Suspense. Je l'ai changée pour Romance/Mystery. Il n'est pas impossible que je le change de nouveau. Je tenais seulement à vous le faire savoir.

Bon bon! Voici la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

**Une visite surprise**

Harry regardait les voitures passer par la fenêtre. Au début, il les comptait, mais il s'était lassé de ce moyen de tuer le temps. Il s'ennuyait. Il ne trouvait rien à faire pour se changer les idées dans cette maudite maison qu'il détestait et avait toujours détesté. Les Dursley étaient toujours aussi hostiles et l'ignoraient toujours autant qu'avant. Il avait donc tout son temps pour penser. Et ses pensées étaient loin d'être agréables. Il repensait à Sirius, à Cédric et, bien sûr, à Dumbledore. Il se sentait si misérable et si stupide, sans réellement savoir pourquoi exactement. Surtout, il se sentait très seul. Hermione et Ron lui écrivaient souvent, mais il aurait de loin préféré leur parler en chair et en os. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire part de ses sentiments par écrit. Il ne pouvait le faire qu'en vrai, et il ne pouvait le faire. Il était emprisonné dans une maison loin de lui offrir l'hospitalité qu'il désirait tant. Il aurait tant aimé se trouver au Terrier. Là-bas, il y aurait eu Ron, Hermione, qui s'y trouvait depuis une semaine, les plats chauds et délicieux de madame Weasley, les plaisanteries de Fred et Georges qui passaient souvent rendre visite à leur famille et, bien sûr, il y aurait eu Ginny. Il l'avait laissée lors des funérailles de Dumbledore pour lui épargner tout danger. Si elle mourait par sa faute, de la main d'un Voldemort avide de vengeance, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais, malgré toutes ses convictions, il l'aimait toujours. Il désirait tant la voir. Il voudrait lui caresser les cheveux, l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait plus le faire, alors il se contentait d'espérer la voir, simplement. Il était sur le point de s'endormir, assis sur une chaise, à côté de la fenêtre, la joue appuyée sur la paume de sa main lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Pas que le bruit était très fort, car cela venait du premier étage, mais il avait l'ouïe étrangement très développée depuis la mort de son directeur. Peut-être était-ce un symptôme du deuil. En fait, le symptôme devait plutôt être la paranoïa, qui le faisait sursauter à la moindre vibration s'apparentant à un son. Le bruit se répéta. Il reconnut le bruit sourd qu'émettait la porte d'entrée lorsqu'on y cognait. Quelqu'un cognait à la porte. Probablement une amie de tante Pétunia, un collègue d'oncle Vernon, la petite amie de Dudley (eh oui! Une fille avait été séduite par ce gros lard!) ou bien un membre de la famille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et qui serait aussi désagréable que les Dursley. Peu importe qui c'était, il se doutait que ce serait une personne de laquelle les Dursley tenteraient de le cacher, le traitant toujours comme étant un fardeau, ce qu'il était peut-être, à bien y penser. Il fronça un sourcil en entendant une voix familière. Elle lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'arrivait même pas à dire si une femme ou un homme était chez eux. Sa curiosité était piquée. Qui cela pouvait bien être? Il tendit l'oreille, mais ne put comprendre que quelques mots. Il y avait tout de même des limites à avoir l'ouïe développée. Il ne fut pas tellement surpris de comprendre tout ce que disait oncle Vernon, puisqu'il semblait de très mauvaise humeur, donc hurlait presque. Par contre, l'inconnu parlait calmement et doucement, ce qui faisait qu'Harry ne comprenait que quelques parcelles de ses paroles.

«Qui êtes-vous?» demanda sèchement oncle Vernon.

«...suis...seur...go...gall...direc... Poud...»

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'inconnu parlait si doucement?

«Que faites-vous chez moi?» demanda Vernon tout aussi poliment qu'à sa première question.

«Je...voir... Har... Potter...»

Harry sursauta en entendant son nom. Cette personne était venu pour lui. Il repensa aux paroles de l'étranger. «direc...Poud...» Directeur de Poudlard! C'est alors que le jeune homme espéra l'impossible, l'inimaginable. Peut-être était-ce Dumbledore. Il repoussa l'idée, mais elle revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il entendit les pas lourds d'oncle Vernon s'approcher des escaliers.

«HARRY! DESCENDS!» cria-t-elle avec toute la délicatesse du monde. (NdA:Vous remarquerez que c'est ironique...)

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et bondit de sa chaise. Il dévala les escaliers à la même vitesse que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dumbledore était dans l'entrée et était venu le chercher, le sortir de cette horrible maison. Dès qu'il le verrait, le vieil homme lui dirait qu'il n'était pas mort, que c'était une ruse contre Voldemort. Tout s'arrangerait et redeviendrait comme avant. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas arriver en courant dans l'entrée, mais ce fut difficile. Il stoppa net en voyant qui était debout dans l'entrée. Il se trouva soudain stupide. Il lui avait bien semblé que la voix semblait beaucoup trop féminine pour Dumbledore, mais il ne s'en était pas soucié. Il repensa aux parcelles de paroles qu'il avait entendues et tout lui sembla évident. «...suis...seur...go...gall...direc...Poud...» Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard. Directrice, pas directeur! Il se sentait si stupide d'avoir cru à la résurection de Dumbledore. Il aurait tout donné pour que ce soit lui qui se soit trouvé devant lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. À la place, c'était son ancienne directrice de maison, et maintenant directrice de l'école, qui était debout dans l'entrée sous le regard haineux des Dursley. McGonagall remarqua la déception sur le visage du jeune homme, mais elle fit comme si de rien était.

«Bonjour, M. Potter.» dit-elle avec son habituel calme.

On pouvait voir que les derniers mois avaient été pour elle très durs. Ses cheveux comme toujours remontés en chignons semblaient un peu moins nombreux et beaucoup plus gris. De profondes cernes lui creusaient le dessous des yeux et quelques rides supplémentaires plissaient son visage. Mais, malgré ces changement physiques, elle gardait toute la dignité qu'Harry lui connaissait. Elle ne laissait en rien transparaître son inquiétude et son stress, bien que le jeune garçon savait à quel point ces deux sentiments étaient forts chez elle depuis quelques temps.

«Bonjour madame... la directrice.»

Il allait dire «professeur», mais se ravisa.

«Je crois que tu connais la raison de ma venue.» dit-elle.

«Hum... pas vraiment en fait...» avoua-t-il, confu.

«Dumbledore (Harry se crispa en entendant ce nom.) vous a dit l'été dernier que vous devriez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous soyez majeur. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez eu dix-sept ans la semaine dernière.»

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en se remémorant la visite de son ancien directeur l'été précédent. Il lui avait effectivement dit qu'à ses dix-sept ans, il reviendrait le chercher. Harry croyait que, puisque Dumbledore était mort, la promesse ne tenait plus. Il s'était trompé. Voyant la surprise du jeune homme, McGonagall s'étonna.

«Vous n'étiez pas au courant que je venais? Je vous ai pourtant envoyé un hibou.»

«Ah bon. Je dois avoir égaré la lettre à quelque part dans ma chambre...»

La directrice roula les yeux avant de continuer:

«Je vais donc vous emmener au Terrier. Les Weasley vous attendent. Puisque vous n'avez pas lu ma lettre, je devine donc que vos valises ne sont pas prêtes.»

«Attendez deux minutes. Je reviens.»

Il se précipita en courant dans sa chambre. Il sortit de sous son lit une grande valise dans laquelle il empila toutes ses choses. Il remercia le ciel de l'avoir incité à garder Hedwige dans sa cage cette journée-là. Il regarda autour de lui une dernière fois avant de refermer la valise. Il ne voulait rien oublier car c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il viendrait ici. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait. Il ne voulait plus jamais venir s'emprisonner dans cette maison. Il prit sa valise, la cage d'Hedwidge et quelques autres affaires qui ne rentraient pas dans ses bagages. Il descendit rejoindre McGonagall et ils quittèrent la maison sans même jeter un dernier regard aux Dursley.

* * *

Bon, voici la fin du chapitre (nooooonnnn! pas sérieusement?). Je vais essayer de moins prendre mon temps pour le prochain chapitre... essayer! Non non! Je plaisante! Je crois vraiment que je vais aller plus vite!

À la prochaine!


	3. La décision

NdA: Ha! Je vous avais bien dit que j'allais m'y prendre plus vite pour publier ce chapitre!

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos très nombreuses reviews... Quoi? Si on ajoute un zéro, ça fait 30... Ben, évidemment, il faut de préférence mettre le zéro après le trois, pas avant...

BON BON! Voilà la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

L'endroit était sombre et désert. Un léger vent soufflait à travers l'air chaud et humide de cette soirée de juillet. Rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber cette tranquilité presque surnaturelle, vu l'endroit. Le calme fut toutefois dérangé par deux silhouettes qui apparurent soudainement, comme par magie...(NdA: _Bon! Vous aurez deviné que c'est bel et bien de la magie, en fait, et non juste comme si ça l'était..._) L'un des deux nouveaux arrivants lissait rapidement sa robe de sorcier tandis que l'autre, beaucoup plus jeune, regardait autour de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient là.

«Profes...Mme la directrice...»

«Professeur McGonagall fera l'affaire. J'enseigne toujours la métamorphose.»

La voix du professeur se voulait bienveillante, mais ne sembla en rien rassurer Harry.

«Professeur McGonagall, que faisons-nous ici? Nous ne devions pas aller au Terrier?»

«C'est notre prochaine destination.»

«Mais... Ça ne me dit pas plus pourquoi nous sommes ici...»

«Avant que vous n'alliez retrouver vos amis, j'ai à vous parler.»

«Heu... d'accord... mais... pourquoi ici?»

«J'avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille et, comme vous pouvez le voir, cet endroit est le calme incarné.»

«Mais... je croyais que Pré-au-Lard était déserté à cause du danger.»

«Cet endroit n'est pas plus à risques qu'ailleurs.»

«Ah...»

Ils marchèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter devant une petite construction quel'adolescentconnaissait bien.

«Les Trois Balais?»

«Quelle perspicacité!»

Harry n'apprécia pas le côté à la fois sarcastique et sérieux des paroles de McGonagall, mais il se contenta de poser une autre question.

«Que faisons-nous ici?»

«Je vous l'ai dit: j'ai à vous parler.»

«Oui, mais pourquoi ici?»

«Mlle Rosmerta a accepté de nous le laisser un moment.»

«Mais elle n'habite pas au-dessus?»

La professeure soupira avant de répondre:

«Depuis que le danger a grandement augmenté, elle habite temporairement chez sa soeur.»

«Alors le village est complètement désert?»

«Oui.»

«Mais...»

«POTTER! Je comprends que la situation vous amène à vous poser beaucoup de questions, mais j'aimerais bien que nous ayons notre petite conversation avant l'aube!»

Harry regarda le sol avant d'acquiescer doucement d'un mouvement de tête. La femme sortit sa baguette de l'une de ses grandes poches et dit d'une voix basse mais claire:

«Alohomora!»

Il y eut un lourd déclic et la grande porte en chêne s'entrouvrit. La professeure la poussa et entra. En se retournant, elle vit qu'Harry ne la suivait pas.

«Qu'attendez-vous Potter? Entrez!»

Il s'exécuta finalement, non sans hésiter. La pièce était incroyablement sombre et commençait à devenir légèrement poussiéreuse. Cela fit un léger choc au jeune homme qui avait toujours vu cet endroit bondé de monde, relativement propre, joyeux, plein de vie... Maintenant ce n'était qu'une pièce déserte, sombre, sans vie et enterrée sous une immense couche de poussière (NdA: _Bon, je sais. Tout à l'heure j'ai dit «légèrement»... on va dire que la poussière s'accumule très vite!_). Harry en eut un serrement au coeur. Tout ce à quoi il avait cru n'avait plus de sens. Toutes les personnes qui avaient compté pour lui mouraient. Tout ce qu'il avait connu n'existait plus. Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui, incitant Harry à faire de même. Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui manque, il ne le ferait pas. Il avait vécu la mort de nombreux proches et c'était l'une des choses les plus difficiles au travers desquelles il avait dû passer. Le suicide lui effleurait parfois l'esprit,mais pour rien au monde il ne ferait volontairement subir ce sentiment de vide à ses amis qui faisaient tout pour l'aider à traverser ces épreuves.McGonagall se dirigea vers la table la moins sale et reposa au sol les chaises montées sur cette table. Du regard, elle fit signe au plus jeune de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux assis, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder avant qu'Harry ne brise la glace.

«Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler?»

«Eh bien, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que, suite aux événements de l'année scolaire passée, fermer Poudlard a été une option très convoitée...» commença la nouvelle directrice.

«Si vous m'avez emmené ici pour m'annoncer que Poudlard n'ouvrira pas cette année, je m'en doutais. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne comptais pas y retourner même si c'était ouvert.» l'interrompit Harry.

La directrice le regarda un moment, le visage impassible, avant de continuer ce qu'elle disait.

«Poudlard sera ouvert cette année...»

«Mais c'est dangereux! Tous ces étudiants sont mis en danger en y allant!» l'interrompit à nouveau Harry.

«Ils ne sont pas plus en danger à Poudlard que chez eux.» continua calmement, mais les lèvres pincées, McGonagall.

«C'était le cas l'an dernier lorsque Dumbledore était vivant! Mais, maintenant, il ne l'est plus et, sans vouloir remettre en question vos talents de directrice, il effrayait Voldemort et c'est lui qui nous donnait tous un sentiment de sécurité. Personnellement, je ne crois pas que beaucoup d'élèves vont accepter de venir...»

«Nous n'ignorons pas ce fait. L'école sera beaucoup moins remplie cette année, mais plusieurs se sentent plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Le ministère, le corps profesoral et moi avons jeté de très nombreux sorts à l'école ainsi qu'à la cour et tout le périmètre l'entourant pour assurer la sécurité de l'endroit.»

«Mais nous parlons de Voldemort! Croyez-vous réellement que quelques sortilèges vont l'arrêter? NON! Il serait pour lui un jeu d'enfants d'entrer!»

«Il parviendrait probablement à entrer, mais pas aussi facilement que vous le dites. Cela le retarderait grandement et l'affaiblirait considérablement. Les dortoirs ont reçu un sort qui empêchent tous ceux qui n'y sont pas autorisés à entrer. Tout le monde pourrait aller s'y réfugier tandis que les professeurs affronteraient les mangemorts. Évidemment, ceci n'est qu'une mesure d'urgence et non une prédiction. Personnellement, je ne crois pas que Voldemort attaque l'école une deuxième fois, mais nous voulons assurer la plus grande sécurité à nos étudiants.»

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment, cherchant un autre argument, mais ne trouva pas. Il devait avouer qu'avec toutes ces mesures de sécurité, Poudlard devenait un endroit plus sécuritaire que les maisons des élèves. Si Voldemort se pointait chez ces derniers, il les tuerait eux et toute leur famille. Point à la ligne. À Poudlard, il se fatiguerait avant et les étudiants auraient le temps de se cacher dans les dortoirs. Il dût avouer qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail. Il finit par demander:

«Croyez-vous vraiment que plusieurs élèves vont revenir?»

«Quelqu'uns ont déjà confirmé.»

«Comme?»

«Entre autres, M. Weasley et Mlle Granger.»

Harry la regarda un moment, ébahi.

«Mais, il m'ont dit, il y a deux mois, qu'ils ne reviendraient pas...» dit-il finalement.

«Eh bien, leurs parents étaient apeurés, mais en sont venu à la conclusion que Poudlard était plus sécuritaire que leur propre maison. Quant aux principaux concernés, ils ont d'abord refusé, mais ils en sont finalement venu à la conclusion qu'il était préférable pour eux de revenir.»

«Ah.»

«C'est en parlant avec eux que j'ai appris votre décision de ne pas revenir cette année.»

«Ah bon.» répondit-il simplement.

«Vous me voyez déçue. Je devine que la raison n'est pas la peur de ne pas être en sécurité.»

«Vous avez deviné juste.»

«Pourrais-je connaître la raison de votre décision?»

«Je veux mettre une fin à tout ce cauchemar avec Voldemort. La prophétie l'a dit: je vais devoir l'affronter un jour. Et je soupçonne ce jour d'arriver cette année.»

«Et où viveriez-vous en attendant? Chez les Dursley?» demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

«Eh bien, il y a toujours le Terrier...» dit-il, hésitant. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

«Vous devez savoir que vous ne pourrez pas partir à sa recherche comme ça. Vous ne vous lèverez pas un matin pour vous dire que vous allez le pourchasser aujourd'hui.C'est lui qui va vous trouver. S'il vous trouve au Terrier, vous mettez la vie des Weasley en danger.»

Harry fut légèrement confu à l'idée de mettre en danger cette famille qu'il aime tant.

«Si je vais à Poudlard, je vais mettre tout le monde en danger! Et puis, si je reste chez les Weasley cet été, ne sont-ils pas en danger?»

«Premièrement, vousmettez moins en danger Poudlard que les Weasley. Deuxièmement, je serais TRÈS étonnée que Voldemort fasse une quelconque apparition avant la fin de l'été.»

«Mais, je dois trouver les horcruxes restantes. Si je suis à Poudlard, je ne pourrai pas faire tout ce que j'ai à faire. Vous ne semblez pas réaliser le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules!»

«Je réalise très bien, croyez-moi. Vous devez tout de même savoir que vousne pouvez pas faire tout cela immédiatement. Poudlard vous laissera le temps d'être prêt. Lorsque le temps sera venu, vous ferez ce que vouz aurez à faire.»

«Mais avec toutes ces pensées et ces inquiétudes, je ne pourrai pas me concentrer sur mes études. Je n'aurai pas mes Aspics.»

«Je sais très bien cela. Nous en sommes tous conscients. Si je vous propose de revenir à Poudlard, c'est surtout par soucis de votre sécurité. Si vous coulez votre année, je considère que, dans les circonstances, il n'y a aucune honte à la recommencer l'an prochain.»

«Hum... mouais...»

«Écoutez, je ne tiens pas à vous forcez. Je voulais seulement vous donner mon point de vue. C'est fait. Quelle est votre réponse?»

* * *

NdA: AH! Je suis cruelle! À la prochaine!

P.S.: C'est fou le nombre de fois que je peux mettre les mots «danger» et «sécurité» dans un seul chapitre! Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs allergiques aux répétitions!


	4. Les retrouvailles

NdA : Bon! Me revoilà déjà!

J'ai rechangé le genre de l'histoire car, en fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de mystère… mais puisque l'histoire en est encore à son début (il faut vous y attendre! Il y a trois chapitres et c'est le début! Cette histoire ne comprendra pas que cinq chapitres!), je ne sais franchement pas comment la classer. Je la remets donc à Suspense/Romance.

Bon, tout le monde le fait sauf moi! Alors, je vais aussi mettre ce disclamer!

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling (OOOOOOH! Surprise!), à l'exception de quelques-uns (faut quand même savoir laisser sa marque!).

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Les retrouvailles**

Harry ressentit de nouveau ce sentiment d'étourdissement des plus désagréables alors que lui et McGonagall transplanaient. Cette fois-ci, ils arrivèrent bel et bien au Terrier. Il ressentit une sorte de soulagement à la vue de cette maison. Les Weasley étaient un peu pour lui la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle se trouvait déjà Mme Weasley.

«Sorbet aux framboises» murmura la directrice.

«Crème caramel» répondit la mère de Ron.

L'adolescent aux cheveux foncés devina que ces desserts étaient des mots de passe. Le danger que Voldemort prenne l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre existait toujours et il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant au fait que ces mots de passe ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de son ancien directeur, qui utilisait toujours le nom de sa friandise favorite du moment. La femme rousse ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer les deux invités. Cette scène donna à Harry un étrange sentiment de déjà vu. L'été dernier, Dumbledore était venu le chercher chez les Dursley pour ensuite l'emmener au Terrier, aux petites heures du matin. En cet été suivant sa sixième année, McGonagall était venue le chercher chez sa tante et son oncle pour l'emmener chez les Weasley, tout aussi tard. La directrice et la mère de famille échangèrent quelques mots avant que la première ne quitte après avoir adressé quelques aurevoirs à Harry, auxquels celui-ci répondit distraitement. Une fois que la professeure eut disparut, transplanant probablement vers Poudlard, ou ailleurs, Mme Weasley s'adressa à Harry :

«Pauvre chou! L'été dernier, j'étais scandalisée par ta maigreur, mais je ne t'avais pas encore vu dans cet état! Tu dois mourir de faim! Tu veux un petit quelque chose?»

Harry sourit. Elle lui offrait à manger à deux heures du matin mais, contrairement à l'année passée où elle lui avait fait la même proposition, à la même heure, il refusa.

«Non, merci. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.»

«D'accord.» dit-elle, visiblement déçue de devoir le laisser aller se coucher dans cet état. «Tu dois être épuisé.»

«Oui.» dit-il. Il n'avait peut-être pas faim, mais il mourait de fatigue.

Mme Weasley le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers, elle murmura :

«Tu partageras ta chambre avec Ron. Essaie de ne pas le réveiller. Cette fois, vous serez dans sa chambre. Bill et Fleur ne sont pas là. Ils sont à leur nouvelle maison. J'ai tout fait pour les convaincre de venir ici aujourd'hui, ils ont refusé. Ils auraient, semble-t-il, plusieurs choses à régler. Ils ne viendront que dans une semaine. Je m'inquiète énormément.»

«Ça doit être dur pour vous.»

«Oh oui! Charlie est dans sa chambre et les jumeaux dans la leur. Hermione dort dans la chambre de Ginny avec elle. Il n'y a que Bill et, bien sûr, Percy qui manquent à l'appel.»

«Je croyais que Percy s'était réconcilié avec la famille.»

«Oui, d'une certaine façon, mais il continue de faire son indépendant et refuse de quitter son appartement pour venir avec nous. J'aimerais tant que la famille soit complètement réunie. Ça me rassurerait.»

«Je comprend»

«Bon, voilà la chambre de Ron. Tâche de ne pas le réveiller. Bonne nuit, Harry.»

«Bonne nuit, Mme Weasley.»

L'adolescent ouvrit lentement la porte qui ginça légèrement. Plusieurs personnes auraient grincé des dents en entendant ce bruit s'apparentant aux ongles sur le tableau, mais pas Harry. Disons qu'il avait déjà vu pire. Un lit de fortune avait été installé au sol, à côté du vrai lit de Ron, qui ronflait bruyamment. La valise d'Harry était posée dans un coin, à côté de la cage d'Hedwige vide - probablement était-elle partie faire un tour puisqu'elle avait été enfermée toute la journée – et des quelques autres trucs qui n'entraient pas dans les bagages. Le jeune homme ouvrit sa grande mallette et en sortit un pyjama évidemment trop grand pour lui, composé d'un _t-shirt_ blanc et d'un bas de pyjama vert. Il l'enfila rapidement avant de se glisser rapidement sous les couvertures. Il croyait qu'il s'endormirait instantanément, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ses yeux restaient grand ouverts et ne semblaient pas vouloir se fermer de sitôt, malgré la fatigue qui ne faisait pas que commencer à lui peser. Il se tourna d'un côté, puis de l'autre, produisant ainsi un fort et constant bruit de froissement. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Ron. Les chances de le réveiller involontairement en pleine nuit étaient très minces, presque nulles. (NdA : _J'ai dit presque?_) Au moment où Harry crut qu'il allait enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée, un grincement retentit. Ce n'était pas très bruyant. Ça ne l'était pas suffisamment pour réveiller Ron (NdA : _Bon, ok. J'avoue que c'est pas tellement une référence…_), et certainement pas assez pour résonner dans toute la maison. En fait, ça ne l'était que pour quelqu'un de réveillé età l'ouïe très développée - symptôme de la paranoïa, semble-t-il -tel qu'Harry. Il aggrippa la couverture à deux mains et la serra si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il risqua un coup d'œil à la porte. Une petite clarté dans le couloir contrastait avec l'obscurité totale de la chambre. Ce contraste formait le contour de deux silhouettes.

«Haarrrryyyy» entendit-il murmurer d'une voix d'outre-tombe, comme s'il était dans un livre ou dans un film à suspense. (NdA : _Ha!_)

Il eut un frisson en s'imaginait de qui cela pouvait venir. Plusieurs idées de répliques lui vinrent en tête, tel que «Qui êtes-vous?», «Je vous prie, ne faites pas de mal aux autres!» ou «Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas de mal à Ginny.» Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé à cette dernière phrase. Il débattit un moment dans sa tête avant de finalement décider de ne rien dire. Il reporta son attention sur les deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient maintenant vers lui. Il garda son sang froid et commença sortir des draps lorsque le plafonnier s'ouvrit brusquement.

«Harry!» murmura une voix douce qu'il reconnut être celle d'Hermione.

Il se leva complètement et regarda les deux filles debout devant lui. La brune sauta presque sur lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de son amie, il regardait l'autre jeune fille qui se tenait derrière la première, fixant elle aussi le jeune homme de ses yeux bleus. Ils restèrent tous trois un moment dans cette positionjusqu'à cequ'Hermione ne lâche Harry pour se tourner vers Ron, laissant les deux autres à leur observation mutuelle. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changés depuis leur dernière rencontre. À l'exception de quelques cernes, Harry était toujours le même. Les mêmes cheveux noirs en broussaille, les mêmes yeux foncés. La jeune fille remarqua par contre ce petit quelque chose dans le regard du jeune homme. Ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qu'elle avait perçu dans ces mêmes yeux un an auparavant, après la mort de Sirius et l'année précédente, après la mort de Cédric. Ce petit quelque chose qui avait disparu lorsqu'il avait fréquenté Cho en cinquième année et qui, après être revenu,s'était évaporé en sixième année lorsqu'il était sortit avec celle qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui à l'observer et à remarquer le retour de ce je-ne-sais-quoi pour une troisième fois. Alors, inconsciemment, Ginny se donna une mission. Faire fuir à nouveau ce quelque chose des yeux de celui qu'elle aimait toujours, malgré elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de nombreuses secondes que les deux détachèrent leur regard l'un de l'autre pour porter leur attention à Ron, à qui la lumière du plafonnier n'avait rien fait à part l'inciter à se réfugier complètement sous les couvertures. Hermione s'en approcha et regarda un moment les quelques mèches rousses qui s'échappaient de sous les draps. Elle s'asseya au bord du lit et murmura :

«Rooon. Réveille-toi. Harry est là.»

Le roux grogna avant de se retourner et de recommencer à ronfler tout aussi bruyamment.

«Ah! Lui! Il est décourageant!» maugréa Hermione avant de réessayer.

Tandis que Hermione pestait contre Ron, Ginny engagea la conversation avec Harry.

«Alors, c'était bien chez les Dursley?»

«Heu… tu veux vraiment une réponse?»

Ils rirent tous deux avant que la rousse reprenne :

«Mais, en excluant les Dursley, ça va?»

«Oui, plus ou moins.»

La jeune fille eut un sourire compatissant. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire tandis que ses yeux l'observaient de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant environ un mois et demi, pas un an. Il remarqua tout de même qu'elle semblait un peu plus grande d'un pouce environ. Elle devait mesurer environ cinq pieds cinq. Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre dénudé. (NdA : _Quoi? Il ose regarder son ventre? Oh là là! __Quel Pervers! ...Bon, vous remarquerez que c'était sarcastique…_)Il l'avait rarement vu en pyjama, et jamais dans CE pyjama. Le bas était légèrement grand, en flanelle et porté taille basse. Son haut était un chandail blanc très serré et trop court, apparemment un chandail qui avait rapetissé au lavage qu'elle mettait maintenant pour dormir. Il tenta de retirer son regard de la taille fine de Ginny avant que celle-ci ne le remarque, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur les formes mises en valeurs de la jeune rousse. Heureusement pour lui – et pour sa réputation, si quelqu'un avait remarqué l'endroit où étaient posés ses yeux - l'attention des deux adolescents amoureux fut attirée par Hermione qui commençait à (NdA : _peut-être possiblement d'une certaine façon à peut-être_) réussir à réveiller Ron.

«Ron…» murmura-t-elle à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas crier, car il était presque trois heures du matin, tout le monde dormait et ils n'étaient pas censés être réveillés.

«Huummm... mmmmeeeejjjaaaiiiid dfhhkk ppffffff»

Voilà ce à quoi ressemblait le discours d'un Ron endormi…

«Ron, là tu m'exaspères!»

«mmmmmmmmmmm»

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

«Vous n'auriez pas une idée?» demanda-t-elle, visiblement découragée.

«Attends, je sais quoi faire.» répondit Ginny avant de soritr silencieusement de la chambre des garçons, pour revenir un minute plus tard avec un bol.

Voyant nos expressions d'incompréhension, elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche avant de sourire malicieusement. C'est alors que je compris. Elle grimpa à genoux sur le lit et lentement pencha le bol sur le côté au dessus du cou de son frère. Lentement, l'eau froide s'en écoula et tomba sur la peau du roux qui se redressa brusquement en lâchant un cri.

«Tais-toi!» murmurèrent les trois autres.

«Tu vas réveiller tout le monde!» compléta sa soeur.

Il regarda celle-ci avec un mélange de haine et d'incompréhension.

«Quelle heure est-il?» demanda-t-il.

«Trois heures du matin.» répondit Ginny.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-il beaucoup trop fort au goût des autres.

«Chhuuuuut!»

«Pourquoi vous me réveillez?» chuchota-t-il.

«Harry est là.»

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua son ami.

«Harry! On ne t'attendait plus.»

«McGonagall voulait me parler avant de m'emmener ici.»

«Rien de grave, j'espère?» demanda Ginny, visiblement inquiète.

«Non, non. Elle voulait juste me parler de Poudlard. Il semblerait que vous y retournez cette année.»

Les trois autres baissèrent la tête.

«Oui. Disons que nos parents ne nous ont pas vraiment laissé le choix.» répondit Ron.

«Mes parents m'ont demandé ce que je préférais. Il faut avouer que je suis plus en sécurité à Poudlard et mes parents sont moins en danger si je ne suis pas avec eux…» ajouta Hermione.

«Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu peux nous croire : on aurait de loin préféré ne pas y aller et rester avec toi pour affronter tu-sais-qui. Et puis, même si on n'est pas avec toi, on peut t'aider.» continua Ginny.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

«Eh bien, vous serez avec moi.»

Les trois le regardèrent, sans comprendre.

«Je retourne à Poudlard cette année.»

* * *

NdA : Et voilà un autre chapitre!

En passant, à propos de mes petites notes de l'auteur (NdA) insérées dans le texte, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui considèrent cela comme étant inutile et impertinent. Je considère que cela détend l'atmosphère et démontre qu'il faut savoir rire des moments parfois les moins drôles… Et puis, si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'écriture, ne me lisez pas!

_(Attend, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?)_

Non non! Lisez-moi quand même! Qui sait? Peut-être allez-vous aimer ma fanfic quand même? _(Ha! Que je peux être stupide parfois… parfois?)_

Bon, à la prochaine!

Ah non! J'oublais! Pour ceux qui ignorent ce que signifie l'expression «tomber dans les bras de Morphée», cela signifie s'endormir. (_C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je me sens intelligente!_)

Bon, salut là!


	5. La Rentrée

NdA : Et bien, me revoilà! Eh oui! Déjà! «Ah non! Pas elle!» Vous entends-je dire _(entends-je…hum… on va dire que ça se dit…)_. Eh bien oui! Elle!

Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Voici le cinquième chapitre (et pas le dernier, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la note de l'auteur du chapitre précédent… ou qui n'ont simplement PAS lu le chapitre précédent). Dans ce chapitre, c'est la rentrée. Donc, l'histoire se déroule environ un mois et demi après le chapitre quatre (qui est le chapitre précédent, pour ceux qui ne sont pas très rapides d'esprit...).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La rentrée**

La grande salle devait être deux fois moins remplie que les années précédentes. Non, trois. Quatre? Les quelques élèves de première année défilaient sous le choixpeau. On entendait les noms de maisons nommés les uns après les autres. «Gryffondor!» «Serpentard!» «Poufsouffle» «Serdaigle!». Tous écoutaient religieusement les paroles et verdicts du vieux chapeau rapiécé. Tous, sauf un. Seul un élève de septième année était perdu dans ses pensées tandis que la cinquantaine de nouveaux se dirigeaient les uns après les autres vers la table de leur nouvelle maison. Ses amis remarquèrent bien vite son absence mentale (NdA : _Pas dans le sens de stupidité!_).

«Harry?» demanda la jeune rousse à ses côtés en posant une main sur son poignet.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement.

«Ça va?» demanda Hermione, assise face à lui. (NdA: _Encore une fois pour les pas vites-vites: ce n'est pas Hermione la jeune rousse..._)

«Hum? Heu… oui, oui. Ça va.»

Il fit un sourire qui se voulait sincère avant d'essayer de porter son attention sur le choixpeau. Le dernier élève à passer sous celui-ci attendait le verdict.

«Gryffondor!» cria le tas de tissu, causant une vague de cris de joie et d'applaudissements chez cette maison, comme le faisait chaque maison lorsqu'un nouveau se faisait placer chez eux.

Le jeune garçon alla s'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondors et McGonagall s'avança pour parler à l'assemblée.

«Bonjour à tous!» dit-elle.

Les élèves lui répondirent par un «Bonjour Mme McGonagall» dit à l'unisson.

«Je suis heureuse de vous voir cette anné. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, ces derniers temps, la sécurité de tous est mise à l'épreuve. C'est pourquoi, comme mes collègues et moi l'avons expliqué à vos parents ou à vous-même, Poudlard est désormais doté de nombreux sortilèges pour assurer votre sécurité afin que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur vos études sans vous inquiéter en permanence. Je tiens aussi à vous dire…»

Harry perdit le fil des paroles de la directrice. Son esprit se concentra contre son gré sur la main de Ginny, toujours posée sur son poignet. Il regardait McGonagall sans la voir. «_Pourquoi garde-t-elle sa main sur la mienne?_» «_Pourquoi ne la retire-t-elle pas?_» «_Pourquoi aie-je envie qu'elle la laisse là?_» Les questions harcelaient l'esprit de l'adolescent qui n'y comprenait rien.

«Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année et une bonne étude. Vous pouvez regagner vos salles communes.»

À ce moment, les prefets et préfètes se levèrent pour guider les nouveaux vers leur salle commune. Hermione et Ron étant partis faire leur travail, Harry et Ginny firent le chemin ensemble. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence derrière la troupe de première année jusqu'à ce que la jeune rousse se mette à rire.

«Quoi?» demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la rousse.

«Tu crois qu'ils vont un jour réaliser ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre?» demanda-t-elle en pointant du menton Hermione et Ron qui ne cessaient de se jeter des regards tout en donnantun tas d'indications aux jeunes nouveaux.

Harry eut un sourire à son tour.

«Je crois qu'ils le savent mais, que pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison, ils refusent de l'admettre.» répondit-il.

«Ouais, probablement. Mon frère n'a jamais été très démonstratif, mais il n'a jamais été très bon menteur non plus.»

Ils pouffèrent de rire à nouveau en repensant à toutes les fois où Ron avait nié, des façons les moins convaincantes qui soit, aimer Hermione.

«Quant à Hermione, je crois qu'elle est sincère quand elle dit qu'elle trouve Ron stupide… et que c'est ce qui l'attire chez lui.» continua-t-elle.

«Je crois aussi.»

Un autre fou rire leur fit chercher leur souffle pendant un moment. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent enfin trouvé, ils étaient devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

«Mutation» dit Hermione.

La peinture se déplaça, laissant ainsi entrer le troupeau de Gryffondors, dont les plus vieux se disaient que le mot de passe avait certainement été trouvé par McGonagall, puisqu'elle enseignait la métamorphose. La salle commune était restée exactement, ou presque, comme ils l'avaient laissée. Les nouveaux se pâmaient d'admiration devant la splendeur de la tour. Harry et Ginny sourirent, se remémorant leur réaction la première fois qu'ils y étaient entrés. Ils regardèrent un peu l'endroit, comme pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé, avant de s'avancer et de s'asseoir sur les deux seuls fauteuils non occupés par des élèves de première année testant la douceur, la rigidité et/ou le comfort du tissu des sièges. Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Harry, mais elle s'interompit en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur McGonagall. Celle-ci s'avança lentement dans la pièce sous les regards de tous, surtout ceux des nouveaux, intimidés par la directrice. Elle continua d'avancer pour finalement s'arrêter à côté du fauteuil dans lequel était assis Harry.

«M. Potter, j'ai à vous parler dans mon bureau.»

* * *

NdA : Bon! Voilà un autre chapitre. Bon, je sais. Il est un peu plus court, mais je trouvais que ça finissait bien le chapitre (l'art de torturer ses lecteurs). Disons que ça compense pour le quatrième qui comptait environ deux mille mots! Un record!

Bon, eh bien… à plus!


	6. La Révélation

NdA : Je réalise que, pour les quatrième et cinquième chapitres, je suis allée tellement vite que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de reviewer pour le quatrième… HA! Je vous ai bien eu!

(_Imbécile! Ça te fait moins de reviews!_)

Hum…

Bon, eh bien, voici le sixième chapitre! Eh oui! Ça va vite car, non seulement je suis en congé, mais je suis en vacances chez mes gr-parents (_qu'est-ce que ça doit vous intéresser…_) alors j'ai beaucoup de temps pour moi… ce qui est une bonne chose pour moi… et pour vous!

Bon! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**La Révélation**

Les couloirs étaient sombres et déserts. Il commençait à faire nuit et tout le monde était dans leur salle commune. Les quelques torches ne suffisaient plus à éclairer le passage. La tranquillité régnait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais soudain, une ombre, déformée par la danse des torches, défila sur un mur, suivie de près par sa propriétaire. La silhouette sillonnait l'école de long en large, à la recherche d'élèves en faute. Cela occupait ses journées, mais surtout ses soirées. Elle était pourtant déçue. D'habitude, Poudlard fourmillait de jeunes adolescents délinquants, vandalisant une salle de bain, humiliant un autre élève ou même un professeur ou, simplement, traînant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Mais, cette année, tous étaient effrayés à l'idée de s'aventurer hors de leur dortoir après dix heures. Tous étaient très inquiets et se préoccupaient plus de leur sécurité et de leurs études que du vandalisme et de l'intimidation. Ainsi, ses soirées étaient gaspillées dans de la surveillance qui ne menait à rien. Elle continua de rôder, pestant mentalement contre ce maudit Vous-savez-qui pour lui avoir retiré son activité favorite. Puis, son cœur s'emballa. Elle venait d'apercevoir deux ombres s'approcher. Elle se précipita et tourna le coin en courant… pour s'arrêter devant une femme et un élève.

«Miss Teigne, vous nous barrez le chemin.» dit calmement la directrice de l'école.

La chatte du concierge jeta un regard haineux à McGonagall et à Harry Potter avant de faire demi-tour et continuer sa surveillance sans but. Les deux autres marchèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter devant la statue camouflant des escaliers.

«Versatilité» dit la directrice.

La statue se mouva et commença à monter en tournoyant pour dévoiler les escaliers que les deux personnes montèrent pour arriver dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Harry fut heureux de voir que le décor était resté le même. Il avait pourtant grimacé en entendant le nouveau mot de passe. C'était tellement… sérieux! Tellement loin du style de mots de passe de l'ancien directeur. McGonagall s'asseya derrière le même grand bureau de l'année dernière et invita Harry à s'asseoir sur le petit fauteuil placé devant. Il s'éxécuta, de plus en plus curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. N'en pouvant plus, il demanda :

«Alors? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler?»

Elle inspira lentement et expira à la même vitesse. Puis, elle regarda le jeune sorcier dans les yeux. Harry fut déstabilisé par ce contact inattendu.

«En nettoyant le bureau du défunt Dumbledore…» commença-t-elle en jetant un rapide regard sur le portrait de celui-ci, accroché avec tous les autres. «…j'ai trouvé une lettre m'étant adressée.»

Harry la regarda, montrant qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport avec lui.

«Il connaissait le danger de son aventure et m'avait laissé une lettre, au cas où. Il y parlait de tout ce que je me devais de savoir en tant que nouvelle directrice. L'emplacement des choses, le déroulement des événements ainsi que plusieurs choses sur… Voldemort.»

Elle hésitait encore à le nommer, mais le faisait pour honorer Dumbledore.

«Les Horcruxes, par exemple.» ajouta-t-elle.

Harry eut un choc. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais parlé des Horcruxes à McGonagall avant leur discussion à Pré-au-Lard. Alors qu'il était en colère, il n'y avait pas pensé et en avait parlé. Puisqu'elle était au courant, il n'avait pas réalisé et n'y avait pas repensé par la suite. Si elle n'avait pas su, il aurait été obligé de lui en parler. Heureusement, Dumbledore avait jugé préférable de lui en parler dans sa dernière lettre. Après un petit moment, elle continua.

«Il m'a aussi dit qu'il était préférable que je vous parle de quelque chose qui vous a toujours été caché dans le but de vous protéger. Pas que le savoir vous mettrait en danger. Seulement, c'est assez bouleversant.»

La curiosité d'Harry était piquée. Il ne dit rien et la laissa continuer, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

«Vous savez, M. Potter, Dumbledore connaissait bien vos parents. Il a été averti lorsque l'accouchement a eu lieu. Le hibou avait été envoyé alors que vous étiez tout juste né.»

Elle prit une petite pause. Harry était très impatient de connaître la suite. Finalement, elle reprit.

«C'est James qui a écrit la lettre. Il était très heureux de dire qu'il était l'heureux papa d'un petit garçon… et d'une petite fille…»

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens des paroles de la directrice.

«Une petite fille?» demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.

«Vous étiez assez petit à la naissance. C'est pourquoi le ventre de votre mère était à peine plus gros que la normale. Nous présagions tous un bébé plus gros que les autres, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Vous étiez deux.»

Harry qui était assis sur le bord de la chaise, se laissa choir jusqu'au fond.

«Vos parents étaient aux anges et Dumbledore s'est dépêché d'aller les rejoindre à l'hôpital. Mais, lorsqu'il est arrivé, votre mère vous serrait dans ses bras en pleurant. Notre cher directeur s'est empressé de demander ce qui n'allait pas. C'est ainsi que votre père a dit qu'à votre naissance, les docteurs vous avaient emmenés, vous et votre soeur,dans une autre pièce pendant un moment, et étaient revenus avec vous, seulement. Votre mère s'était empressée de demander où était sa fille. C'est alors qu'on lui annonça que Leïla Potter était décédée.»

Le jeune homme resta un long moment sans rien dire, sans bouger, fixant quelque chose sur le bureau que McGonagall n'arrivait pas à identifier. Finalement, il réussit à articuler quelques mots :

«Leïla, vous dîtes?»

La directrice hocha la tête, un sourire compatissant sur le visage. Harry continuait de fixer quelque chose d'invisible, semblant réfléchir. Et il réfléchissait! Des tas de pensées l'assaillaient. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait une sœur! Et il ne l'avait jamais connu. Il était bouleversé.

«Ça va aller?» demanda la directrice.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, avant de dire :

«Je… je crois que je vais retourner à la tour.»

«D'accord.»

Il allait sortir lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

«M. Potter!»

Il se retourna.

«Quoi?»

«J'oubliais. Puisque je suis directrice, je ne peux plus être directrice de maison. C'est donc votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces de mal qui me succédera.»

Harry hocha la tête, ne voulant même pas savoir qui ce serait. Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione et Ron se jetaient des regards inquiets. Cela faisait environ une heure qu'Harry était partit avec McGonagall. Presque tout le monde était couché, à part eux. Ils voulaient l'attendre. Ils sursautèrent tous trois lorsqu'ils entendirent le tableau pivoter pour laisser entrer leur ami. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui.

«Et puis? Que voulait-elle?» demanda Hermione.

«Rien de grave, j'espère.» s'inquiéta Ginny.

«Tu as une retenue?» demanda Ron.

«Pourquoi il aurait une retenue? C'est le premier jour!» s'exclama Hermione.

«C'est tout de même possible.» se défendit le roux.

«Ouais, il faut dire que tu t'y connais en retenues!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu essaies…»

«Oh, ça va vous deux!» s'exclama la jeune rousse.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, comme les deux autres. Ils virent une larme apparaître au coin de l'œil de leur ami.

«Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu as?» demanda Ginny.

«Je… j'étais pas enfant unique!» s'exclama-t-il avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de Ginny, toute aussi surprise que les deux autres.

* * *

NdA : Et voilà!

Je lisais mes reviews tout à l'heure, et j'ai lu celle de «chinader», me disant qu'Harry n'avait pas parlé des Horcruxes à McGonagall dans le sixième livre. _Ah ben merde!_ Me suis-je dit et je me suis rattrapée dans ce chapitre-ci… Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs… non?

Bon, bon, bon! À la prochaine!


	7. Une fois la surprise passée

NdA : Eh oui! Me revoilà… ENCORE! Je suis en feu ces derniers jours!

**Message aux lecteurs** : si vous voyez une autre erreur dans mes écrits (telle que mon erreur avec les Horcruxes et McGonagall), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir car j'ai tendance à oublier certains détails du livre.

Bon, voici le sixième chapitre.

* * *

**Une fois la surprise passée**

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et éclairait légèrement la grande pièce. La salle était vide, à l'exception de quatre personnes, réunies autour du foyer. Il devait être minuit, environ. Ils étaient restés assis là à parler pendant presque une heure. Depuis cinq minutes, ils gardaient le silence, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'ils avaient appris dans la dernière heure.

«C'est pas croyable!» soupira finalement Ginny.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire sans joie.

«Ça a dû être un choc.» continua-t-elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Ginny et lui étaient tous deux assis sur un divan et Hermione et Ron se trouvaient sur deux fauteuils disposés devant le sofa. Les jambes légèrement écartées, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes, l'Élu renversa la tête vers l'avant. Pas pour pleurer. Seulement pour reposer un peu son cou qui commençait à lui faire mal. Il sentit la main de Ginny lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il ne s'y opposa pas et la laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux et profita pleinement de ce moment. Il se surprit à en oublier pourquoi il était si bouleversé deux minutes plus tôt. Un toussotement le fit sortir de sa transe. Il releva la tête pour voir Hermione donner un coup de coude à Ron tout en le foudroyant du regard.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-il à Hermione, naïvement.

«Ha! Tu es exaspérant!» dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les posa sur Harry et Ginny, elle dit :

«Ne faites pas attention à lui. Continuez.»

Le jeune sorcier se redressa et la jeune rousse retira sa main de ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait manquer de tact, parfois! Ron et elle avaient au moins ça en commun…

«Enfin, pour en revenir à nos moutons,…» commença Ginny pour revenir au sujet principal et enlever le malaise qui habitait maintenant les quatre amis. «… je crois qu'il était préférable que tu l'apprennes ainsi plutôt que par hasard ou d'une autre façon désagréable…»

«Mouais… tu as probablement raison.» approuva-t-il.

«C'est une histoire du passé. Il faut que tu passes par-dessus.» dit Ron.

«Mais ce n'est sûrement pas si facile!» répliqua Hermione.

«Je dis seulement qu'il ne doit pas se torturer pour quelque chose qui est passé.»

«Mais il a appris qu'il a eut une sœur jumelle!»

«Il y a des années de cela!»

«As-tu déjà appris quelque chose d'aussi grave sur ton passé?»

«Non, mais…»

«Eh bien voilà! Tu ignores de quoi tu parles!» l'interrompit la brune.

«Quoi? Et qu'est-ce que TU en sais? Toi, tu as déjà appris quelque chose de ce genre?»

«Non, mais je peux m'imaginer…»

«Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi!»

«Mais je…»

«OH! Fermez-là!» s'exclama Ginny, pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les autres Gryffondors, mais assez pour surprendre les deux adolescents pour qu'ils cessent de se chamailler. «Harry vit quelque chose de difficile et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est vous disputer?»

Les deux baissèrent les yeux, honteux. Harry ne put retenir un sourire en coin. La jeune rousse se tourna vers lui.

«Qu'est-ce que ça te fait tout ça?» demanda-t-elle, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de contretemps.

Le jeune homme, le regard dans le vide, sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis, il posa ses yeux sur Ginny.

«J'en sais rien. D'une certaine façon, Ron a raison. Je ne devrais pas tant me torturer pour une histoire du passé, mais j'y peux rien. Je crois que c'est le fait de me dire qu'elle aurait pu être là en ce moment, avec nous, qui me bouleverse le plus.»

La plus jeune des quatre posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

«Je sais que tu vas probablement m'en vouloir de dire ça, mais ça n'aurait peut-être rien changé qu'elle survive à l'accouchement.»

Le brun se retourna vers elle, sourcils froncés.

«Pourquoi?»

«Lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui serait venu pour te tuer, peut-être l'aurait-il tuée.»

Le jeune sorcier fixa à nouveau le vide, semblant réfléchir à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

«Oui, c'est vrai.» admit-il.

Tous restèrent un moment dans le silence avant que Ginny ne le brise à nouveau.

«Enfin bref, trêve de tristesse et de désespoir, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.»

«Quoi? T'as un nouveau p'tit copain?» demanda Ron.

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard noir.

«Ha, ha… Très drôle.»

«Quoi, alors?» demanda-t-il.

«J'ai parlé à Dean tout à l'heure et…»

«Qu'est-ce que je disais!»

«Oh, ferme-là Ron!»

«D'accord! Je me tais!»

«J'ai parlé à Dean tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il savait qui allait remplacer les profs de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal.»

«Ah oui, McGonagall m'a dit que ce serait le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui serait le directeur des Gryffondors.» dit Harry.

«Quoi? McGonagall ne l'est plus?» demanda Ron.

«Elle peut pas être directrice de l'école ET des Gryffondors, imbécile! Elle se ferait sans cesse accuser de favoritisme!» répondit Hermione.

«Ah bon… C'est qui le nouveau prof?»

Harry haussa les épaules.

«J'en sais rien, je ne lui ai pas demandé.» dit-il.

«Pourquoi?» demanda Ron.

«Je venais d'apprendre que j'avais une sœur! Ça ne m'importait pas tellement!» répondit son ami.

«Ah…» dit le roux.

«Moi, je le sais.» dit Ginny.

Ron soupira.

«Bon, qui c'est?»

«Premièrement, vous vous doutez que Slughorn n'est pas resté. C'est une certaine Rose-May Miller qui le remplace.»

«Heu… d'accord, mais ça ne nous dit pas qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal!» répliqua Ron.

La jeune rousse afficha un sourire malicieux.

«Ginny! Tu vas nous le dire, oui ou non?»

Elle eut un rire démontrant qu'elle était fière de son information.

«Vous ne devinerez jamais!»

* * *

NdA : Et voilà! Je vous laisse imaginer qui ce sera! Ha! Je suis cruelle! 

En passant, on m'a demandé de faire des chapitres plus longs. Eh bien, mon minimum personnelest d'environ 1000 mots. Mais, parfois, je suis en dessous, ou bien je ne les fais qu'avec mes notes de l'auteur. Je veux bien essayer de les mettre plus longs, mais j'ai parfois déjà en tête comment finir mon chapitre... Je vais voir à ça!

À la prochaine!


	8. Bal d'Halloween

NdA : Rebonjour à tous!

Je tiens à m'excuser pour une chose : Il semblerait que j'oublie parfois des mots. Je révise toujours mes textes avant de les publier… mais lorsqu'il est une heure du matin, je crois que je ne suis pas toujours complètement présente! J'y veillerai!

Bon, eh bien, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Bal d'Halloween**

Il n'en revenait pas. C'était incroyable. Impossible. Une aberration de la nature! Comment était-ce possible? Il était abasourdi. Cela devait être une apparition, un cadeau du ciel! Comment… Comment pouvait-on être si belle dans un déguisement de hibou? (NdA : _Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça!_)

C'était l'Halloween, et McGonagall avait décidé d'organiser un bal costumé, comme le veut la coutume moldue, afin que les élèves puissent oublier toutes leurs inquiétudes l'espace d'une soirée. Harry, dans son costume de style médiéval, était bouche bée devant la jeune fille rousse. Elle avait un costume qui aurait dû être très peu avantageux, mais elle réussissait à resplendir sous ce tas de plumes brunâtres. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas venir, au début. Puis, après une interminable suite de supplications, de tentatives de le convaincre et même de menaces de la part de ses amis, il avait accepté. Il s'était traîné les pieds jusqu'à la Grande Salle, maugréant le plus possible pour signifier à Ron qu'il n'était pas heureux d'y aller. Puis, il l'avait vue. Elle et Hermione les attendait devant la porte menant à la salle où avait lieu la soirée. Il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté. (NdA : _Bon, j'avoue. C'est un peu cliché… vive les histoires d'amour clichées!_)

«Harry?»

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Ginny, réalisant qu'il était resté un long moment à la regarder.

«Tu viens?» demanda-t-elle.

«Heu… oui! Allons-y!» dit-il en jetant un regard à Ron.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir figé. Le roux l'était toujours, d'ailleurs, regardant avec émerveillement les cheveux d'Hermione remontés en un chignon compliqué, sa robe courte bleue ciel pailletée dont le bas était volontairement déchiré, ses épaules dénudées, sa taille fine mise en valeur par son costume de fée, ses fausses ailes bleutées qui battaient doucement sous l'emprise d'un sort et… quelques autres endroits qu'il serait préférable de ne pas nommer…

«Ron?» demanda-t-elle, semblant imiter Ginny.

Celui-ci sursauta, tout comme Harry l'avait fait à peine une minute plus tôt. Une fois que toute contemplation fut terminée, les quatre amis pénétrèrent la grande pièce bondée d'élèves dansant dans leurs costumes tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. L'ambiance était crée par les chansons rythmées et entraînantes d'une jeune chanteuse qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ni entendue, mais qui avait, apparemment, beaucoup de talent. Du côté droit de la salle, on pouvait voir un petit bar où étaient distribuées des boissons non alcoolisées, gracieuseté de la directrice. Harry admira un moment la décoration avant de suivre ses amis sur la piste de danse. Étant toujours un piètre danseur, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se contenta de se balancer d'un pied à l'autre.

«Wow! Quel danseur exceptionnel!» ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune rousse.

Harry se sentit rougir. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione le remarqua et il se mérita un regard plein de sous-entendus. La brunette se mérita, pour sa part, un regard méprisant, qui la fit éclater de rire, réaction à laquelle le jeune sorcier ne s'attendait pas. Suite à plusieurs chansons rythmées sur lesquelles il se fit taquiner, une autre, beaucoup plus lente, débuta, invitant les couples à danser et les célibataires… à sécher. (NdA : _expression québécoise…_) Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le mini bar .En fait, les trois amis puisque Ginny ne tarda pas à se faire demander à danser. Dean et elle se dirigèrent vers la piste et dansèrent sous le regard jaloux d'un autre garçon. Le roux, assis aux côtés de celui-ci, remarqua ce regard.

«Tu l'aimes toujours?»

Harry regarda son ami d'un air se voulant scandalisé.

«Quoi? Mais non! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?»

«Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas toujours une lumière, mais je ne suis pas aveugle…»

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder la jeune rousse et son partenaire danser. Le roux sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais perdit son idée lorsqu'il vit un garçon de Poufsouffle, qu'il avait déjà croisé mais dont il ignorait le nom, s'approcher dangereusement d'Hermione.

«Bonjour.» dit, d'une voix pleine d'assurance, le nouveau venu à la brunette.

«Salut.» répondit-elle.

«Hermione, c'est ça?»

«Oui.» murmura-t-elle, baissant les yeux.

«Tu es ravissante.» dit-il.

«Merci.» répondit-elle, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

«Tu veux danser?»

«Oui.»

Et ils prirent tous deux le chemin de la piste de danse, sous le regard méprisant de quelqu'un d'autre.

«_Hermione, c'est ça?_» imita Ron d'une voix ridicule. «Non, mais! Pour qui il se prend?»

Harry ne put retenir un sourire, mais ne dit rien, sachant que son ami n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ils restèrent donc seuls, assis au mini bar, à boire une liqueur sans alcool et à regarder les deux filles danser et s'amuser… sans eux. Ils crurent que le mauvais moment était passé lorsque la chanson se termina et que les couples se séparaient mais, à leur grand malheur, une autre chanson aussi lente commença. Ils commandèrent un autre breuvage, prévoyant trois ou quatre autres longues minutes d'ennui. Ginny reprit sa danse avec Dean. Harry tenta de retirer ses yeux du couple, mais n'y parvint pas. _Et s'ils recommençaient à sortir ensemble?_ Il paniqua mentalement à cette idée, qu'il repoussa rapidement. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Ron sembla chercher la brunette des yeux, mais ne la trouva pas. Il repéra par contre le garçon de Poufsouffle, dansant avec une jeune fille de Serdaigle. Mais où pouvait bien être Hermione? Il la chercha des yeux, ne voyant pas la silhouette bleutée l'approcher par derrière.

«Bouh» chuchota la silhouette à son oreille.

Malgré la douceur de la voix, il sursauta et se retourna d'un coup. Il vit Hermione debout devant lui, riant de sa réaction.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?» demanda-t-il, cherchant à sembler sûr de lui.

Elle ne lui répondit que par un autre éclat de rire.

«Tu veux danser?» demanda-t-elle finalement.

«Heu… Je… hum… oui!» bredouilla-t-il.

La jeune fille déguisée en fée lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la piste, sous le regard d'Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'évidence des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il les regarda danser, s'interdisant de poser les yeux sur la jeune rousse. La chanson se termina et un professeur prit le micro pour s'adresser à l'assemblée.

«Bonjour à tous! Est-ce que vous vous amusez?» demanda-t-il.

«Ouuiiiiii.» répondirent tous les élèves en chœur.

«Quoi? Pas plus que ça?» demanda-t-il d'un air faussement déçu. «Est-ce que vous vous amusez?»

«OUUUIIIIIIIII!» répondirent en criant de toutes leurs forces les jeunes apprentis sorciers et sorcières.

«Tant mieux! Bon! Je vous annonce que notre si talentueuse chanteuse doit maintenant prendre une pause.»

Tous laissèrent échapper un cri de déception.

«Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! En attendant son retour sur scène, nous avons des disques!»

Tous montrèrent leur soulagement.

«J'ai par contre besoin de votre avis. Une autre chanson lente, ou une plus rythmée?»

Un fort charabia se fit entendre. Malheureusement pour plusieurs, le «lent» l'emporta. Il semblait que les nombreux couples voulaient à tout prix danser ensemble.

«Bon, comme vous voudrez! Je vais donc vous laisser. Mais avant, je veux que vous applaudissiez très fort notre chanteuse, Maggie Feller!»

Un flot d'applaudissement retentit alors que la jeune fille descendait de la scène et que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal retournait s'asseoir à la table d'où tout, ou presque, le corps professoral surveillait les jeunes. Harry soupira en commandant une liqueur qui, dieu merci, n'était pas alcoolisé car il serait déjà saoul dans le cas contraire. Il regardait ses amis s'amuser sans lui. Il détestait ce genre de soirée. Non. Il détestait les soirées. Point.

«Je peux m'asseoir ici?» demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir la chanteuse.

«Heu… oui, bien sûr!» répondit-il.

La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés avant de commander quelque chose à boire. Harry remarqua qu'elle ne cessait de le regarder.

«Quoi?» lui demanda-t-il poliment.

«Oh rien. Je me demandais juste pourquoi un si joli garçon restait seul pendant une fête.»

Le jeune homme rougit, même s'il savait qu'elle n'essayait pas de le séduire.

«Mes amis sont sur la piste de danse.» répondit-il.

«Et tu ne danses pas?» demanda-t-elle, apparemment surprise.

«Je danse très mal.» affirma-t-il, repoussant ainsi toute possibilité d'invitation à danser.

«Ah…»

«Et vous?»

«Oh, je t'en prie! Ne me vouvoie pas! Je n'ai que dix-sept ans! J'ai toujours détesté lorsque les professeurs me vouvoyaient!»

«Je déteste ça aussi!»

«Tu as quel âge?»

«Dix-sept ans aussi.»

«Eh bien! Tu ne me posais pas une question tout à l'heure?»

«Oui. Et toi? Tu ne danses pas?»

«Non. Je me repose et ce n'est pas en dansant que je vais le faire. De toute façon, je ne connais personne ici à part quelques professeurs et la directrice.»

«McGonagall?»

«Oui.»

«Qui d'autre connais-tu?»

«Bah… quelques professeurs. Professeures Chourave, Miller, Trelawney, assez folle cette femme je dois dire, …»

Elle fut interrompue par les rires du jeune sorcier en face de lui.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-elle, surprise.

«Nous avons le même opinion du professeur Trelawney!»

«Eh bien! Je me trouvais méchante de la juger ainsi… heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule!»

Ils rirent un moment avant qu'Harry ne reprenne.

«Et c'est tout?»

«Ah, il y a aussi ce professeur de… défense contre les forces du mal, je crois. Quel est son nom déjà?»

«Lupin. Rémus Lupin.»

«Ah oui! C'est ça! Très sympathique!»

«Oui. C'était un ami de mes parents.»

«Ah oui? Qui étaient tes parents?»

Le jeune sorcier hésita un moment. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle sache qui il était vraiment.

«Bah, d'anciens élèves de Poudlard.»

«Ah... Car je me disais que j'aurais peut-être pu les connaître. Mes parents aussi ont étudié ici et ils connaissaient beaucoup de monde.»

«Ça m'étonnerait que tu les connaisses.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Ils sont morts il y a entre seize et dix-sept ans.»

«Oh… désolée.»

«Oh, c'est pas grave. Je ne m'en souviens plus!»

Elle eut un sourire compatissant.

«Tu sais, je sais ce que c'est. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture l'an dernier.»

«Désolé.»

«Ils voulaient à tout prix voir comment fonctionnaient ces voitures moldues. Voilà ce que ça a donné.»

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence. Puis, Maggie eut un léger éclat de rire.

«Quoi?» demanda le jeune homme.

«Tu vois cette fille rousse là-bas?»

Il regarda où pointait le menton de la chanteuse. Il y vit une jeune fille de sixième année qui s'empressa de détourner le regard.

«Oui. C'est Ginny Weasley, la soeur de mon meilleur ami.»

«Elle ne cesse de te regarder.»

«Ah… Ah bon… tu crois?»

«Absolument certaine.»

Harry fixa son verre après avoir jeté un furtif regard à la jeune Weasley. Maggie, voyant leur manège, décida de changer de sujet pour dissiper le malaise.

«J'oubliais! Je m'appelle Maggie, mais tu dois déjà le savoir!»

«Hum! Ouais. Moi, c'est Harry.»

«Enchantée, Harry!»

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra. Il remarqua à peine que la chanson se terminait, mais son cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus vite lorsqu'il vit Ginny se séparer de Dean et venir dans sa direction.

«Salut.» lui dit-elle, évitant le regard de la chanteuse.

«Salut.»

«Tu veux danser?»

«Heu… je sais pas… je… je danse très mal et…»

«Oh, s'il-te-plaît! Je te guiderai.»

«Heu, ben...»

«_Please..._» dit-elle, avec des yeux auxquels Harry n'avait jamais pu résister.

«Ah, d'accord.» soupira-t-il alors que la jeune rousse l'entraînait vers les autres couples qui dansaient sur la quatrième ou cinquième (il ne les comptait plus) chanson lente de la soirée.

La jeune Weasley enroula ses bras autour du cou du garçon plus vieux et celui-ci enroula les siens autour de sa taille.

«Tu ne danses plus avec Dean ?» demanda-t-il.

«Je dansais avec lui en toute amitié, et je croyais que c'était clair mais, à la dernière danse, il a commencé à me faire des avances. Je lui ai donc fait comprendre que c'était peine perdue.»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Je ne l'aime plus.»

«Et tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?»

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire à faire fondre les banquises les plus froides.

«Peut-être…»

* * *

NdA : Et voilà pour le huitième chapitre !

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux et celles qui remarquent des erreurs dans mes écrits (je sais, je radote…). Je m'efforce de respecter les événements, la chronologie, les personnalités, etc., mais ma mémoire me fait parfois défaut ! Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour me rattraper.

Je réalise que certains d'entre vous sont encore plus experts (ou maniaques ?) d'Harry Potter qu'une de mes amies… Wow ! J'ignorais que c'était possible ! (Et vlan dans les flancs, Marie-Claude !)

Bon ! À la prochaine.


	9. Vide et sans vie

NdA: Bonjour à tous!

Avant de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre, je tiens à expliquer mon point de vue sur quelque chose. Certaines personnes trouvent que j'ai passé rapidement une longue période de temps entre les chapitres. J'avoue avoir sauté quelques étapes, mais rien d'important ne se produisait durant cette période. J'ai donc préféré passer quelques mois plutôt que de publier quelques chapitres supplémentaires sans intérêt et sans histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je ne compte pas faire cela à chaque chapitre! Il n'est pas impossible que je le refasse plus tard, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment de plan de texte. J'imagine l'histoire au fur et à mesure, donc je ne peux rien promettre, à part que je peux faire attention...

Wow! Ça en fait des choses à surveiller! Heureusement que vous êtes là!

Bon! Voici le chapitre!

* * *

**Vide et sans vie  
**

«Ça a été une des plus belles soirées à laquelle je suis jamais allé!» répéta, pour la enième fois, Ron.

_Je me demande pourquoi..._ Avait envie de dire Harry, mais il se retint, par respect pour son ami, mais surtout pour ne pas lui faire ce qu'Hermione ne cessait de lui faire subir à lui-même.

«Ah bon...» se contenta-t-il donc de dire.

«Tu sembles t'être amusé aussi.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Tu sembles avoir eu beaucoup de plaisir avec Ginny...»

Harry put sentir une pointe de reproches dans les paroles de son ami. Il semblait toujours chatouilleux par rapport aux relations de sa soeur.

«On dansait, tout simplement...» se défendit le jeune adolescent à la cicatrice.

«Hum!» murmura le roux en roulant les yeux.

Voyant le malaise grandissant entre eux, le garçon aux cheveux foncés changea de sujet.

«Alors? Tu as des nouvelles de ta famille?» demanda-t-il à son ami.

«Oui. Maman m'a écrit ce matin. Bill et Fleur ont voulu rentrer chez eux, prétextant qu'ils ne risquaient rien, mais elle les en a empêché.»

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire. Ils repensaient au mariage des deux amoureux. L'événement avait finalement, suite à de longues négociations, eu lieu en début août, dans la cour des Weasley. Harry y avait assisté, et avait aussi pu être spectateur des changements d'humeur de Mme Weasley. Il avait beau savoir à quel point ces derniers temps pouvaient être stressants, c'était drôle à voir. Des larmes de joie et de fierté lors du prononcement des voeux jusqu'à la rage lorsque les jumeaux avaient versé, dans les bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre, une substance colorant les cheveux et les ongles d'une couleur variant entre le vert et le mauve, en passant par le orange et, bien sûr, le rose. Bill s'était mérité cette dernière couleur. Évidemment, les deux frères identiques n'auraient pu se contenter de simplement colorer les cheveux de leur famille. Leur produit produisait les couleurs les plus fluorescentes qu'Harry eut jamais vu. Par chance, il n'avait pas eut soif lors de l'événement, contrairement à presque tous les autres. Hermione avait eu les cheveux et les ongles verts, Ginny les avait mauves, Fleur en avait des bleus, Charlie des rouges, etc. La chevelure jaune de Mme Weasley fut, pour elle, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère. Elle s'était par contre bien vite calmée lorsque Charlie avait annoncé qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie. Sa colère s'était vite changée en joie.

«À quoi pensez-vous?»

Les deux adolescents furent sortis de leurs souvenirs au son de la voix d'Hermione.

«Au mariage.» répondirent-ils.

Elle eut une grimace en s'asseyant. Elle n'avait pas oublié ses cheveux verts qu'elle avait dû endurer pendant toute la journée. L'horrible couleur s'était dissipée seulement vers onze heures du soir.

«Et toi? Des nouvelles de ta famille?» demanda le brun à son amie.

«Bof. Seulement depuis la semaine passée. Mais ils devraient m'écrire bientôt.»

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Harry ne remarqua même pas que ses amis ne lui avaient pas demandé s'il avait des nouvelles de sa famille. Il était habituée à ce fait: il n'avait pas de famille.

«Je m'étonne toujours de voir les dortoirs et salles communes si vides, même après tout ce temps.» finit par avouer la brunette.

Les deux autres aquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Il y avait tant d'élèves absents cette année. Il ne devait certainement pas y avoir plus de quatre cents élèves en tout, ce qui est très peu vu le nombre habituel d'apprentis sorciers. Des tas de jeunes sorciers et sorcières étaient restés chez eux, se croyant ainsi plus en sécurité. Les soeurs Pavarti, par exemple, en faisaient partie. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle en étaient d'autres. Parmi tous ces absents, Harry en remarqua un. Drago Malefoy manquait aussi à l'appel. Pas qu'il s'attendait à le voir revenir à l'école pour sa septième année, loin de là. Après ce qui s'était produit l'année précédente, les chances étaient des plus minces. Il ne pouvait, par contre, pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé. Probablement avait-il monté dans l'estime de Voldemort, puisque sa mission, étant de tuer Dumbledore, était accomplie. Il devait donc servir son maître en tuant, torturant et jetant les pires sorts qui soient. Il soupira à cette idée. Il avait vraiment cru que le sorcier blond se laisserait basculer dans le bon camp lorsque Dumbledore avait tenté de le convaincre. Mais Rogue et quelques autres mangemorts étaient arrivés et avaient mis fin au dilemme du jeune sorcier en tuant celui qui le lui avait imposé.

«Harry?»

Celui-ci sursauta en entendant son nom.

«À quoi pensais-tu?» demanda la brunette.

«À plein de choses. J'étais dans mes pensées.»

«J'ai bien vu ça.» répondit son amie.

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

«Dis, Harry... c'était qui cette fille avec qui tu parlais au mini-bar hier?» demanda finalement Ron.

«Eh bien... c'était la chanteuse de la soirée.»

Le roux soupira.

«Oui, j'avais remarqué. Ce que je veux dire c'est... qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?»

«On parlait, tout simplement.»

«Elle avait l'air de te trouver très intéressant!» dit Hermione.

«Pourquoi?» demanda le principal concerné, surpris.

«Elle te regardait d'une certaine façon. Comme si un lien immense vous unissait. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est.»

«J'avoue que nous nous parlions comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, mais elle n'essayait pas de me séduire.»

«Ah! Tu crois ça!»

«Non, je te jure! Je le sentais qu'elle n'essayait pas du tout de me séduire! Crois-moi! Je le sais!»

«Hum...»

«C'est vrai! Il y avait une sorte de connection autre que l'attirance entre nous deux. J'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Il n'y a aucune séduction là-dedans.»

«Hum!»

«Oh je t'en prie! Tu n'étais même pas là! Comment tu peux juger de la situation? Si Harry dit qu'elle ne lui faisait pas de charme, tu peux le croire! C'est ça des amis, il me semble! La confiance!» explosa le jeune homme roux qui écoutait la conversation.

«C'est une habitude chez toi d'intervenir comme ça dans les conversations?» demanda la jeune fille.

«Je crois que je vais retourner à la tour. Je n'ai plus très faim.» dit le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs en se levant après avoir poussé le reste de son déjeuner devant Ron, qui s'empressa de le manger.

Voyant l'étrange expression de la brunette, il demanda:

«Quoi?»

«Tu es dégoûtant!»

«Quoi?»

«Non seulement tu manges comme quatre, mais tu manges aussi comme un porc!»

«Mais non! Je ne veux seulement pas gaspiller l'assiette d'Harry!»

«Hum! Laisse-moi rire...» répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel pour ensuite les poser sur son assiette, prenant soin de ne pas regarder le roux à ses côtés qui lui jetait un regard noir.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient déserts, ou presque. Tous étaient à la Grande Salle, à manger leur petit-déjeuner ou à attendre que leurs amis aient fini de le manger. Harry pouvait circuler sans être dérangé. Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant croisé qu'une seule personne, qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Lorsque ses passages étaient aussi déserts, Poudlard semblait si paisible, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était entre deux cours. En fait, devrais-je dire plutôt que cette tranquilité était le contraire de ce qu'était l'école entre les cours... des années précédentes. Cette année-là, l'endroit semblait toujours vide, sans vie et calme. Trop calme. Surtout trop vide. Le jeune homme se promenait à travers les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées et prenant d'inconscients détours pour se rendre au tableau de la grosse dame. Son esprit dériva et un immense tas de pensées lui traversa l'esprit. Il réalisa qu'il était dans la mauvaise direction lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la statue camouflant l'escalier menant au bureau de la directrice. Ce qui attira son attention ne fut pas l'aigle de pierre, mais la silhouette appuyée contre le mur, dos au jeune homme. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille à la chevelure noire, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Il remarqua les quelques soubresauts secouant les épaules de l'adolescente. 

«Excusez-moi, est-ce que ça va?» se risqua-t-il à demander à l'inconnue.

Les soubresauts cessèrent aussitôt, produisant ainsi une parfaite immobilité chez la jeune fille dos à lui. Puis, elle se retourna lentement. Les deux restèrent figés de surprise de se voir l'un l'autre.

* * *

NdA: Ah! Cruelle que je suis! Eh oui! Il vous faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour connaitre qui est la jeune fille! Les paris sont ouverts! (Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas sauter deux mois cette fois-ci!) 


	10. Horribles Nouvelles

NdA:Eh bien me revoilà!

Puisque je n'ai rien à dire et que je n'ai aucune chose de laquelle je dois m'excuser...

Voici le chapitre dix! (En espérant que vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux à avoir perdu vos paris sur l'identité de la jeune fille... et que vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux à avoir gagné non plus!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Horribles Nouvelles  
**

«Harry?» dit la jeune fille, surprise. «Que fais-tu là?»

«Je me rendais à la tour des Gryffondors.»

«Heu... pas que je sois experte mais... il me semble que c'est de l'autre côté...»

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

«Ouais... je me suis égaré. J'étais dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas porté attention.»

«Ah bon...» dit simplement la fille aux cheveux noirs, semblant retrouver le sourire.

«Heum... si tu veux, on peut marcher un peu, pour parler.»

L'adolescente acquiesca d'un hochement de tête et ils commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre.

«Est-ce indiscret de demander pourquoi tu pleurais?»

La jeune sorcière renifla avant de prendre une grande inspiration suivie d'une expiration.

«Je reviens du bureau de la directrice.»

«Et? Tu ne peux pas vraiment avoir eu une retenue puisque tu ne viens pas à cette école!» s'exclama Harry en riant.

«Non, effectivement. C'était bien pire.»

Le jeune homme se posait des tas de questions dans sa tête, sans oser les poser. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la brusquer, voyant sa détresse. Elle devait avoir appris une horrible nouvelle.

«Je me demandais, tu n'as pas d'école aujourd'hui?»

«Je ne vais pas à l'école cette année. Mes parents sont morts à la fin de l'année scolaire passée et je n'ai pas eu la force de retourner à l'école. J'y retournerai en septembre prochain, probablement. Mais j'avais des choses à faire cette année.»

«Des choses à faire?»

«Oui. Je peux te confier quelque chose?»

«Bien sûr.»

«Après la mort de mes parents, je suis allée vivre chez ma grand-mère. Durant l'été, elle m'a apprit que je n'avais pas été élevée par mes vrais parents, que j'avais été adoptée. Si je ne suis pas retournée à l'école, c'est parce que je voulais tenter de retrouver mes vrais parents.»

«Où vis ta grand-mère?»

«À Londres, mais mes parents... mes parents adoptifs vivaient en France. J'allais à l'école Beauxbâtons. Si j'avais repris ma scolarité cette année, je serais probablement venue ici, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Probablement l'an prochain. Enfin bref, je vis toujours chez ma grand-mère en ce moment.»

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.

«Ça a dû être un choc d'apprendre ça.» dit le jeune homme.

«Tu n'as pas idée.»

«Oh, crois-moi, je m'y connais en nouvelles bouleversantes.»

«Comment ça?»

«J'ai appris au début de l'année que j'aurais dû avoir une soeur.»

La jeune fille le regarda, affichant une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage.

«Elle est morte à la naissance. Je l'ignorais. Je ne l'ai su que dix-sept ans plus tard!» s'expliqua Harry.

«Hum... ouais... j'avoue que ça doit être assez bouleversant.»

«Absolument... mais... qu'est-ce que tu as appris de si grave dans le bureau de McGonagall?»

«Heuu... je crois que je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler. Je suis trop sous le choc.»

«D'accord.»

Il n'insista pas, sachant ce que l'on pouvait éprouver dans ce genre de situation. Il repoussa d'une main une mèche de cheveux obstruant sa propre vue. Il remarqua immédiatement les grands yeux que la jeune fille posait sur lui.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«Non! C'est pas vrai!»

«Quoi?»

«Tu es Harry Potter!»

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait inconsciemment dégagé son front en repoussant les quelques cheveux fous qui le recouvraient en permanence.

«Heum... ouais, comme tu vois.» marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

«Wow! Je suis une fille sociable, mais j'ai mes limites! Si j'avais vraiment su qui tu étais, je ne t'aurais probablement jamais approché!»

«Ah bon...» répondit simplement le jeune Potter.

La jeune fille eut un sourire.

«Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas une de ces groupies folles et sans cervelles que tu dois voir assez souvent. Je suis seulement une fille qui t'admire beaucoup.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire tout ce que tu as fait.»

«Je n'ai jamais choisi de faire ce que j'ai fait.»

«Ouais... C'est tout de même admirable. Voire même plus, puisque tu l'as fait sans le souhaiter.»

Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait sans aucun doute cru qu'elle le charmait, mais le jeune homme savait que c'était faux.

«Merci»

«De rien. Je le pense.»

Ils marchèrent à nouveau en silence pendant un petit moment avant que l'adolescente ne le brise.

«Harry Potter a eu une soeur morte à la naissance! J'arrive pas à y croire!»

«Heu... tu n'iras pas raconter ça aux journalistes, hum?»

«Non non! Ne t'inquiète pas! Je ne suis pas comme ça!»

«Ah! Tu me rassures!»

Un autre silence s'installa entre les deux, brisé par le jeune sorcier.

«Tu sais... je pourrais toujours t'aider à retrouver tes vrais parents, si c'est possible.»

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma lorsqu'elle entenmdit une voix appeler le nom de celui qui était debout devant elle.

«Harry!»

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir Ginny se diriger en courant vers lui. Elle s'arrêta et son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs aux côtés du garçon.

«Salut Ginny. Tu te souviens de Maggie Feller? Elle chantait au bal...» dit le jeune homme.

«Oui, je me souviens.» répondit la jeune rousse, d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La chanteuse ne sembla pas le remarquer.

«Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je dois rentrer de toute façon.»

«Le voyage doit être assez long, tu dois partir maintenant?» demanda Harry.

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir.

«J'ai mon permis de transplanage.» répondit Maggie, ignorant toujours les réactions de la rousse.

«Ah...» répondit le jeune homme, qui avait oublié qu'elle était aussi majeure que lui. Lui, par contre, n'avait pas encore son permis, à son grand désespoir.

«Bon. Salut.» dit-elle finalement, laissant les deux autres.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, la jeune Weasley demanda:

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici?»

«Elle avait à parler avec McGonagall je crois.»

«À propos de quoi?»

«Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.»

«Ah bon...»

Le jeune homme sentit une certaine tension dans la voix de la rousse, mais il n'en fit pas de cas et l'accompagna jusqu'à la tour. En chemin, Ginny reprit son interrogatoire.

«Elle n'a pas d'école?»

«Elle va faire sa septième année l'an prochain. Elle avait des choses à régler.»

«Comme?»

«C'est une longue histoire.»

«Ah bon...»

* * *

NdA: Bon! Voilà! 

J'aurais bien voulu le faire plus long, mais l'inspiration a ses limites!

Ah oui! Je tiens à rappeler que la soeur d'Harry est morte (je sais que vous le savez, mais je tiens à stopper certaines rumeurs!).

Bon! À la prochaine!


	11. Jalousie et Convocations

NdA: Me revoilà!

Bon, encore une fois, je n'ai rien à annoncer où à me faire pardonner, alors je ne vous ennuierez pas plus longtemps.

Voici la suite! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Jalousie et convocations  
**

-Harry! Là, je ne te comprends plus!

Le jeune sorcier sursauta lorsque la voix se fit entendre derrière lui. Il leva aussitôt les yeux de la feuille de papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas les paroles de son amie.

-Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce que tu fais? demanda Hermione, énervée.

-Quoi?

-(soupir) Tu es décourageant!

-Tiens! Je me croirais être Ron!

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer?

-Oh... Rien...

-Ne change pas de sujet! Je comprends que tu aime Ginny et que tu...

-Je n'aime pas Ginny!

-Oh! Je t'en prie! Épargne-moi ton numéro! C'est aussi évident que...heu... C'EST ÉVIDENT!

Harry expira bruyamment avant de rebaisser les yeux. La brunette put donc reprendre son discours.

-Je sais que tu aimes Ginny et que tu l'as laissée pour la protéger. Je vois aussi que tu souhaiterais revenir en arrière... mais, crois-moi, la rendre jalouse est loin d'être la bonne technique pour la ramener! dit-elle.

-Mais... c'est quoi cette idée? Pourquoi je voudrais la rendre jalouse? Pourquoi TU crois que j'essaie de le faire!

-C'est évident! Ton petit manège avec Maggie saute aux yeux!

Le jeune sorcier la regarda un moment, béat.

-Je t'ai dit mille fois qu'elle et moi...

-...ne vous charmez pas. JE SAIS! Ça aussi, ça ne sert à rien de me le faire! Tu ne réalises pas du tout les conséquences de ton geste!

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir.

-Hermione, je sais que tu as, en général, toujours raison... MAIS PAS MAINTENANT! Tu te trompes!

-De qui est cette lettre? demanda-t-elle, désignant la feuille de papier que son ami tenait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

-De Maggie.

-Et que dit-elle?

-Elle veut me voir.

-C'est ça! Tu ne réalises pas les conséquences! Tu rends Ginny dépressive et tu rends cette Maggie amoureuse de toi. Tu vas lui briser le coeur.

-Elle ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi car je ne la séduis pas! Je ne veux pas rendre Ginny jalouse... attends un minute! Ginny est malheureuse de me voir avec Maggie?

-Harry, je crois que tu peux commencer à être honnête avec moi puisque je suis ton amie et...

-JE N'ESSAIE PAS DE RENDRE GINNY JALOUSE!

Hermione resta bouche bée devant l'explosion de colère de son ami. Voyant le silence de la brunette, il reprit donc, plus calmement.

-Tu dis que je devrais te faire confiance. Laisse-moi te dire que tu devrais aussi me faire confiance! En ce moment, tu me manifestes la plus médiocre marque d'amitié en me faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'abominable! OUI! J'AIME TOUJOURS GINNY! Et je regrette chaque instant de l'avoir quittée et de lui avoir fait de la peine. Mais jamais je ne lui ferais ça! Ça serait au dessus de mes forces.

Les dernières phrases étaient légèrement déformées par les légères secousses de sa machoire causées par les sanglots qui cherchaient de peine et de misère à éclater. Ils restèrent tous deux en silence un moment qui parut une éternité au jeune homme. Voyant le silence de la jeune fille, il finit sa réflection.

- Maggie et moi, on s'entend bien. C'est comme si on s'était toujours connu. C'est tout.

La brunette hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolée. dit-elle avant de se précipiter dans son dortoir, laissant son ami seul dans la salle commune.

* * *

La neige tombait doucement. C'était la première neige. Le mois de novembre n'en était qu'à ses début et déjà le froid hivernal se faisait sentir. Harry se frottait sans cesse les mains l'une contre l'autre. Un petit nuage se formait devant sa bouche à chacune de ses expirations. Au moment où un autre allait se former, un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il ne sursauta pas. Il s'y habituait. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la jeune fille qu'il revoyait pour la troisième fois. 

«Salut» dit celle qui venait de transplaner.

«Salut» répondit le garçon en face d'elle.

«Ça va?»

«Oui. Tu voulais me voir?»

«Oui. Mais est-ce qu'on peut aller parler ailleurs?»

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et commença à marcher en direction de l'école, suivi de Maggie. Ils entrèrent et se découvrirent de leurs manteaux avant de reprendre la conversation tout en marchant dans les couloirs.

«Donc? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?» demanda Harry.

«Je voulais te parler de l'autre jour, quand tu m'as trouvée en pleurs devant le bureau de Mme McGonagall... (soupir) Tu as dû me croire vraiment stupide.»

«Non, pas du tout.»

«Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions.»

«Effectivement.»

«Tu sais, tu vas peut-être me trouver bizarre, mais je me sens en confiance avec toi. J'ai besoin de me confier et je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner. J'ai pensé à toi.»

«C'est gentil.»

«J'ai vraiment un lourd fardeau à porter. Ça... ça te dérangerait... que je me confie à toi?»

«Non. Pas du tout!»

«Alors... tu te rappelles que j'avais appris que j'avais été adoptée. (Harry hocha la tête) Eh bien, je réalise que ma vie est comme un immense casse-tête et que les morceaux apparaissent et se rassemblent petit à petit. Lorsque j'ai reçue une lettre de McGonagall me demandant d'aller la voir, je me suis posée des questions.»

«Évidemment.»

«Lorsque je suis arrivée, il y avait un autre homme dans le bureau. Je ne me souviens même plus son nom. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il était Auror. Il m'a donné une autre pièce du casse-tête.»

«Et... quelle était cette pièce?» demanda Harry.

«Eh bien... il m'a annoncé que lorsque j'étais jeune, très jeune... j'ai été...»

Maggie s'interrompit en voyant la directrice s'approcher d'elle et du jeune homme.

«M. Potter, Mlle Feller.» commença McGonagall. «Je vous ai cherché partout dans l'école.»

«Mais... vous saviez que j'étais ici?» demanda la jeune chanteuse.

«Quelques élèves m'en ont informé.»

«Et... pourquoi nous avez-vous cherché?» demanda le garçon.

«J'ai à vous parler dans mon bureau. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.»

* * *

NdA: Bon! Une autre séance de paris est ouverte: Qui est cette personne que McGonagall veut leur présenter? Qu'a-t-elle à leur dire? Qu'est-ce que Maggie a appris dans le bureau de la directrice quelques jours auparavant? 

Les réponses à ces questions... Au prochain chapitre!


	12. Pièces du casse tête

NdA: Bonjour à tous!

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui suivent ma fanfic et qui reviewent régulièrement. Cela m'encourage énormément à continuer.

Ah oui! Il y a aussi une chose que je voulais dire. Je m'efforce toujours de détailler le plus possible mes chapitres pour que l'histoire ne semble pas trop précipitée. Mais, quelques fois, j'ai un boom d'inspiration et tout défile dans ma tête et, sans le vouloir, les détails se font rares. D'autres fois, c'est simplement la panne sèche et j'ai juste envie de finir le chapitre pour commencer le suivant qui m'inspire plus... Désolée si cela vous dérange, car moi ça me dérange quand je lis une fanfic comme cela! Je ferai attention dorénavant.

Voici donc le douzième chapitre (Wow! Qu'est-ce que ça avance vite!). Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Pièces du casse-tête**

La porte émit un bruit sourd alors qu'elle se refermait derrière les deux adolescents. McGonagall se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau en bois, qui avait autrefois appartenu à Dumbledore, pour s'y asseoir en invitant, d'un geste de la main, les deux jeunes sorciers à faire de même. Mais ceux-ci ne le firent pas tout de suite, étant trop occupés à fixer l'homme de grande taille debout à côté de la chaise de la directrice. Par le regard de Maggie, Harry comprit que c'était cet homme qui se trouvait dans ce même bureau, quelques jours auparavant, et qui avait annoncé à la jeune fille la nouvelle qui l'avait tant ébranlée. Cette nouvelle qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas, puisqu'ils avaient été interrompus par la nouvelle dirigeante de Poudlard.

«Je vous conseillerais de vous asseoir.» dit celle-ci, voyant l'immobilité des deux adolescents.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient restés plantés devant la porte pendant tout ce temps, ils s'assirent chacun sur l'une des deux chaises disposées devant le bureau.

«M. Potter, je vous présente M. Edward Thomas, Auror au ministère de la magie. Mlle Feller, je crois que vous le connaissez déjà.» dit la directrice.

La jeune chanteuse hocha légèrement la tête en déglutissant. L'homme de grande taille salua les deux jeunes sorciers d'un presque imperceptible mouvement de tête. Un silence s'ensuivit. Voyant que personne ne s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, McGonagall le fit.

«Donc, M. Thomas est ici pour vous parler de Vous-sa... Voldemort.»

Après avoir parlé, elle se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés pour qu'il prenne le relais.

«Hum... Oui. Donc, vous-savez-qui a été aperçu récemment non loin d'ici. En fait, il était sur l'île la plus près de celle où nous sommes en ce moment.» dit-il.

«Et vous n'avez rien fait?» demanda Harry, se retenant pour ne pas faire de scène.

«Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il n'était plus là.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?» demanda Maggie.

Harry sursauta presque, remarquant qu'elle était là. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils convoquée? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort.

«Il a tué trois familles moldues. Douze personnes en tout.»

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ignorait pourquoi Voldemort s'en était pris à ces moldus et se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être aucune raison valable de le faire. Probablement juste dans le but de les effrayer. Ou de les avertir. Douze personnes étaient mortes sans raison. Cela le dégoûtait.

«Cette île, elle est vraiment près d'ici?» demanda la jeune fille.

«Pas vraiment. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Poudlard est très isolé. L'île la plus proche est tout de même très éloignée.»

«D'accord...»

Un autre silence envahit la pièce, ce qui énerva Harry.

«Alors... vous allez avertir les autres élèves?» demanda-t-il.

«Eh bien... nous ne voudrions pas que les étudiants paniquent pour rien...» répondit M. Thomas.

«Pour rien?»

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans les paroles de l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de s'énerver cette journée-là. L'auror ne répondit pas.

«Alors... pourquoi nous avoir fait venir?» demanda le sorcier à la cicatrice.

«Nous considérions que vous deviez être mis au courant.» répondit l'homme aux cheveux bruns clairs.

«Heum... Mais en quoi Maggie a-t-elle à voir dans cette histoire?» demanda Harry.

«Eh bien... vous n'êtes pas ici seulement pour que nous vous prévenions de la présence de vous-savez-qui dans les environs.»

«Ah! Je me disais aussi!»

Le jeune sorcier commençait à être de mauvaise humeur et avait de plus en plus hâte que l'entretien se termine. Les yeux d'Edward Thomas le quittèrent pour se poser sur la jeune fille à ses côtés.

«J'espère que vous vous êtes remise de vos émotions de la dernière fois, mademoiselle.» dit l'auror.

Maggie ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder d'un regard que personne ne put déchiffrer.

«J'ai entendu dire que vous recherchiez vos parents biologiques.» continua le grand homme.

«Oui.»

«Eh bien... nous les avons trouvés.»

La jeune chanteuse ouvrit d'un coup de grands yeux qu'elle posa immédiatement sur l'auror.

«Vous...vous les avez... retrouvés?»

«Oui.»

Elle ne semblait pas y croire.

«Est-ce... est-ce qu'ils... qu'ils... savent? Je veux dire... est-ce qu'ils savent... que vous les avez retracés?»

«Eh bien, non. Pas vraiment.»

«Est-ce que je vais pouvoir les voir? Lorsqu'ils le sauront, je veux dire.»

«Je suis désolé, mais ce sera impossible.»

«P... Pourquoi?»

L'homme prit une grande inspiration.

«Ils sont décédés.»

Maggie resta un long moment en silence, à fixer M. Thomas d'un air abasourdi.

«Je suis désolé.» ajouta Edward, compatissant.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, il continua.

«Nous les avons retrouvés en faisant nos recherches sur vous-savez-qui. Vous vous souvenez certainement de ce que je vous ai dit à notre dernière rencontre.»

Elle hocha la tête, mais garda le silence. Il continua donc.

«Je crois qu'il y a plusieurs choses que vous devriez savoir.»

Harry sut alors que la jeune fille allait avoir une autre pièce de son casse-tête. Peut-être même celle qui le compléterait, répondant ainsi à toutes les questions qu'elle aurait pu se poser sur sa vie, ses origines. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retint sa respiration.

«Quelles sont ces choses?» arriva-t-elle finalement à articuler.

«Vous savez, certains couples sont prêts à tout pour avoir des enfants. Votre mère adoptive était stérile suite à un cancer des ovaires qu'elle avait eut à l'âge de trente deux ans. C'était jeune et elle n'avait pas encore eut la chance de tomber enceinte. L'adoption n'était pas donnée à tous, et elle leur a été refusée à cause des antécédents criminels de votre père adoptif. Avant de se marier avec votre mère adoptive, il était très pauvre et avait dû voler à de nombreuses reprises. Les responsables de l'adoption n'avaient pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour leur confier un enfant.»

La jeune chanteuse était déjà abasourdie. L'homme qui l'avait élévée avait déjà été un voleur. Sa femme avait eu un cancer et était stérile. Elle l'ignorait.

«Mais comment ont-ils adopté Maggie, alors?» demanda Harry, pour qui la situation devenait de plus en plus intriguante.

Les trois autres personnes se souvinrent alors de sa présence. Edward ne bougea pas les yeux de l'adolescente et répondit à la question en s'adressant à elle.

«Ils désiraient tant un enfant. Ils étaient prêts à tout. Même à se lier au sorcier le plus puissant et le plus cruel de tous les temps.»

Une étrange expression traversa le visage de la jeune fille. L'adolescent à ses côté vit qu'elle comprenait. Que les pièces de casse-tête s'assemblaient dans sa tête. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Voyant son expression d'incompréhension, elle lui expliqua:

«La première fois que j'ai rencontré M. Thomas, j'ai appris que mes parents adoptifs étaient devenus des mangemorts alors que j'étais très jeune.»

«Mais... tu ignorais qu'ils l'étaient devenus avant de t'avoir... et pour t'avoir?» demanda le jeune sorcier.

La jeune chanteuse hocha la tête, toujours sous le choc.

«S'ils devenaient de fidèles serviteurs de vous-savez-qui, celui-ci leur donnerait un enfant. Ils ont accepté et ont, pendant un an, servit leur maître. La nuit où M. Potter a, selon nos croyances de l'époque, «tué» le Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ils se sont sentis libérés et ont cru qu'ils pourraient profiter de la joie que leur procurait leur fille sans avoir à tuer désormais. Ils ont donc rénié leur ancien maître. Ils n'ont jamais eu de procès, car on n'a jamais découvert leur secret. Ils ont déménagé en France, ont changé de nom,... ils ont pris toutes les précautions pour pouvoir vivre heureux en famille.» continua l'auror.

Maggie, toujours assise, fixa un point sur un mur.

«Vous-savez-qui les a tué l'an dernier parce qu'ils l'avaient renié?» demanda-t-elle.

«Oui. Lorsqu'il est revenu, ils n'ont pas accouru. Ils ont simplement espéré qu'il les oublierait. Ils l'ont sous-estimé.» répondit l'homme.

La jeune fille ne broncha, fixant toujours le même point. Harry était surpris que toutes ces révélations se soient faites devant lui. Qu'avait-il à voir dans tout ça? Puis, une question le chicota.

«Comment Voldemort a-t-il trouvé cette enfant?»

«Eh bien... pour cette partie de l'histoire, nous en sommes aux suppositions. Nous avons probablement raison, mais rien n'est certain.»

«Et quelles sont ces suppositions?»

«Nous croyons qu'il l'aurait enlevé à ses parents.»

«C'est plutôt logique.»

L'ironie de l'adolescent ne plus pas à l'auror, qui n'en fit tout de même pas de cas.

«Nous sommes allés plus loin dans nos suppositions.» dit-il.

«Ah bon... et?»

«Elle aurait été enlevée à l'hôpital immédiatement après sa naissance. Les médecins et infirmières ont eu la mémoire modifiée pour qu'ils croient à la mort de l'enfant. Les parents ont donc cru que leur fille était décédée.»

Harry était confu.

«Mais... pourquoi avoir révélé tout cela devant moi? Je crois qu'il aurait été préférable que vous ayez été seuls avec Maggie.»

«C'est là où nous voulions en venir, Potter.» dit McGonagall, qui s'était tut pendant un long moment.

«Quoi?» s'impatienta le jeune sorcier.

L'auror se tourna vers la jeune fille qui venait tout juste de cesser de fixer le vide.

«Votre nom a aussi été modifié.» dit-il.

«Je ne vous cacherez pas que je ne comprends pas.» dit-elle.

Alors que l'homme aux cheveux clairs se préparait à répondre, Harry sentit qu'il comprenait. De plus en plus. Son casse-tête à lui aussi s'assemblait tout d'un coup. Il anticipait la réponse. Il avait peur et hâte de voir ses idées confirmées ou démenties. Il ferma les yeux, redoutant de plus en plus la réponse qu'il voyait venir. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

«Votre véritable nom était Leïla Potter.»

* * *

NdA: Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Boo Sullivan, et de tous les autres qui l'avaient vu venir, pour les avoir volontairement induit en erreur. Vous comprendrez tout de même que je tenais à garder mon _punch_ secret! Vous pourrez, je l'espère, comprendre ma panique lorsque j'ai vu que Boo Sullivan avait deviné.

Ah! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... et que je ne vous ai pas trop fais perdre de paris!

Ah oui... je m'excuse aussi auprès de ceux qui considèrent que c'était un peu trop évident...

Bon... eh bien, à la prochaine.


	13. La remise en questions d'Hermione

NdA: Rebonjour à tous!

Pardon! Je suis vraiment désolée d'updater si tard! Depuis un mois ou un mois et demi, mes fins de semaines sont toutes occupées et j'avais une montagne de devoirs à faire. La semaine prochaine, mes examens seront terminés et mon emploi du temps sera moins chargé... enfin jusqu'à ce que mes cours de danse d'été commencent! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop!

Bon, j'ai su que j'avais fait une autre erreur... J'avais oublié qu'il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard! Merde... Par contre, il me semblait qu'ils pouvaient transplaner sur le terrain... Je me trompe peut-être.

Enfin bref! Voici le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**La remise en question d'Hermione**

La pièce sombre n'était éclairée que par la faible lueur bleutée de la lune qui traversait la vitre épaisse des quelques fenêtres. Le silence était troublé par quelques respirations plutôt bruyantes et quelques rares ronflements émis par deux ou trois filles. En fait, chacune dormait profondément, à l'exception d'une seule. Hermione était assise sur son lit, serrant dans ses bras ses jambes repliées, les genoux sous le menton. Elle était dans cette position depuis une demi-heure. Ou une heure? Ou deux? Elle ne le savait plus. Ces derniers temps, Ron ne cessait de lui tomber sur les nerfs. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé immature et stupide, et surtout énervant. Mais, ces temps-ci, elle se fâchait sans raison valable. Elle se disait d'abord qu'il devenait particulièrement fatiguant, mais elle avait fini par se poser des questions. Les regards chargés de sous-entendus de Ginny l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Elle avait d'abord pensé que la soeur de Ron voyait l'amour partout. Mais, en cette nuit où elle était assise dans son lit à deux heures du matin, elle ne savait plus. Elle se remémora alors la conversation tenue quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

«Woah...» laissa échapper Ron.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil devant le foyer, dans lequel dansaient les flammes. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient laissées tomber sur deux autres sièges tout près, alors que Ron était debout, appuyé sur le coin d'une des tables de la salle commune. Le roux était le seul à avoir émis le moindre son. Le silence régnait alors que tous assimilaient l'information et que Hermione se sentait rougir. Elle se trouvait alors stupide de ne pas avoir cru son ami qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas attiré par Maggie. Celle-ci était sa soeur! Évidemment, cela expliquait ce sentiment que Harry n'arrivait pas à décrire. Il disait souvent qu'il avait l'impression de connaître la jeune chanteuse depuis toujours. La brunette était rouge comme une tomate. Elle avait prit cela pour de la séduction ou de l'attirance. Dire qu'elle l'avait harcelé sans arrêt pour qu'il arrête son manège, alors ce «petit jeu» n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle se traitait intérieurement de tous les noms lorsque la voix de Ron se fit entendre à nouveau.

«C'est surprenant.» dit-il, simplement.

«Tu crois vraiment que c'était nécessaire de le préciser? Peut-être que Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué!» s'énerva la brunette.

Le roux la regarda un moment, hébété, avant de fixer à nouveau le sol, en silence. Hermione avait une énorme colère en elle et Ron lui avait donné l'occasion de se défouler. Hermione regretta aussitôt de s'être emportée, d'avoir dit toutes ces choses, sans les penser, à son ami, sans que celui-ci n'ait rien fait pour les mériter. (NdA: _Eh! Minute papillon! Qu'est-ce que je dis là?_) Elle aurait pu avoir grandement regretté de s'être emportée auprès de son ami... mais ce n'était pas le cas! Ron... c'était Ron!

«Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?» demanda Ginny.

Le destinataire de sa question ne cessa pas de fixer le feu qui crépitait doucement. Il haussa les épaules.

«Qu'y a-t-il à faire?» demanda-t-il.

La jeune rousse ne répondit pas et posa à son tour son regard sur les flammes qui éclairaient légèrement la pièce sombre. Le silence reprit à nouveau le contrôle de la situation. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

«Et Maggie? Comment elle l'a pris?» demanda Hermione.

«Elle est secouée. Elle a appris en une demi-heure que ses parents biologiques sont morts, que ses parents adoptifs étaient des mangemorts pour que Voldemort leur donne un enfant, qui a été kidnappé dans un hôpital immédiatement après sa naissance, que ses vrais parents la croyaient morte et que le garçon qu'elle a rencontré par hasard au bal d'Halloween est en réalité son frère jumeau. Je crois qu'elle avait sa dose de surprises. Elle est simplement rentrée chez elle sans rien dire.» répondit le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

«Ouais... ça se comprend.» commenta la jeune rousse.

«En réalité, c'est une bonne chose, tout ça. Tu croyais que tu n'avais plus de famille. Maintenant, d'une certaine façon, tu en as une.» se risqua Ron.

Il avait dit cela en regardant Hermione, craignant qu'elle ne l'attaque à nouveau à grands coups d'insultes. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne se fatiguait pas.

«Ron! Imbécile! C'est loin d'être aussi simple! Tu ne vois pas que Harry est bouleversé par cette nouvelle? C'est bien beau avoir de la famille, mais l'apprendre dans de telles circonstances, c'est très déstabilisant!» dit-elle en élevant légèrement le ton. (NdA:_ Légèreme__nt?_)

Ron se tut et fixa le sol d'un air de chien battu. La brunette remarqua un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune Weasley. Ne comprenant pas la raison de ce sourire, elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

«C'est bouleversant, oui, mais Ron a raison.» dit celui-ci.

Hermione regarda son ami d'un air surpris. Elle n'osa même pas regarder le roux qui, elle le savait, arborait une expression triomphante. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice continua:

«J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille comme tous les autres. Lorsque j'ai connu Sirius... vous ne pouvez imaginer la joie que j'ai ressenti. J'avais une famille. Sa mort a détruit une partie de moi. Lorsque j'ai su que j'avais déjà eu une soeur, mais qu'elle était morte, ça m'a découragé encore plus. En ce moment, je suis sous le choc, c'est vrai, mais je ressens tout de même une joie... mélangée à plein d'autres sentiments... C'est dur à expliquer!»

«Je comprends» le rassura Ginny.

«Et puis... il y a toujours nous. D'une certaine façon, nous sommes aussi ta famille.» ajouta Ron.

Cette fois, la brunette ne dit rien. À la grande surprise du roux, elle l'approuva d'un hochement de tête. Un sourire éclaira doucement le visage du jeune sorcier aux cheveux foncés.

«Oui. C'est vrai.»

* * *

Finalement, elle se décida à bouger. Elle s'asseya sur le bord de son lit et fixa ses pieds un moment. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil au dortoir et avoir vu les amygdales de toutes ses compagnes de chambre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un bruit. Tout aussi silencieusement, elle se faufila à l'extérieur et referma la porte derrière elle.

«Insomnie?»

Elle crut pendant une fraction de seconde que son coeur s'était arrêté. Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir, assis dans un divan face au foyer, un garçon à la tête rousse la regarder.

«Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

«Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Toi non plus?»

«Non.»

Elle marcha jusqu'au sofa et s'asseya aux côtés de son ami. Les flammes qui crépitaient dans le foyer quelques heures plus tôt étaient maintenant éteintes et la salle commune des Gryffondors était maintenant plongée dans les ténèbres. La brunette arrivait tout juste à voir le roux à ses côtés.

«Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir?» demanda-t-elle.

«Je repense à tout à l'heure, à tout ce que Harry nous a dit. Je ne pense qu'à ça et ça m'empêche de trouver le sommeil.»

«Oui, moi aussi. C'est bouleversant.»

«C'est ce que je disais il y a quelques heures, mais tu trouvais mes remarques déplacées.»

Hermione fut surprise par l'absence de reproches dans la voix de Ron. Elle ignora tout de même la remarque.

«Harry doit être bouleversé. Comment est-il?» demanda-t-elle.

«Il dort. Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien de se confier à nous. Il se sent mieux, je crois. Bien qu'il soit tout de même en état de choc.»

«Évidemment. En peu de temps, il a appris qu'il avait une soeur jumelle qui, contrairement aux croyances de tous, n'est pas morte puisqu'elle a été kidnappée à la naissance par Tu-sais-qui qui offrait un enfant à un couple si celui-ci s'engageait à le servir.» dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle

«Heu... Je n'ai pas tout compris... mais je suis d'accord. C'est spécial.»

«Et puis, il y a Maggie aussi. Ce doit être particulièrement atroce d'apprendre ainsi que les gens qui nous ont élevé n'étaient en réalité qu'un couple stérile avec des antécédents criminels à qui l'adoption à été refusée et qui sont devenus des mangemorts pour avoir un enfant.»

«Disons que je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressent... mais ça doit être horrible.»

Ils restèrent un moment en silence à fixer les cendres reposant au fond du foyer.

«Est-ce que tu crois que Harry va s'en remettre?» demanda le roux.

«Pourquoi tu le demandes à MOI?» demanda Hermione, surprise.

«Eh bien, tu sais toujours tout.»

La brunette se sentit rougir.

«Pas toujours tout.»

«Pourquoi tu dis ça?» demanda le roux.

«Depuis peu, j'ai l'impression que Harry m'en veut.»

«Et pourquoi tu crois ça?»

«Tu sais quand il disait que lui et Maggie étaient très proches et qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue?»

«Oui.»

«Eh bien, j'ai cru qu'il essayait de rendre Ginny jalouse. J'en étais persuadée. Je lui reprochais sans cesse d'être inconscient du mal qu'il faisait à Ginny et de la peine qu'il pourrait causer à Maggie si elle apprenait qu'il se servait d'elle pour rendre une autre fille jalouse.»

«Je dois avouer que je me suis aussi trompé sur ses intentions. Je croyais qu'il tombait amoureux de Maggie.»

«Ça aurait été étonnant. Et puis, je voyais par son visage qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais qu'il aimait Ginny. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru qu'il essayait de rendre Ginny jalouse.»

«Ouais... peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je le savais, mais ça me rassurait de penser qu'il en aimait une autre.»

Hermione soupira.

«Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange autant que Ginny et Harry s'aiment?»

Ron fut légèrement surpris de ne percevoir aucun signe de colère dans les paroles de la brunette.

«Je... J'en sais rien. Je... Ça me choque. J'ignore pourquoi exactement. Je crois que j'essaie de la protéger.»

La jeune fille le regarda un moment. Le jeune homme se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Il eut l'impression d'être analysé de A à Z.

«En fait, ce n'est peut-être pas le fait que Harry fréquente Ginny qui te dérange. C'est peut-être plutôt que ta soeur ait une vie amoureuse qui t'agace.» dit-elle finalement.

«Peut-être... C'est stupide, je sais.»

«Non. Pas du tout. Je crois que c'est une réaction normale de grand frère. Ça prouve que tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée par un homme.»

Ron eut une grimace suite aux paroles de son amie qui soulignaient l'ironie de la situation. Il était lui-même un adolescent qui devenait un homme. Il n'avait jamais blessé une femme, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de le faire? Quoique... en fait, oui. Il avait blessé Lavande. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et il avait cru que c'était réciproque. Il avait commencé à sortir avec elle, croyant ressentir quelque chose pour elle, mais il avait vite réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait pourtant attendu assez longtemps pour la laisser. Pendant longtemps, il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait autant attendu. Depuis peu, il comprenait. Il comprenait et la réponse l'effrayait un tant soit peu. Il réalisait de plus en plus à quel point la chevelure brune et frisée et les yeux, renfermant un immense savoir, de la jeune fille assise à ses côtés le mettaient tout à l'envers. Il réalisait de plus en plus à quel point son savoir l'impressionnait et à quel point les répliques cinglantes qu'elle lui lançait lui brisaient le coeur. Il réalisait de plus en plus que s'il n'avait pas laissé Lavande plus tôt, c'était pour en rendre une autre jalouse. Il réalisait de plus en plus et tout ça l'effrayait. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Hermione! Elle était son amie. Elle était celle qui acceptait en maugréant de le laisser copier ses devoirs. Celle qui avait la réponse à toutes les questions des professeurs alors que lui n'arrivait même pas à écouter en classe. Celle qui ne cessait de le remettre à sa place. Celle qu'il aimait malgré tout. Celle qui ne l'aimait pas.

«Oui. Tu as probablement raison... mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, pourquoi crois-tu que Harry t'en veux? Tu t'es trompée sur ses intentions. Et alors?»

«Il y a quelques semaines, ou mois, ou jours, je ne sais plus, je suis arrivée devant lui et je me suis mise à lui reprocher son inconscience. De faire de la peine à Ginny, de ne pas réaliser la peine qu'il pourrait causer à Maggie. Je crois lui avoir crier quelques noms. J'ai été vraiment méchante. Il m'a finalement interrompue pour me reprocher de ne pas le croire. Il m'a fait un sermon me disant que oui, il aimait toujours Ginny, mais qu'il serait incapable de lui faire ce que je croyais qu'il lui faisait. Il m'a reproché de le prendre pour un tel idiot. J'en étais bouche bée. Et voilà que j'apprends que Maggie est sa soeur. Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir harcelé à ce point. J'ai été tellement stupide.»

«Tu sais, connaissant Harry, je sais qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Il est bouleversé par les événements, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut plus. Je crois qu'il a surtout besoin de ton soutien en ce moment.»

«Ouais... probablement... Ha! Je suis si stupide!»

«Je ne trouve pas stupide, moi.»

Immédiatement après avoir parlé, le jeune homme se gifla intérieurement, se traitant de tous les noms pour avoir dit cela. L'adolescente à ses côtés leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui sourit timidement.

«Merci.»

«De rien.» répondit Ron, heureux de la réaction de son amie.

La brunette soupira avant d'appuyer sa tête sur sa main ouverte, le coude appuyé sur le dossier du divan. Les yeux fermés, elle semblait réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle prit la parole.

«Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je te fais subir.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?» demanda le roux, surpris.

«Je n'arrête pas de te reprocher des tas de choses, de te dire des méchancetés sans raison... je suis désolée.»

«C'est pas grave. Disons que je l'ai parfois mérité.»

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire. Ron ressentit une vague d'un sentiment inconnu l'envahir. Inconnu? En fait, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier cette émotion qu'elle était inconnue. Il l'avait ressentie tant de fois lorsque la brunette lui souriait. Cela arrivait si rarement. La plupart du temps, elle était en colère contre lui. Cette nuit-là était une des premières fois depuis longtemps qu'elle lui parlait sans se fâcher une seule fois contre lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa sa main sur la joue de l'adolescente. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il était déjà trop tard. La surprise pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Hermione. Puis, la surprise se transforma ensuite en un indéchiffrable sentiment. Puis, sans qu'aucun des deux ne puisse le voir venir, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Tout se passa alors très vite. Ils s'embrassaient. Ils étaient assis sur un divan de la salle commune, enlacés dans la noirceur et ils s'embrassaient. Tout se passa très vite, mais les secondes défilaient au ralenti. Puis, d'un coup, Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle embrassait Ron! Elle le repoussa à deux mains et se leva d'un coup. Elle resta un moment à fixer Ron, tout aussi désorienté qu'elle. Elle fit finalement demi-tour et courut jusqu'à son dortoir.

«Hermione!» appela soudain le jeune homme roux.

La jeune fille ne se retourna même pas et referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, laissant l'adolescent seul avec sa confusion.

* * *

Voilà donc la suite! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte publier mon prochain chapitre en moins de temps!

À la prochaine!


	14. Dur Lendemain

NdA: Me revoilà!

Heureuse d'apprendre que vous avez apprécié le dernier chapitre. Comment Hermione et Ron agiront-ils par la suite? Reparleront-ils du baiser?

Et Harry et Maggie... (oups) Leïla? Se reparleront-ils de ce qu'ils ont appris la veille?

Vous saurez tout ça dans les secondes qui suivront.

* * *

**Dur Lendemain**

Cette journée-là, les élèves de septième année n'avaient pas de cours. C'était une journée accordée à l'étude et aux devoirs, vu l'incroyable quantité de ceux-ci. Mais, à vrai dire, très peu d'entre eux avaient la tête à l'étude. Beaucoup pensaient au temps des fêtes. Ce n'était que dans un mois et demi, mais tous avaient très hâte de revoir leur famille. D'autres pensaient aux examens de fin d'année. Ils étaient loins, mais pas moins stressants. Les pensées d'autres élèves tournaient autour de l'élu(e) de leur coeur. D'autres pensaient aux dangers qui rôdaient autour de leur famille. Bref, tous avaient quelque chose en tête qui les empêchait de se concentrer sur leur étude. Harry ne faisait pas exception. La différence était qu'il n'essayait même pas d'étudier. Tous les autres avaient leurs parchemins étalés devant eux, mais ne les lisaient pas. Lui, n'essayait même pas. Il savait que ce serait inutile. Il savait que son année n'allait nulle part. Il savait qu'il aurait à la reprendre l'année suivante. Mais il savait surtout qu'avec ce qu'il avait appris la veille, jamais il ne pourrait se concentrer. Il se dit que Hermione devait être la seule à réellement étudier. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son amie, pour voir que, étonamment, son esprit ne semblait pas plus présent que celui des autres. Ses notes de cours étaient soigneusement placées devant elle, mais ne les regardait même pas. Sa tête était appuyée sur sa main ouverte et son coude, sur la table. Elle fixait un point, l'air songeur. Harry tenta de suivre le regard de la brunette, mais elle semblait fixer le vide. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il devrait peut-être aller la voir, il vit Ron entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Son entrée fit sortir quelques rêveurs de leurs pensées, mais ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à retomber dans le monde des rêveries. Tous, sauf Hermione. Celle-ci s'empressa de ramasser ses parchemins avant de sortir en quatrième vitesse de la salle, ne laissant même pas le temps à Ron de l'aborder. La curiosité du jeune homme à la cicatrice fut immédiatement piquée. Il se leva de son fauteuil pour aller rejoindre son ami à la chevelure rousse qui s'était assis à une table vide.

«Salut.» dit Harry.

Son ami sursauta et leva un regard surpris vers lui.

«Ah... salut Harry. Je... je ne t'avais pas vu.»

Le jeune brun haussa un sourcil avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami.

«Tu sais ce qu'a Hermione aujourd'hui?»

«Hum?» demanda le plus jeune garçon des Weasley qui ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté.

«Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'a Hermione aujourd'hui?»

«Pourquoi je le saurais?» demanda Ron, un peu trop brusquement.

«J'en sais rien, je te le demandais comme ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à étudier. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi songeuse.»

«Il arrive à tout le monde d'être dans la lune.» répliqua l'adolescent roux.

«Oui... c'est vrai. C'est juste rare que je vois Hermione ainsi.»

«Ah bon.»

Le jeune homme aux lunettes regarda son ami un long moment.

«Quoi?» demanda ce dernier.

«Rien... disons que toi aussi tu sembles étrange.»

«J'ai très peu dormi cette nuit et je suis en retard dans mon étude.»

«Ah bon. Alors je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps.»

«Bonne idée.» répliqua son ami.

* * *

L'heure du midi arriva vite. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il se força tout de même à se rendre à la Grande Salle. Même si tous les Gryffondors semblaient bien préoccupés le matin, ils mangeaient avec appétit. Ils avalaient très rapidement ce qui se trouvait dans leurs assiettes. En s'asseyant à sa table, Harry remarqua tout de même qu'il n'était pas seul à avoir un très petit appétit ce jour-là. Une autre personne, à ses côtés, semblait bouder la nourriture appétissante devant lui. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice n'aurait pas fait de cas, si cette personne n'avait pas été Ronald Weasley. Ron qui ne mangeait pas, c'était impossible. Les planètes devaient être alignées ou quelque chose comme ça. Le jeune homme roux était dans la même position que Hermione, plus tôt dans la journée. La tête appuyée sur la main ouverte, le coude sur la table. Il semblait songeur. Ron songeur! (Nda: _Ron songeur! Ooooooooh!_)

«Ça va, Ron?»

Celui-ci sursauta.

«Quoi? Heuu... oui.» répondit-il, incertain.

«Tu es sûr?»

«Oui... oui.»

«Ah... si tu le dis.»

Harry remarqua alors Hermione, assise à l'autre bout de la table.

«Pourquoi Hermione est-elle si loin?» demanda-t-il.

«Elleveutpasmevoir...» marmonna Ron.

«Quoi?» demanda le jeune homme aux lunettes, qui n'avait rien compris aux marmonnements de son ami.

«Rien.» répondit celui-ci avant de se lever et de partir, laissant ainsi Harry seul.

Ce dernier regarda son ami partir, l'air perplexe. Il se demanda longuement ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec lui. Il fut ramené à la réalité par un petit rire à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite pour voir Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Quoi?» lui demanda-t-il.

«Oh rien... je ris seulement de Ron.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que Hermione et lui s'aiment!»

«Comment ne pourrais-je pas le voir?»

«Ouf! Tu aurais franchement baissé dans mon estime! C'est si évident!»

«Heu... oui... mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec son air déprimé?»

«Je ne sais pas exactement. Ils doivent envore s'être disputés.»

«Probablement, mais ils oublient habituellement. Il est rare qu'ils sont aussi déprimés par la suite.»

«Ouais... je dois avouer qu'ils sont rarement si préoccupés par une dispute, mais je ne vois rien d'autre.»

«La dispute a dû être plus mouvementée.»

«Oui, probablement.»

Ils restèrent un court moment en silence. Harry picora légèrement le pauvre contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette. La jeune rousse le regarda faire avant de prendre la parole.

«Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, toi.» dit-elle, ne réalisant pas le jeu de mot qu'elle venait de faire.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés sourit, l'ayant remarqué.

«Quoi?» demanda la jeune fille.

«Ah... rien, rien.»

Un autre court silence s'ensuivit, à nouveau brisé par la jeune Weasley.

«Pourquoi tu es si songeur? C'est à cause de Mag... Leïla?» demanda-t-elle.

«Oui... Oui et non.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

«(soupir) Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. J'ai toujours voulu une famille. Là, d'une certaine façon, j'en ai une. J'ai une soeur. Mais je n'arrive pas à être heureux.»

«Tu es bouleversé. C'est normal. Probablement que lorsque tu te feras fait à l'idée, tu pourras être heureux.»

L'adolescent continua de fixer un moment son assiette. Ginny vit un sourire en coin apparaître sur la bouche du jeune homme.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

«Tu es psychologue et tu ne me l'as pas dit?» demanda-t-il, son sourire en coin couvrant maintenant toute sa bouche.

La jeune rousse eut un petit rire.

«Mes frères ne cessent de me taquiner sur le fait que je ne peux m'empêcher d'analyser ce genre de situation.»

«Pourtant, tu es assez bonne. Pour dire vrai, je me sens un peu mieux.»

«Je suis contente pour toi.»

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Au bout d'une longue minute, Harry soupira.

«Je crois que je vais retourner à la salle commune. De toute façon, je n'ai plus très faim.» dit-il.

«D'accord. À tout à l'heure.»

«Oui. À tout à l'heure.»

* * *

Harry marchait dans le couloir très peu bondé de Poudlard en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, il entendit une voix l'interpeler.

«Monsieur Potter!»

Il se retourna pour voir McGonagall marcher rapidement dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, elle garda le silence un moment.

«Qu'y a-t-il?» demanda le jeune homme, impatient de savoir ce que lui voulait la directrice.

«J'ai à vous parler dans mon bureau.» répondit-elle en l'invitant à le suivre d'un signe de tête.

«J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?» demanda l'adolescent alors qu'ils marchaient assez rapidement vers le bureau de la directrice.

Celle-ci eut un furtif sourire.

«Non. Bien sûr que non. J'ai seulement à vous parler de quelque chose d'important.»

«Ah bon.» dit simplement Harry, dont la curiosité était définitivement piquée.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant d'arriver devant la statue en forme d'Aigle. McGonagall prononça le mot de passe et le grand oiseau se mit à tourner sur lui même, dévoilant ainsi un escalier que les deux montèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent à la hauteur de la porte du bureau, la directrice ouvrit celle-ci et ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce. La professeure de métamorphose invita le jeune sorcier à s'asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises disposées devant son bureau (NdA: _Le meuble, pas la pièce...¬¬_).

«Qu'y a-t-il de si important?» demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«J'aimerais seulement savoir si vous allez bien. Vous sembliez bouleversé lors de notre dernière rencontre... et avec raisons, d'ailleurs.»

«Je vais bien, merci.»

«Vous êtes certain?» insistant-elle, semblant légèrement inquiète.

«Oui.»

«Tant mieux.»

«Hum... Vous m'avez fait venir dans votre bureau pour me demander si j'allais bien?»

«Non. Ce n'est pas tout.»

«D'accord. Qu'y a-t-il?»

«Vous vous souvenez certainement que je vous ai dit être prête à vous aider dans vos recherches des Horcruxes.»

«Oui.»

«Eh bien...»

Elle fut interrompue par les cognements continus à la porte. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

«Maggie? Quelle surprise!»

* * *

NdA: Voilà pour le quatorzième chapitre.

Wow! Ça avance vite! Lorsque j'ai publié le prologue, je ne pensais pas que je me rendrais aussi loin. Et puis, il y a encore beaucoup d'intrigues à venir!

Pourquoi Maggie est-elle venue voir McGonagall? Qu'est-ce que cette dernière voulait dire à Harry à propos des Horcruxes?

Et Hermione et Ron? Vont-ils se reparler? Ou bien s'éviteront-ils encore et toujours?

Vous saurez tout cela, dans le prochain chapitre! À plus!


	15. La visite de Leïla

NdA: Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me suis dit: «Tiens! Je pourrais updater ma fanfic!»

Eh bien me voilà!

Voici donc le quinzième chapitre!

* * *

**La visite de Mag... Leïla**

Harry se retourna d'un coup pour voir la chevelure noire et emmêlée de Leïla. McGonagall l'invita à entrer puis à s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise placée devant le bureau.

«Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas déranger.» dit la jeune fille, voyant son frère.

«Mais vous ne dérangez pas! Asseyez-vous!» Répéta la directrice, voyant que l'autrefois nommée Maggie ne s'éxécutait pas.

«Je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste, mais j'avais à vous parler.» s'excusa la jeune chanteuse une fois qu'elle fut assise.

«Ne vous excusez pas. Vous êtes la bienvenue.» la rassura la professeure de métamorphose.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, l'air perdu.

«Je... je crois que je vais vous laisser.» dit Harry, voyant que sa soeur avait désespérément besoin de parler à McGonagall.

«Non!»

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice se figea et tourna la tête vers Leïla sans même cacher sa surprise. La jeune fille le regardait d'un air désespéré.

«Je... je voudrais que tu restes. J'avais à te parler de toute façon.» dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

«Hum... d'accord.» répondit l'adolescent tout en se rasseyant.

Un silence s'imposa et ne fut rompu que par quelques reniflements de la jeune fille.

«Alors, Leïla? Que se passe-t-il?» demanda McGonagall, visiblement inquiète.

La jeune chanteuse sembla chercher ses mots. Harry pouvait voir ses yeux bouffis, montrant qu'elle avait pleuré. Beaucoup même.

«Je suis venue... J'aurais besoin... (soupir) Ma tante a disparu.»

«Quoi?» fit la directrice, surprise.

«J'étais allée voir une amie. J'avais besoin de me confier. Lorsque je suis revenue, ce matin, elle n'était plus là. Elle ne sort jamais. La maison était sans dessus dessous.»

«Oh seigneur.»

«Je suis venue ici. Je ne savais pas où aller. Mon amie partait en Italie juste après mon départ de chez elle.»

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement du revers de la main en reniflant.

«Oh Seigneur!» Répéta McGonagall. «Vous n'avez nulle part où aller?»

«Non.» répondit la jeune fille à la chevelure noire, semblant lutter pour retenir les larmes.

«Eh bien, vous pouvez rester ici! Je vais m'arranger pour vous trouver une chambre.»

«Merci. C'est gentil.»

«C'est naturel. Attendez-moi un instant, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire pour la chambre.»

«D'accord.» dit simplement Leïla, essuyant une larme du bout de ses doigts.

La directrice se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'elle allait franchir celle-ci, elle se tourna vers l'adolescente.

«Dites-moi, Leïla... Comment êtes-vous venue ici?»

«J'ai transplané.»

«Comment? Mais il y a un sortilège empêchant le transplanage!»

«Heu... pourtant, chaque fois que je suis venue ici, j'ai transplané.»

«Comment est-ce possible? Le sortilège ne doit plus faire effet... Il va falloir que je vois ça.» dit la professeure pour elle-même tout en quittant la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer. Harry s'empressa de prendre la parole.

«Je suis désolé.» dit-il.

«Merci.»

«Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rester.»

«Après, je serais allé te voir. Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler. Mais je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à raconter l'histoire une deuxième fois.»

«Je comprend.»

Cette fois, le silence s'installa, mais ce fut de courte durée.

«Tu... tu... tu vas... mieux qu'hier?» demanda Harry.

«Eh bien, j'allais un peu mieux ce matin, avant que je ne trouve ma maison sans dessus dessous.»

«C'est horrible. Tous ces événements qui arrivent en même temps. C'est bouleversant.»

Sa soeur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le silence se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que la directrice ne soit de retour.

«Vous dormirez dans le dortoir des filles de septième année de Gryffondors. Je crois que c'est l'endroit où vous serez le mieux. Est-ce que cela vous convient?» demanda-t-elle.

«Oui. C'est parfait.» répondit la jeune fille qui se leva pour quitter la pièce.

McGonagall se rassit derrière son bureau et regarda Harry. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière Leïla, elle reprit ce qu'elle disait avant l'arrivée de celle-ci.

«Donc... Où en étais-je?»

«Vous parliez des Horcruxes.»

«Oui, c'est vrai. Je disais donc que je me suis renseignée à ce propos. Dans la lettre de Dumbledore, j'ai appris certaines choses sur les Horcruxes déjà détruites.»

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bout de parchemin. Elle prit une plume et commença à écrire.

«Donc, il y a la bague, que le professeur Dumbledore a détruite l'an dernier. Ensuite, le livre, que vous avez éliminé il y a environ cinq ans. Finalement, le médaillon de Serpentard...

«Non.»

«Quoi, non?»

«Ce médaillon n'a pas été détruit. Dumbledore et moi étions à sa recherche et Dumbledore est mort après cette aventure. J'ai réalisé après sa mort que le médaillon pour lequel il avait perdu la vie n'était qu'un faux. Un certain RAB l'avait mis à la place du vrai, avec une note disant qu'il le détruirait.»

McGonagall eut un sourire en coin. Harry fut surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu sa professeure de métamorphose ainsi.

«Vous vous demandez certainement qui est ce RAB.» dit-elle.

«Évidemment.»

«Eh bien, je ne le sais pas non plus. Il a tenu à garder son identité secrète lorsque j'ai communiqué avec lui.»

«Vous lui avez parlé?»

«Non. Je lui ai écrit. J'ai réussi à lui faire parvenir la lettre par l'intermédiaire de quelques personnes. Il m'a répondu et j'ai su qu'il avait bel et bien détruit le médaillon.»

«Eh bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle.»

«Bien sûr. Donc, le médaillon est détruit.» dit-elle en écrivant _médaillon_ sur le parchemin.

Elle prit ensuite un autre bout de parchemin.

«Donc, il nous reste trois horcruxes.» continua-t-elle. «La coupe, le serpent et un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle.»

Harry fut surpris par tout ce que la directrice savait. Dumbledore avait dû être très précis dans sa dernière lettre.

«Alors, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire?» demanda-t-il.

La directrice eut un autre sourire en coin, ce qui surprit le jeune homme qui n'était pas habitué de voir la voir ainsi. Elle se pencha sur le côté et prit un sac qu'elle posa devant elle sur le bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et prit quelque chose à l'intérieur. Lentement, elle en sortit un objet.

Une belle coupe dorée.

* * *

NdA: Voilà pour le quinzième chapitre!

Wow! Ça avance vraiment vite!

Bon, je dois vous laisser car il est 3h10 am, je dois me lever à 9h demain... où plutôt tout à l'heure!

À la prochaine!


	16. Nouvelle Gryffondor

NdA: Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui reviewent! Cela m'encourage beaucoup et me fait très plaisir! (Bon ça, c'était mon moment «têteuse» de la journée...)

Certaines me disent que l'intrigue à propos de Maggie étant Leïla Potter était des plus voyantes... Que voulez-vous? Je n'arrive pas vraiment à garder une intrigue secrète... J'ose espérer que vous appréciez quand même ma fanfiction!

Enfin bref, voici donc le seizième (wow! seizième!) chapitre. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**La nouvelle Gryffondor**

La pièce était, depuis un certain temps, très sombre. La salle commune n'était éclairée que par les flammes qui, comme à chaque soir, dansaient dans le foyer. Devant celui-ci se trouvait un divan dont la couleur ressemblait à un mélange entre le mauve, le rouge et/ou le brun. Étonnament, cette couleur arrivait tout de même à être jolie. Il était presque dix heures du soir et presque tous les gryffondors étaient déjà tombés dans les bras de Morphée. Presque tous. Deux étaient encore debouts. Assis, en fait. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le divan à la couleur indéterminée, fixant les flammes sans rien dire.

«Tu crois qu'il a des problèmes?» demanda Hermione.

«Tu me parles, maintenant?» demanda Ron, tout surpris.

C'était effectivement la première phrase qu'elle lui disait depuis la veille.

«C'est pas pareil. Je m'inquiètes pour Harry.» dit-elle.

«Oh.»

Ils n'avaient effectivement pas revu leur ami depuis l'heure du midi, à la Grande Salle. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. N'aurait-il pas dû être dans la tour des Gryffondors depuis déjà de nombreuses heures? Tout cela devenait réellement inquiétant. Très inquiétant. Réellement inquiétant.(NdA: _Attention! Je m'apprête à vous apprendre quelque chose de surprenant... ILS ÉTAIENT INQUIETS! Wow! Que de surprises!_)

«Hermione...» commença le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

«Hum?» demanda-t-elle (NdA: _En supposant que ce soit une question..._) sans même quitter le feu des yeux.

«Est-ce... Est-ce qu'on... Est-ce qu'on va ignorer ce qui s'est passé? Je veux dire... est-ce qu'on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé?»

La brunette continua de fixer le foyer, semblant réfléchir.

«J'en sais rien.» dit-elle finalement.

«Tu n'en sais rien? Ça veut dire qu'on va en rester là?»

«Ron...» soupira-t-elle. «Ça peut pas marcher nous deux.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que...»

«Parce que quoi?»

«Oh j'en sais rien Ron! Arrête avec tes questions!»

«Hermione! Tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça sans réponse!»

«Pourquoi?»

Voilà. Il avait sa chance. Il pouvait le lui dire. Il avait envie de le lui crier. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait! Mais, malgré tout cela, le silence prit la place des mots, ces derniers ayant décidé de rester coincés dans la gorge de l'adolescent. La jeune fille se leva et marcha un peu, dos à son ami.

«C'est ce que je disais. Ça peut pas marcher. On... On... C'était une erreur.» conclut-elle.

Ron eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Une erreur.

«Je crois que nous devrions oublier tout ça.» continua-t-elle.

«Je t'aime.»

C'était un murmure. Presque inaudible. En réalité, ce n'était presque qu'un souffle. Mais elle l'entendit. Lentement, elle se retourna vers un Ron à la figure rouge comme une tomate.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?»

«J'ai dit... Je t'aime...»

Il l'avait dit rapidement, comme s'il avait honte de le dire. Mais elle comprit parfaitement. Lentement, elle se réavança vers le sofa et s'y assit tout aussi lentement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit car, au même moment, on entendit un bruit sourd. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivotait, laissant ainsi entrer quelqu'un. Les deux amis se levèrent en même, espérant de tout leur coeur voir Harry entrer. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

«Maggie!» s'exclama Hermione, plus que surprise.

«Ginny?» s'exclama Ron, voyant sa petite soeur accompagner la nouvelle venue.

«Quoi?» demanda la jeune rousse, apparemment ennuyée par la présence de son frère.

«Tu es debout? À cette heure?»

«Pfff! Toi aussi!»

«Je suis plus vieux!»

«D'un an!»

«Excusez-moi! Loin de moi l'idée de perturber votre dispute mais... en fait, oui c'est ça.» intervint la brunette.

Le frère et la soeur se jetèrent mutuellement un regard noir avant de reporter leur attention sur Leïla, qu'ils avaient presque oubliée.

«Maggie... heureuse de te revoir... Que fais-tu ici?» demanda Hermione.

«Je... Ma tante, chez qui je vivais, a disparu. McGonagall a accepté que je reste à Poudlard.»

«Oh mon dieu! C'est horrible! Je suis sincèrement désolée.» dit la brunette.

«Oh... ce n'est rien... en fait non, ce n'est pas rien, mais je vais bien.»

«Tu as vu Harry? Tu lui as parlé?»

«Oui. Je l'ai vu dans le bureau de McGonagall.»

«Dans le bureau de McGonagall? Il y est toujours?»

«J'en sais rien. Lorsque je suis arrivée, il y était et lorsque je suis repartie, il y était toujours. C'était il y a plusieurs heures alors je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.»

«D'accord... Tu veux t'asseoir?»

«Oui. Je commence à être fatiguée.»

Les quatres personnes allèrent s'installer près du feu. Hermione et Leïla sur le divan, Ron et Ginny sur des fauteuils à côté du sofa.

«Où vas-tu dormir?» demanda la brunette, la seule à poser des questions depuis le début.

«Dans le dortoir des filles de septième année.»

«Dans mon dortoir, dans le fond.»

«Oui, je suppose.»

«Parfait! Tu pourras prendre le lit à côté du mien. Il est libre. Tout comme plusieurs lits d'ailleurs.»

«Heu... Merci. C'est gentil.»

«De rien. Heum... tu dis que tu es sortie du bureau à McGonagall il y a quelques heures... pourquoi arrives-tu à la tour maintenant?»

«Eh bien. Je ne me situais pas très bien dans le château. Je suis restée un moment près de la statue en forme d'aigle qui cache les escaliers menant au bureau de la directrice. J'ai finalement reconnu Ginny parmi les élèves qui passaient devant moi dans le couloir. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et elle m'a fait une petite visite du château. Finalement, nous sommes venues ici.»

«D'accord et...»

«Hermione!» l'interrompit la cadette des Weasley. «Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle semble un peu trop fatiguée pour subir ton interrogatoire?»

Le ton n'était pas brusque, mais ferme. La jeune rousse savait pertinemment à quel point la jeune fille à la chevelure noire était troublée. Elle voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec toutes ces questions. La brunette regarda son amie un court moment, surprise. Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point elle posait beaucoup de questions. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement en pensant à comment Leïla devait se sentir.

«Tu as raison... désolée Maggie... Leïla?»

«Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends ta curiosité. Et pour le nom, choisis celui que tu préfères, je vais comprendre!»

Les trois autres eurent un sourire en coin, malgré la tristesse de la situation.

«Si tu veux, on peut aller se coucher. Je te montrerai le dortoir, ton lit, et tout le reste.» proposa la brunette.

«Oui. C'est une bonne idée.»

Le deux filles de dix-sept ans se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir leur étant destiné. Avant de disparaître derrière la porte, Hermione se tourna vers les deux Weasley.

«Si Harry arrive, avertissez-moi. Si je dors, dîtes-lui que je l'ai attendu aussi.» leur dit-elle.

«Oui.» dit Ginny.

«Merci. Bonne nuit.»

«Bonne nuit!»

* * *

Il devait être neuf heures du soir. Il ne savait plus tellement. Il traversa les couloirs sans voir les tableaux qui défilaient à ses côtés. Il était si épuisé. Il ne rêvait que de son lit. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant le tableau de la Grosse Dame devant lui. Il prononça le mot de passe et la peinture pivota. Il entendit quelques jurons venant de la Grosse Dame qu'il avait réveillée, mais il entra sans se préoccuper de la colère du tableau. Une fois dans la salle commune, il fut surpris par la noirceur des lieux. Une très faible clarté s'émanait des braises du foyer. Il sursauta en voyant une tête rousse apparaître de l'autre côté du dossier du sofa.

«Harry?» demanda Ginny.

«Heu... oui. Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

«On t'attendait et on s'est endormi.» répondit la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par _on_. Il remarqua alors Ron, qui dormait profondément, assit dans un fauteuil non loin de là. Il fronça les sourcils.

«Heuu... Quelle heure est-il?» demanda l'adolescent à la chevelure noire.

La jeune Weasley jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre moldue, cadeau de son père, qui avait toujours une passion immense pour tout ce qui se rattachait au monde moldu.

«Minuit.» répondit-elle.

«Minuit?» s'exclama le jeune homme.

Il était loin de croire qu'il avait passé tant de temps dans le bureau de la directrice.

«Où étais-tu?» demanda Ginny.

«J'étais dans le bureau de McGonagall.»

«Pendant une dizaine d'heures?»

«Nous avions quelque chose d'important à faire.» dit-il en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

«Harry... est-ce que tu as appris autre chose?» demanda la jeune rousse.

Sa curiosité était définitivement piquée. Elle était inquiète aussi. Tout ce qu'elle voyait qui aurait pu retenir le jeune homme aussi longtemps était qu'il avait dû apprendre une autre nouvelle déstabilisante à propos de sa famille ou bien autre chose. Elle s'imaginait qu'il avait dû errer dans l'école, troublé.

«Pourquoi cette question?»

«Eh bien... je ne sais pas trop... je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu rentres si tard...»

«C'est une longue histoire.»

«Tu sais, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.» dit-elle avec une voix compatissante.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin.

«Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas appris autre chose à propos de Leïla.» dit-il.

La jeune rousse le regarda sans comprendre.

«Je vais tout vous raconter demain. Je suis simplement trop fatigué ce soir.» lui dit-il.

«Heu... d'accord.»

L'adolescent lui sourit avant d'à nouveau se diriger vers son dortoir. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de celui-ci il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

«Peut-être devrais-je emmener Ron.» dit-il.

Ginny eut un court éclat de rire, ce qui tira légèrement le jeune homme roux du monde des rêves. Il ouvrit un oeil, ce qui fit rire sa soeur de plus belle.

«Hummmm... quoi?» murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

«Il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher.» lui répondit sa soeur.

«Quoi? Et Harry?» demanda-t-il.

Sa soeur ne lui répondit pas. De toute façon, il remarqua presque immédiatement son ami.

«Harry! Tu es là!» s'exclama le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse. «Où tu étais?»

«Je vais tout vous raconter demain. Maintenant, viens. Il est tard.» répondit simplement son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Heum... d'accord.» dit Ron en rejoignant Harry vers le dortoir.

* * *

NdA: Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Je sais que ces temps-ci, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action dans mes chapitres, mais il y a certaines intrigues que je ne peux pas mettre immédiatement. N'abandonnez pas votre lecture, je vous prie! Ça va venir!

À la prochaine! (Et reviewez!)


	17. L'avertissement

NdA: Rebonjour à toutes et à tous!

Voici donc la suite!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**L'avertissement**

Les quatre amis restèrent un long moment en silence. En fait, la salle commune était des plus bruyantes. Presque tous les Gryffondors s'affairaient à terminer leurs devoirs à la dernière minute, rassembler leurs affaires pour les cours de la journée ou à parler avec leurs amis, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent le temps de faire avec tous les devoirs qu'impliquaient les ASPICS. Par contre, tout ce bruit ne venait pas du quatuor rassemblé dans un coin isolé de la salle. Harry venait de raconter les événements de la veille et tous quatre réfléchissaient en silence à tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en l'espace de quelques mois.

«C'en est presque incroyable.» dit Ginny.

«Pourquoi?» demanda Harry.

«C'est fou. En l'espace de quoi? Deux mois? Tu as appris que tu avais une soeur supposément morte à la naissance, mais qui, finalement, avait plutôt été kidnappée et élevée en France. Tu apprends aussi que le médaillon était détruit et, pour finir, hier, tu détruis un quatrième horcruxe. Tu parles d'une année de fou!»

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice eut un sourire aux lèvres.

«Oui. J'aurais pas dit mieux.» dit-il simplement.

Ils stoppèrent net leur conversation en voyant une jeune fille à la chevelure noire sortir du dortoir des filles de septième année pour ensuite se diriger vers eux.

«Bonjour.» dit-elle aux autres d'une voix timide et endormie.

«Bon matin.» répondirent Hermione et Ginny à l'unisson.

Les deux garçons la saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

«Vos cours commencent à quelle heure?» demanda Leïla.

«Dans une quinzaine de minutes.» répondit la brunette.

«Ah bon. Je vais vous laisser alors.» dit-elle en faisant demi-tour pour se diriger vers son dortoir.

«Tu n'es pas obligée de nous laisser tout de suite. Tu peux rester un peu, si tu veux.» lui proposa la jeune Weasley.

Harry fut légèrement surpris par la gentillesse des deux filles face à Leïla. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient méchantes, loin de là. C'était juste qu'il trouvait qu'il y avait une certaine complicité entre elles. Pourtant, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Lorsque lui avait sentit cette impression de l'avoir toujours connu, il avait par la suite appris qu'elle était sa soeur, ce qui expliquait ce sentiment. Mais, en ce moment où il sentait que c'était la même chose pour Leïla, Hermione et Ginny, il réalisa alors que la jeune fille à la chevelure noire dégageait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose semblait être... indescriptible, n'ayant pas de nom. Tout ce qu'il savait était que ce quelque chose leur rendait impossible l'idée de la détester. Ils se sentaient presque immédiatement près d'elle. Leïla était tout simplement... adorable! Il ne put retenir un sourire à cette pensée. Il ne put retenir un sourire à l'idée qu'il lui ressemblait peut-être sur ce point... Puis, une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier le détestait depuis leur toute première année à Poudlard. Aurait-il détesté Leïla aussi? Aurait-il résisté au charme naturel de la jeune fille? Ou bien aurait-il été charmé, mais aurait fait semblant de la détester simplement parce qu'elle était de la même famille que Harry? Que de questions auquelles il n'aurait jamais de réponses. Malefoy était disparu depuis déjà de nombreux mois...

_Pourquoi je pense à lui?_ se demanda Harry.

À vrai dire, il voyait le blondinet de façon complètement différente depuis qu'il avait vu celui-ci passer près de basculer du côté de l'Ordre du Phoénix. Du côté du bien. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui se serait passé si Rogue n'était pas arrivé. Peut-être que cela n'aurait rien changé. Peut-être aussi aurait-il vraiment intégré l'Ordre du Phoénix. Que de questions sans réponses!

«Oh, non. Je préfères vous laisser. De toute façon, je dois aller régler quelques affaires. Merci quand même.» dit Leïla, ramenant, du même coup, Harry à la réalité.

«Ah bon... D'accord. À plus tard, alors.» dit Ginny.

* * *

Le cours de potions avait été plutôt pénible, mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Comparés à ceux de Rogue, les cours de potions de Rose-May Miller étaient des plus agréables. Au moins, la nouvelle professeure n'avait pas de chouchous, ni de boucs émissaires. Elle était juste, que ce soit pour les Gryffondors, les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles ou les Serdaigles. Quoique, elle semblait bien aimer les Gryffondors et semblaient trouver les Serpentards un peu trop espiègles, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait des préférés. Enfin, le cours était terminé et ils se dirigeaient tous vers leur salle commune.

«Hermione...» commença Harry.

La brunette tourna la tête vers son ami.

«Quoi?» lui demanda-t-elle.

«Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de te demander ce qui était arrivé à Malefoy?»

La jeune fille sembla surprise par la question. À la surprise succéda un air de réflexion.

«Heum... oui, c'est sûr que ça m'a déjà traversé l'esprit une fois ou deux. Pourquoi cette question?»

«(soupir) Je ne sais pas trop. Tout à l'heure, je me suis mis à me poser des questions. Je me demande s'il est devenu l'homme de confiance de Voldemort. Je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si Rogue n'était pas intervenu lors du sermon de Dumbledore à propos du bien et de la bonne voie à prendre... Ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que je pense à ça. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.»

«Eh bien... tu étais là lorsque Dumbledore a été tué. Tu étais là aussi quand Rogue a disparu avec Malefoy. Ça a dû être assez troublant. Je crois que c'est normal que tu y repenses. Je t'avouerai que moi aussi, ça m'intrigue un peu.»

Ils marchèrent un court moment en silence avant que la jeune fille au grand savoir ne reprenne la parole.

«Dis-moi... est-ce que Leïla et toi avez reparlé depuis que vous avez appris que vous êtes... frère et soeur...?» demanda-t-elle.

«Eh bien... oui, on parlé un peu dans le bureau de McGonagall. J'étais là lorsqu'elle a lui dit que sa tante avait disparu et qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Lorsque McGonagall est partie voir où elle pourrait dormir, on a discuté brièvement.»

«De quoi?»

«Eh bien... je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait voulu que je reste. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle devait me parler plus tard, de toute façon. Qu'elle préférait ne pas avoir à raconter son histoire deux fois.»

«Et vous ne vous êtes rien dit d'autre?»

«Eh bien... je lui ai demandé si elle allait... à part ça... non, rien d'important...»

«Harry... il va falloir que vous vous parliez un jour. Vous ne pouvez pas vous éviter indéfiniment!»

«Je sais... je sais. Peut-être que nous nous serions parlé si je n'avais pas pris tant de temps... avec McGonagall.»

«Oui... c'est tout de même étonnant toute cette histoire.» constata la brunette.

«Tu l'as dit.»

«Mais... je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'as pris tant de temps...»

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne autour n'écoutait. Par chance, ils étaient presque seuls dans le couloir. Ils avaient pris leur temps et presque tous les autres élèves avaient déjà regagné leur salle commune.

«Une horcruxe ne se détruit pas aussi facilement que ça peut en avoir l'air. Ça nous a prit du temps avant de réussir à en venir à bout... mais tu ne peux pas imaginer la fierté que j'ai ressentie en la voyant en morceaux sur le sol.» murmura Harry.

La jeune fille hocha la tête doucement.

«Je ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, mais je peux quand même tenter d'imaginer. Et j'imagine que ça doit être gratifiant.»

«Oui, ça l'est.»

«Mais, Dumbledore a eut la main brûlée lorsqu'il a détruit la bague... Mcgonagall et toi n'avez rien...non?»

«Eh bien... Je crois que nous avons eut de la chance. Ça a été dûr mais nous en sommes sortis indemnes... je ne saurais pas trop expliquer pourquoi. Je suppose que les difficultés étaient surtout pour se la procurer. J'ignore comment McGonagall a fait. J'étais trop énervé pour lui demandé.»

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, souhaitant dire quelque chose, mais elle ne put rien dire. Pas que les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Pas non plus qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire. Non. Ce qui l'en avait empêché, était plutôt un immense bruit d'explosion suivit de nombreux cris effrayés. Hermione et Harry tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du bruit: l'entrée. Méfiants et effrayés, ils coururent tout de même jusque devant la très grande porte du château. Ils restèrent figés devant ce qu'ils voyaient. Ce qu'ils voyaient n'était pas une grande porte. Ce n'était qu'un immense morceaux en bois calciné. Une immense tâche noire parsemait la porte et son contour. La structure avait tenu, mais était en très mauvais état. On vit bientôt McGonagall arriver en courant et regarder les lieux, bouche bée.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda la brunette à son ami.

«Un avertissement.» répondit ce dernier.

* * *

NdA: Voilà pour le dix-septième chapitre.

Je vous laisse languir jusqu'au prochain chapitre!

À la prochaine!


	18. Les Préoccupations d'Hermione

NdA: Pardon. J'ai mis du temps à publier le dix-septième chapitre (chapitre précédent). J'ai été en camp de jour de danse du 3 au 14 juillet. J'étais donc absente toute la journée et, à mon retour, j'étais si épuisée que je ne pensais qu'à me reposer et non à écrire. J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre-ci (dix-huitième) il y a quelques jours, mais mon ordinateur a bogué et j'ai tout perdu. J'ai attendu quelques jours avant de recommencer.

Voici donc la suite, le dix-huitième chapitre. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Les préoccupations de Hermione**

L'atmosphère de la tour était étouffante. La tension était palpable. La plupart des Gryffondors étaient dans leur dortoir. Les autres étaient éparpillés dans la salle commune. Certains lisaient, d'autres tentaient de faire leurs devoirs. En fait, ils tentaient de se changer les idées. D'autres n'essayaient même pas. Hermione faisait partie de la dernière catégorie. Elle était assise à l'extrémité d'un sofa, les jambes repliées contre elle, et fixait le foyer qui n'était même pas doté d'un feu. Après tout, il n'était que onze heures de l'avant-midi.

«Ça va?»

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers la provenance de la voix. Derrière le divan se trouvait une jeune fille de son âge à la chevelure noire.

«Ah... Leïla... Je ne t'avais pas vu.» dit-elle.

L'adolescente aux cheveux foncés contourna le fauteuil et s'asseya aux côtés de la brunette.

«Harry m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé.»

La jeune Granger, les genoux toujours sous le menton et fixant toujours le foyer, eut un petit sourire en coin.

«Vous vous êtes finalement parlé.» dit-elle.

Leïla fronça les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?» demanda-t-elle.

«Eh bien, Harry m'a dit ce matin que vous ne vous étiez toujours pas reparlé du fait que vous étiez frères et soeurs... C'est fait maintenant?»

L'autrefois nommée Maggie détourna le regard.

«Heum... non, pas vraiment. En fait, il racontait l'histoire à Ronald et moi. Il ne me parlait pas spécifiquement.»

Hermione soupira.

«Ce matin, avant l'incident, je disais justement à Harry que vous ne pourriez pas vous éviter sans arrêt.»

La jeune chanteuse soupira à son tour.

«Je sais... Je sais... En fait, je crois que je suis prête à en parler avec lui, mais lui ne semble pas l'être. Je crois que je le comprend.»

«Ouais... je peux comprendre qu'il soit sous le choc, mais je continue de croire que vous devriez en parler bientôt.»

«Je sais.»

Un silence s'installa l'espace de quelques secondes.

«Nous parlions de l'incident de ce matin et nous avons dérivé sur mes problèmes de famille.» commença Leïla, un sourire en coin. «Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... Ça va?»

«Hum... Oui... je suppose. Je suis simplement sous le choc.»

«Ça se comprend. Ça fait peur.»

«J'ai... j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir me sentir en sécurité...» La brunette prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. «Selon moi, Poudlard avait toujours été l'endroit le plus sécuritaire où je pouvais aller. Maintenant, je ne sais plus.»

La jeune fille à la chevelure noire sembla réfléchir un court moment.

«Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites entendre, mais je crois toujours que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire où rester. Je crois que ce serait bien plus dangereux ailleurs.»

La brunette hocha doucement la tête.

«Oui... probablement...»

* * *

Cette fois, les flammes d'un feu occupaient le foyer. Elles étaient la seule source de lumière dans la salle commune alors vide et sombre. Il devait être dans les environs de minuit. Tout les Gryffondors dormaient, ou à tout le moins étaient couchés et tentaient de dormir. En fait, une seule d'entre eux n'essayait même pas de trouver le sommeil. Hermione était toujours repliée sur elle-même, physiquement et psychologiquement, sur le sofa, à regarder les flammes danser dans le foyer. Elle avait à peine quitté cette position depuis le début de la journée, suite à l'incident. Il est vrai que cet événement la troublait, mais sa conversation avec Leïla l'avait étonnament légèrement rassurée. En milieu d'après-midi, McGonagall était venue pour expliquer certaines choses aux Gryffondors. Elle devait probablement avoir fait le tour des maisons. Elle avait expliqué que le sort qui protégeait Poudlard et qui empêchait tout sorcier de transplaner avait été éliminé à son insu. Détruire un tel sort exigeait une très grande force magique. Pour rassurer les élèves, la directrice avait ajouté qu'elle avait renouvelé le sortilège et l'avait renforci. Elle avait trouvé la faille du précédent. Le nouveau serait certainement plus puissant et beaucoup plus difficile à détruire. Hermione était toujours inquiète, mais elle était tout de même un peu rassurée de savoir que le sortilège était plus puissant. Malheureusement, elle avait autre chose qui la préoccupait. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu confier à Leïla. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas non plus eut le courage de confier à Ginny, avec qui elle avait brièvement parlé au cours de la journée. En réalité, elle ne savait même plus si elle avait vraiment raison d'être préocuppée. Peut-être l'avait-elle simplement mal entendu. Après tout, il l'avait murmuré. Il l'avait répété si rapidement qu'elle avait peut-être compris tout de travers.

«_Je t'aime._»

Elle repensait à ces mots sans arrêt. Les avait-il vraiment dit? Elle espérait que non. Ce serait si compliqué. Ils se disputaient toujours depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amoureux comme ça, du jour au lendemain! Elle avait beau se dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée, une très grande (trop grande même) partie d'elle-même souhaitait qu'il ait vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait cru entendre. Elle avait beau le nier... elle l'aimait. Elle pensait à lui sans arrêt. Elle était si concentrée dans son dilemme, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte d'un dortoir s'ouvrir. La porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, elle manqua laisser échapper un cri, qu'elle retint à la dernière minute. Par contre, elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour voir Ron, en pyjama, devant elle. (NdA: _Quand on parle du loup..._)

«Heu... Ça va?» demanda le roux, surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille.

«Hum... oui, oui... ça va.» répondit celle-ci en se rasseyant lentement.

À son grand désespoir (ou à sa grande joie, elle ne savait plus...), le jeune homme la rejoint et s'asseya à ses côtés.

«Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir?» demanda-t-il.

«En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé.»

«Ah bon... eh bien, moi j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi.»

La brunette hocha la tête, sans répondre et quitter des yeux le foyer, qu'elle avait si souvent fixé ces derniers temps.

«Je dois t'avouer que j'espérais te voir.» dit-il.

L'adolescente tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil relevé en signe d'interrogation.

«Je repense toujours à notre conversation d'hier...» continua-t-il.

Hermione ne disait rien. Elle aurait bientôt la réponse à ses questions.

«Je t'ai avoué quelque chose de vraiment difficile à dire et au moment où tu allais répondre, nous avons été interrompus. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ça... j'ai besoin de savoir ce que toi tu ressens.» dit-il.

La brunette regardait l'adolescent devant elle et se demandait comment réagir. Il avait bel et bien dit ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Il l'aimait. Mais l'aimait-elle? En réalité, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle continuait de se dire que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Puis, une question s'introduisit dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi serait-ce une mauvaise idée?_

Oui... Pourquoi? En réalité, refusait-elle d'avouer ses sentiments... par peur? Elle avait finalement trouvé une réponse, mais pas celle qu'elle attendait. Elle l'aimait. Alors qu'elle découvrait tout cela, elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle fixait Ron d'un air hébété. Alors que la jeune fille commençait à ressentir une joie immense, le jeune homme commençait à ressentir une immense déception. Elle ne répondait pas. Elle cherchait probablement comment lui dire qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il serra les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

«Je m'en doutais...» dit-il finalement avant de se lever et de marcher en direction de son dortoir.

La brunette ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à paniquer. Il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas! Alors qu'elle réalisait enfin ses véritables sentiments pour lui, elle perdait sa chance de les lui révéler!

«Attends!»

Le roux s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il n'eut que tout juste le temps de voir Hermione courir vers lui et l'embrasser. Il resta figé un court moment, trop surpris pour réagir. Puis, une fois la surprise passée, il se laissa aller dans le baiser. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un baiser involotaire. Ils le désiraient tous les deux. Ils se sentaient tous les deux si bien qu'ils restèrent ainsi bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. De toute façon, ils s'aimaient et le savaient. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

NdA: Ah! Il m'arrive parfois d'être si fleur bleue! Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas la romance rose bonbon... mais j'ai pas pu résister!

Je vous reviens bientôt avec le prochain chapitre! À la prochaine!


	19. Bout de Parchemin

NdA: Me voilà de retour! Désolée, ce fut plutôt long, mais l'inspiration m'avait soudainement désertée! Mais me voilà de retour! J'espère que vous aimerez!

Ah! J'allais oublier! Cette fanfic était classée Suspense/Romance. J'ai réalisé que le suspense était presque totalement absent de mon histoire. J'ai donc décidé de le changer pour Mystery/Romance. Je crois que cela sera plus approprié. Enfin, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, dîtes-le moi!

Voici donc le dix-neuvième chapitre. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Bout de Parchemin  
**

La neige tombait à l'extérieur. Par la fenêtre, les Gryffondors pouvaient voir les flocons d'un blanc immaculé tomber. Certaines de ces petites étoiles de neige restaient agglutinées à la vitre, rendant la vue encore plus brouillée qu'elle ne l'était par la mince couche de glace qui la recouvrait, formant ainsi des motifs ressemblant, selon certains points de vue, à des fleurs. Une jeune fille rousse et un jeune homme à la chevelure noire étaient tous deux assis à une table près de la fenêtre et, le menton appuyé sur les poings et les coudes sur le meuble, regardaient le spectacle offert par la saison hivernale. Des livres étaient disposés devant eux. Ils avaient réussis à étudier pendant plus de deux heures d'affilées, mais leur esprit s'était finalement évadé par la petite lucarne. La plus jeune des deux quitta finalement du regard la vitre gelée pour poser les yeux sur le garçon devant elle.

«Ça va?» demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement et regarda le jeune rousse.

«Oui... oui... ça va... pourquoi cette question?» répondit-il.

«Bah...j'en sais rien.» commença-t-elle en reposant le regard sur la fenêtre. «Tu sembles un peu... distant ces temps-ci.»

«Distant?» répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

«Oui... en fait, je ne sais pas trop. Tu sembles préoccupé. Je voulais seulement savoir si ça allait.»

«Ah bon... eh bien, oui. Ça va... enfin... je crois.»

«Pourquoi tu dis ça?»

Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice soupira.

«J'en sais rien.» dit-il. «Tout est si confu. J'ai l'impression de ne même plus me comprendre moi-même.»

«À cause de Leïla?» demanda Ginny.

Harry sembla réfléchir un court moment.

«Entre autres. Il est vrai que l'on ne s'est toujours pas réellement parlé. Hermione ne cesse de nous pousser dans le dos pour que nous le fassions.» confia-t-il.

La jeune Weasley eut un sourire en coin.

«Hermione... Il faut toujours que tout soit en ordre pour elle. Tu sais, elle n'a pas tort. Vous devez vous parler... mais si vous n'êtes pas prêts, vous n'êtes pas prêts! Ce n'est pas rien de se découvrir un frère ou une soeur dont on a ignoré l'existence pendant dix-sept ans.» dit-elle.

«Ouais... en fait... je serais prêt, mais je vois qu'elle ne l'est pas.»

Ginny le regarda un moment, semblant réfléchir.

«Tu sais...» dit-elle finalement. «Je suis prête à parier qu'elle se dit la même chose de toi.»

Le jeune homme la regarda à sont tour sans rien dire. Il voulut répliquer, mais se ravisa. Elle avait probablement raison.

* * *

Cette journée-là, il avait parlé un peu à Leïla. Ils avaient tous deux eut l'occasion de se parler de la situation. Ils avaient eut l'occasion de se parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Leur conversation s'était résumée à quelques phrases platoniques sans intérêt véritable. Chacun de leur côté, ils se décourageaient et se traitaient mentalement de tous les noms pour ne pas aborder le sujet qui leur brûlait les lèvres. Bien sûr, chacun ignorait que l'autre pensait la même chose. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient laissé, Harry repensait à sa conversation avec Ginny, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais n'arrivait pas à aborder Leïla autrement qu'avec ces phrases sans intérêt telles que ''Ça va?'' ou bien ''Que fais-tu de bon, par les temps qui courent?''. Il était probablement inutile de poser ces questions mais, au moins, le jeune Survivant avait l'impression de faire une certaine entrée en matière. Le problème était que son entrée en matière s'avérait en être aussi la sortie, la conversation se terminant presque immédiatement après que ces questions des plus ordinaires et courantes aient été posées et qu'elles aient reçu des réponses. Finalement, l'adolescent à la cicatrice se retrouva assis dans un sofa de la salle commune, se fondant dans la masse d'élèves à laquelle il ne portait même pas attention. Les autres participaient à des conversations animées avec leurs amis. Pas Harry. Il restait en silence à réfléchir. Il était en réalité tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua même pas une tête rousse s'approcher de lui.

«Harry.»

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

«Ron, salut.» dit-il.

Le plus jeune garçon des Weasley s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Ils ne se dirent d'abord rien, mais Harry apprécia tout de même la présence du jeune homme roux. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. À vrai dire, ils s'étaient vu, mais ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé, Ron étant préoccupé par Hermione et le Survivant par Leïla.

«Ça va?» demanda l'adolescent à la cicatrice.

«Oui. Et toi?»

«Oui.»

Celui à la chevelure foncée avait remarqué que, depuis deux jours, son ami n'était plus le même. Depuis un long moment, il semblait toujours découragé de la vie et ce, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait toujours nié, à cause de la brunette qu'il aimait, même s'il refusait de l'avouer. Par contre, depuis deux jours, il semblait plus... heureux. Aussitôt, le balafré commença à avoir quelques soupçons. Et si Ron et Hermione s'étaient finalement avoué leurs sentiments? Il fallait dire qu'il avait remarqué que ces deux-là tentaient désespérément d'agir aussi froidement l'un envers l'autre qu'avant, mais n'y arrivaient pas. Alors que le Survivant s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque à son ami, il remarqua alors un bout de parchemin dans les mains de celui-ci.

«Qu'est-ce c'est?» demanda-t-il.

Le roux regarda la petite note et sembla alors se rappeler de l'existence de celle-ci.

«C'est pour toi.» dit-il en la lui tendant. «C'est de McGonagall.»

Le jeune sorcier à la chevelure foncée fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la directrice pouvait bien avoir à lui dire? Il prit le bout de parchemin et le déplia. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée mais précipitée de la professeure de métamorphose.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda Weasley, qui ignorait bien sûr le contenu du message qu'il avait apporté à son ami.

Harry ne répondit pas et termina sa lecture.

_Je ne peux pas vous recevoir à mon bureau pour l'instant, mais j'ai à vous parler. Dès que j'aurai terminé de régler les quelques petits problèmes qui accaparent tout mon temps, je vous le ferai savoir. J'ai des nouvelles sur les «H». C'est un objet de Gryffondor._

_McGonagall_

Harry comprit immédiatement que les «H» étaient les horcruxes. Celle que Dumbledore avait supposé avoir appartenu soit à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor était donc à ce dernier. Le jeune homme en était surpris. L'ancien directeur avait dit que l'objet appartenait probablement à Serdaigle...

* * *

NdA: Désolée encore pour le temps que cela m'a prit pour updater. J'écrivais, j'effaçais car ce n'était pas assez bon, j'écrivais, j'effaçais car j'avais une autre idée... Enfin, ce fut long!

À la prochaine! (En espérant que ce ne sera pas trop long cette fois...)


	20. L'horcruxe Gryffondor

NdA: Bon, je m'étais promis de prendre moins de temps pour updater. Je crois donc avoir tenu ma promesse en updatant maintenant!

Voici donc le vingtième chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**L'Horcruxe Gryffondor**

Harry resta un moment à fixer la statue d'aigle avant de se décider à prononcer le mot de passe. Aussitôt, l'oiseau se mit à tournoyer, révélant par le fait même l'escalier menant au bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci lui avait envoyé un deuxième message, une semaine après le premier, lui disant qu'elle pouvait finalement le recevoir. Il avait eut une semaine pour réfléchir à ce que McGonagall pouvait avoir à lui dire. Une semaine pour se demander ce que pouvait bien être l'objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor. Dumbledore avait dit que le seul objet connu était en sûreté à Poudlard. La directrice avait réussi à en trouver un autre. Il était si impatient de tout savoir. Lorsqu'il se trouva finalement devant la porte, il tenta de se calmer avant de cogner doucement. Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit.

«Bonjour, M. Potter. Entrez.» dit McGonagall.

Il s'exécuta en saluant la directrice. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau (NdA: _Le meuble!_) de cette dernière et, une fois à destination, le jeune homme s'assit à l'une des chaises que la femme lui indiquait. Lorsqu'il fut finalement installé, elle fit de même, derrière son bureau. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, le jeune sorcier s'impatienta.

«Alors? Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?» demanda-t-il.

En réalité, sa question n'était pas très juste. Il savait qu'elle voulait le voir pour lui parler des horcruxes. Ce qu'il voulait réellement savoir, c'était l'identité de cette fameuse horcruxe.

«Eh bien, si vous avez bien reçu mon petit mot, la semaine dernière, vous savez certainement que je vous ai convoqué pour vous parler des horcruxes.»

«Oui.»

«Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma note, je sais maintenant que l'horcruxe que Dumbledore avait supposé appartenir à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor appartient en fait à ce dernier.»

«Oui.» dit-il, de plus en plus impatient.

«Je suis désolée de vous dire que je n'ai pas pu vous attendre pour détruire cette horcruxe, comme je l'ai fait pour la coupe. Si je n'ai pas pu vous recevoir plus tôt, c'est parce que je me suis absentée. Je suis allée détruire cet objet dans un endroit plus sûr. Il était imprudent de notre part d'avoir détruit la coupe à Poudlard. Vous-savez-qui n'a pas tardé à nous faire savoir qu'il était en colère.»

Harry hocha doucement la tête, repensant à la gigantesque porte d'entrée complètement calcinée. Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut furtivement un bandage qui entourait le petit doigt de la main droite de la directrice. Il repensa alors à la main calcinée de Dumbledore, l'année précédente, résultat de la destruction de la bague.

«Je suis donc allée détruire l'objet dans un endroit bien plus loin, afin de brouiller les pistes. Bien sûr, je ne crois pas que cela risque vraiment de tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cela nous donne un peu de temps pour se préparer.» ajouta la femme.

Le jeune homme hocha à nouveau la tête. Il voyait très bien que la directrice tournait autour du pot, ne révélant pas l'identité de l'objet. Elle tentait visiblement de garder la surprise. Le jeune sorcier s'impatientait définitivement.

«Professeure... Dumbledore disait que le seul objet connu ayant appartenu à Gryffondor était en sécurité à Poudlard. Il disait que le le seul objet connu était l'épée.» dit-il.

«Dumbledore n'avait pas tort.»

«Mais... vous avez donc trouvé un autre objet qui lui avait appartenu?»

La directrice eut un sourire en coin.

«Qui a parlé d'un autre objet?»

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Vous... vous voulez dire que... que l'horcruxe était... l'épée?»

«Oui.» répondit simplement la directrice.

Le jeune resta un long moment immobile, bouche bée, à fixer McGonagall avec des yeux ronds. C'était impossible! Cette épée avait toujours été gardée en sécurité à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait veillé dessus pendant toutes ces années. Et puis, il avait combattu le basilic géant avec cette épée, dans la chambre des secrets, environ cinq ans plus tôt. Comment pouvait-il avoir vaincu cette créature crée par Voldemort avec une épée contaminée par le mal du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même?

«Je... je ne comprends pas... J'ai tué ce basilic avec cette épée, en deuxième année... comment est-ce possible?» demanda-t-il.

«Eh bien, j'étais toute aussi surprise que vous. Je crois que Vous-savez-qui n'avait pas vraiment prévu que voux utilisiez cette épée contre sa créature. Je crois qu'il a simplement fait l'erreur de négliger ce détail et cela s'est retourné contre lui.»

«Mais... comment a-t-il pu changer cet objet en horcruxe? Dumbledore a veillé sur cette épée pendant des années!»

«Eh bien, je crois qu'il n'a suffit que d'un court moment de distraction de la part de Dumbledore pour que Vous-savez-qui prenne l'épée. Si j'ai bien compris, il l'a prise et, après l'avoir changée en horcruxe, l'a remise à sa place, comme si de rien n'était. Qui ce serait douté que cette épée, gardée en sécurité à Poudlard depuis toutes ces années, était en réalité une horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres?»

Tout cela prenait du sens. Effectivement, c'était le genre de Voldemort. Quel hypocrite!

«Alors, cela veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que... le serpent?» demanda le jeune homme.

La directrice eut un autre sourire en coin. Le jeune sorcier commençait à se méfier de ces sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de McGonagall avant cette année-là.

«Eh bien, je voulais justement vous en parler. J'ai des nouvelles à ce sujet.» dit-elle.

Des nouvelles... Quel genre de nouvelles?

«Vous savez, les serpents sont vivants et parfois difficiles à maintenir...» continua-t-elle. «Eh bien... ce serpent s'est échappé et s'est tout bêtement fait dévoré par une créature sauvage.»

À nouveau, le jeune homme resta bêtement immobile, bouche bée. Comment faisait-elle? Combien de sources avait-elle? Tout cela allait si vite. On aurait dit un mauvais _soap_ américain tellement tout se passait comme par magie. (NdA: _Jeux de mooooots!_) Pourtant, c'était la vraie vie et une autre horcruxe était éliminée.

«Donc, cela veut dire que...» commença Harry.

«Les horcruxes sont maintenants toutes éliminées.» termina pour lui la directrice.

* * *

NdA: Voici donc le vingtième chapitre! Wow! Vingt chapitres! Ça avance vite! J'espère que vous aimez toujours! Surtout, Reviewez! Vos commentaire me font toujours plaisir!

À la prochaine!


	21. Temps des Fêtes

NdA: Me revoilà! Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent malgré le fait qu'il était plutôt court. Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir.

Bon, eh bien... Voici le 21e chapitre!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Temps des Fêtes**

Décembre venait à sa fin et il faisait plus froid que jamais. Tous les élèves, ou presque, se dépêchaient de terminer leurs bagages. C'était le jour où ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux pour les Fêtes. Ils avaient tous hâte de retrouver leurs familles, pour lesquelles ils s'étaient tous inquiété au cours des quatre mois qu'ils avaient passé à l'école. Harry, quant à lui, était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre de son dortoir et regardait la neige tomber. Chaque année, tout le monde courait un peu partout pour terminer de ranger leurs affaires dans des valises, souvent trop petites pour tout contenir, alors que lui devait se contenter de les regarder faire, n'ayant nulle part où aller pour célébrer Noël. Mais cette année-là n'était pas pareille. Il allait fêter Noël chez les Weasley. Hermione les rejoindrait seulement pour le jour de l'an. Il était heureux de pouvoir quitter Poudlard l'espace de trois semaines. Cette école avait toujours été sa maison, l'endroit qu'il préférait le plus mais, ces derniers-temps, ses murs devenaient étouffants. L'inquiétude et la peur qui y régnait en permanence le rendaient malade. Il était heureux de quitter cette ambiance pour les Fêtes. S'il n'était pas en train de faire ses valises comme les autres, c'était parce qu'il les avait terminées depuis bien longtemps. Il avait tellement hâte qu'il s'était empressé de s'y mettre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière conversation avec Mcgonagall et il y repensait toujours. Il ne savait pas trop comment se sentir face à la situation. Il était heureux. Les horcruxes étaient toutes éliminées. Voldemort se retrouvait donc sans plus rien pour le maintenir en vie, autre que la parcelle de vie qui l'habitait encore. Pourtant, le sorcier à la cicatrice n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Il avait attendu ce jour si longtemps. Pourtant, il avait peur. Tout cela signifait qu'il devrait combattre Voldemort. C'était officiel. Et cela viendrait bien plus vite qu'il ne pourrait le croire. Probablement le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait-il pas encore réalisé qu'il avait tout perdu mais, lorsqu'il le saurait, sa colère serait terrible.

«Harry?»

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. Ron.

«Ça va?» demanda le roux.

«Oui.» répondit l'autre. «Pourquoi?»

«Je ne sais pas. Tu semblais songeur.» répondit le jeune Weasley en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit se trouvant à côté de la fenêtre où se tenait son ami.

«C'est le cas.» admit ce dernier.

«À quoi tu penses?»

«À tout et à rien.»

«Tu repenses encore à...» le roux jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de reprendre ce qu'il disait en murmurant. «...aux horcruxes?»

Le Survivant eut un sourire sans humour et hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

«Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?» demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

«J'en sais rien. C'est pour cela que j'y pense.» dit-il.

«Ah bon.»

Ils ne purent rien dire de plus car la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, démontrant un Seamus essouflé. Quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son front, démontrant qu'il avait courut très vite pour venir jusqu'ici.

«Venez voir ça! C'est hallucinant!» dit-il avant de quitter la pièce, suivit par tous les autres garçons se trouvant dans le dortoir, tous intrigués.

D'après la voix de Seamus, Harry devina que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il s'imagina alors le pire. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé? Ils quittèrent la tour et coururent jusque là où le garçon les conduisait: la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, au lieu d'y trouver la somptueuse pièce, surmontée d'un toit magique, qu'ils connaissaient, ils trouvèrent plutôt une immense salle en ruines. Le toit, qui aurait dû représenter des flocons de neige tombant du ciel, montrait plutôt un horrible orage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la météo de la journée. Ils restèrent tous immobiles, bouche bée, à fixer le désastre qu'était devenu la salle où ils mangeaient chaque jour. Le Survivant était horrifié. Il savait parfaitement ce que tout cela était. Un avertissement. Un autre. Mais celui-ci était bien pire que le premier qui, pour sa part, ne faisait que représenter la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse à la destruction d'une de ses Horcruxes. Cet avertissement-là, était plutôt... un début. Voldemort ne tenait pas à les avertir de se tenir tranquille avec ses Horcruxes. Il les avertissait de sa venue prochaine.

* * *

Tous les élèves avaient dû rejoindre leurs maisons respectives. Personne ne parlait, ou presque. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas la signification exacte de cet avertissement, ils voyaient que c'était grave. Ils avaient peur. Harry aussi. Voldemort était furieux. Ce pour quoi il avait travaillé si fort avait été détruit. Il voulait se venger. Il viendrait. Il détruirait. Il tuerait. Le Survivant avait peur. Lui aussi avait travaillé fort, mais tout cela l'aurait-il simplement mené à sa perte? Avait-il simplement attiré le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard? Les élèves risquaient de mourir par sa faute. _Tu voulais éliminer Voldemort. Que pouvais-tu faire d'autre?_ Il se réconforta légèrement à cette pensée, mais continuait tout de même à avoir peur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses pensées furent toute fois interrompues par un bruit familier. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivotait, laissant ainsi entrer quelqu'un dans la tour. Les Gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à voir apparaître leur directrice. Elle demanda à quelques élèves d'aller chercher tous les autres qui se trouvaient dans les dortoirs. Lorsque tous furent présents, elle commença.

«Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.»

Tous commencèrent à anticiper la suite, qui vint tout de même.

«Vous avez tous, ou presque, vu ce qui est arrivé à la Grande Salle. Avec un sortilège, nous avons réussi à la remettre comme avant, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'un danger rôde.» continua-t-elle. «Même si l'école s'est fait attaquer à deux reprises, elle reste tout de même bien plus sécuritaire que bien des endroits. Seule la Grande Salle fut attaquée car un sortilège a grandement diminué l'attaque. Malheureusement, ce genre de sortilège ne protège que bien peu d'endroits... À vrai dire, je crois que seul Poudlard possède cette protection. J'ai donc le malheur de vous annoncer que l'école ne laissera personne sortir pour les Fêtes.»

Tous se mirent à parler en même temps, exprimant leur frustration et leur déception. D'autres posaient des questions, sur l'origine de l'attaque, qui se noyèrent dans le flot de voix qui se mélangeaient. La directrice imposa le silence avant de reprendre.

«Je sais que vous êtes déçus, mais nous devons vous garder ici. Les transports sont extrêmement dangereux et vous serez bien plus en sécurité ici. Je suis désolée, mais c'est ainsi.» termina-t-elle de son ton catégorique qui refusait toute riposte.

Après ces dires, elle quitta la pièce, laissant les Gryffondors frustrés, déçus et en état de choc. Certains se levèrent pour aller défaire leurs bagages, d'autres restèrent à la même place, songeant à nouveau aux paroles de McGonagall. Harry soupira. Finalement, il passerait un autre Noël ici.

* * *

NdA: Voici donc le 21e chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires!

Bon, eh bien... à la prochaine!


	22. Noël à l'école

NdA: Me revoilà donc pour le 22e chapitre! J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Noël à l'école**

Harry devait l'avouer: parmi tous les Noël qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, celui-ci aurait été le plus beau... s'il n'y avait pas eut cette maudite ambiance imprégnée d'inquiétude et de peur. Mais, malgré tout, il était satisfait de ce Noël. Il l'avait passé avec ses amis. Il avait reçu de merveilleux cadeaux. Hermione lui avait offert un livre traitant des sortilèges. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la lecture, mais il appréciait tout de même le geste. Ron lui avait offert un sac rempli de sucreries provenant de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait refusé de révéler comment il les avait obtenues. Hermione avait beau l'avoir torturé avec ses dix mille questions, il avait tenu sa langue. Le Survivant eut un sourire en coin en repensant à ces deux-là. Ils avaient finalement avoué qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Le sorcier à la chevelure noire ignorait comment, mais il le savait depuis un certain bout de temps. C'était probablement leur changement de comportement et d'attitude qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Ou peut-être les sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient, pensant n'être vus de personne. Ginny non plus n'avait pas semblé bien surprise. Probablement avait-elle aussi vu ces sourires. Enfin, pour en revenir à nos moutons, la jeune rousse lui avait, pour sa part, offert une montre moldue. En riant, elle lui avait expliqué que son père était passionné par ces bidules et ne cessait de s'en procurer des tas de modèles, qui ne répondaient malheureusement jamais à ses questions. Harry avait aussi rit. MonsieurWeasley était toujours aussi fasciné par la technologie moldue! Puis, le jeune homme pensa à Leïla. Ils ne s'étaient rien offert, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. C'était la première fois depuis seize ans qu'il passait Noël avec un membre de sa famille, excepté, bien sûr, pour les Dursley avec qui il avait passé Noël jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard. Harry et sa soeur ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé, mais ils s'étaient alternativement observé. En réalité, chacun mourait d'envie de parler de tout ça, mais aucun ne le faisait. Mais bref! Il avait tout de même passé un beau Noël et il était étendu sur son lit, à y repenser. Il était alors huit heures du matin, le lendemain du déballage des cadeaux. En d'autres mots, c'était le 25 décembre. Il venait de se réveiller et il ne s'était toujours pas levé, se contentant de repenser à la veille. Il remarqua alors qu'il était seul dans le dortoir. Pour la plupart de ses compagnons de dortoirs, il n'était pas surpris. Il les savait lève-tôt. Mais pour Ron, c'était une autre histoire. Ron qui se levait tôt un jour de congé, surtout le matin de Noël, c'était franchement exceptionnel. Le sorcier à la cicatrice s'extirpa de ses couvertures et marcha jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir et quitter le dortoir alors désert. Presque tous les Gryffondors étaient levés et se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Vu les événements récents, la directrice empêchait toute circulation inutile dans les couloirs de l'école. Ainsi, les élèves ne quittaient leurs maisons que pour aller manger et autres choses du genre. Donc, les Gryffondors qui n'étaient pas dans la salle commune devaient probablement être dans leurs dortoirs. Harry resta un court moment planté au même endroit avant d'apercevoir ses amis dans un coin plutôt isolé de la salle. Il marcha jusqu'à eux. Ginny le vit immédiatement arriver.

«Tiens! Tu es levé?» le salua-t-elle à sa façon.

«Il semble bien.» répondit-il d'un ton toujours un peu endormi.

«Tu as bien dormi?» demanda Hermione.

«Oui.» répondit-il en s'asseyant dans le seul fauteuil libre dans le cercle que formait ses amis.

«Tant mieux.» répondit la brunette.

C'est alors que le jeune homme remarqua la présence de Leïla. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur ce que disait Ginny. Intrigué, Harry tenta aussi de se plonger dans la conversation mais, en voyant la jeune rousse, il se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise d'être toujours en pyjama. Il avait négligé de s'habiller, vu l'heure très matinale de la journée. Mais, étonnament, il se sentait gêné d'avoir si piêtre allure devant elle. _Harry! Quelles pensées tu as? Ne serais-tu pas en train de retomber amoureux?_ Non, il ne fallait pas. Il l'avait laissée pour la protéger. Il ne devait pas retomber amoureux. En fait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre était qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de l'aimer. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ils avaient tous deux agi comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eut entre eux. Le jeune homme s'était donc laissé croire que ses sentiments s'étaient atténués. Mais c'était faux. C'était faux et, en ce matin de Noël où elle était si belle, il le réalisait. Elle portait une robe rouge et orangée mettant en valeur ses cheveux roux. Elle lui avait parlé de cette robe, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait si hâte de la porter que, même s'ils avaient dû rester à l'école pour les Fêtes, elle l'avait tout de même mise. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans une coiffure que Harry ne tenta même pas d'analyser tellement elle semblait compliquée. Il se demanda qui la lui avait faite. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune Weasley pour savoir qu'elle n'avait aucun talent dans la coiffure. Enfin, peu importait qui l'avait coiffée, il la trouvait splendide... et cela le terrifiait. Il aimait toujours Ginny.

* * *

Les flocons de neige tombaient doucement dehors, s'ajoutant à la couche de neige déjà présente. (NdA: _Bon, je crois que vous commencez à comprendre que c'est l'hiver, qu'il neige et qu'il fait froid!_) Le feu de la salle commune réussissait à chasser le froid hivernal (NdA: _Bon! Qu'est-ce que je disais?_) de la tour au complet, ou presque. Harry se trouvait à nouveau seul dans le dortoir. Il était assis sur son lit, à réfléchir. Il réfléchissait énormément, ces derniers temps. Il avait tant de choses auquelles penser! Voldemort, les horcruxes, Poudlard, Leïla... toutes ces choses tournoyaient dans sa tête en permanence... sauf en ce 25 décembre, où il était seul dans son dortoir. Étonnament, à ce moment précis, il ne pensait plus à tout ça. Il pensait plutôt à une belle rousse d'un an sa cadette. Il était troublé et il pensait à elle. Elle occupait tout son esprit. Il tourna la tête vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir. C'était probablement Ron, ou bien Seamus, ou Dean. Il resta surpris de plutôt voir apparaître la longue chevelure noire de Leïla. La jeune fille semblait légèrement timide. C'était plutôt contraire à son attitude habituelle. En tout cas, Harry ne l'avait pas vraiment connu comme ça... à tout le moins pas au bal d'Halloween. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

«Salut.» dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant son lit, les mains dans les poches de ses _jeans_.

Elle portait dans _jeans_ bleus foncés un peu délavés avec un _T-shirt_ bleu pâle. Elle pouvait se permettre de se vêtir de manches courtes puisqu'il faisait relativement chaud dans la tour. Ses cheveux étaient laissés libres. Elle ne semblait pas les avoir brossés ce matin-là, ce qui leur donnait un petit air décoiffé.

«Salut.» répondit-il.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait aussi un peu gêné en sa présence. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire avant que Harry ne brise la glace.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille eut un sourire en coin.

«J'en sais rien... je crois que j'essaie de fuir Ginny et Hermione...»

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire.

«Ouais, elles peuvent parfois être plutôt traumatisantes.» avoua-t-il.

«Oh... Elles sont très gentilles, mais...»

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Son frère comprenait parfaitement. Elle s'avança un peu plus et s'assit sur le bord du lit voisin de celui d'Harry. Suite à cela, aucun des deux ne prit la parole. Tous deux brûlaient d'envie d'aborder un certain sujet, mais aucun des deux ne savait comment débuter.

«Ça va?» se risqua le sorcier à la cicatrice.

«Oui. Ça ne va pas trop mal. Et toi?»

«Oui. Ça va...»

Et le silence que le jeune homme redoutait arriva. Il espérait que la conversation continuerait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À son grand soulagement, ce fut Leïla qui brisa ce fameux silence.

«Tu sais... Ces derniers mois, Hermione et Ginny se sont relayées pour me harceler... à propos de... la discussion que nous devrions avoir.»

Harry voyait qu'elle était mal à l'aise de parler de cela, mais il lui était tellement reconnaissant d'aborder le sujet.

«Eh bien... bienvenue dans le club!» s'exclama-t-il en riant.

La jeune fille se mit aussi à rire.

«Heureuse de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à subir cela!»

Puis, un autre silence se prépara à remplacer les mots. Le jeune homme paniqua. Non! Ils étaient si près du but! Il ne fallait pas tout gâcher!

«Alors...» commença-t-il. Comment devait-il s'y prendre? «Hum... Comment tu prends tout ça?»

Il se trouvait stupide de poser la question ainsi. Il avait l'impression d'être un psychologue qui posait des questions à sa patiente.

«Au début, j'étais troublée... mais ça tu le sais...» répondit-elle. «Mais... je crois que maintenant ça va mieux... et toi?»

«Un peu comme toi... ça m'a troublé... surtout que j'avais appris un peu plus tôt que j'avais une soeur, mais on m'avait dit qu'elle était morte. Apprendre d'un coup que non seulement elle était vivante, mais qu'en plus c'était la fille que j'avais rencontré au bal d'Halloween...» Ils eurent tous deux un sourire en coin au souvenir de ce fameux bal. «C'était... c'était bouleversant.»

«Eh bien... moi, j'ignorais totalement que j'avais un frère. J'ai appris, non seulement, que j'en avais un, mais aussi que les personnes que j'avais toujours cru être mes parents ne l'étaient pas, mais bien des mangemorts s'étant mis au service de Tu-sais-qui pour avoir un enfant.»

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête à ces souvenirs.

«Ça a dû être... difficile.» dit le jeune homme.

«Très.» confirma Leïla. «On m'avait dit peu avant que j'étais adoptée... mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer cela!»

Un nouveau silence s'installa l'espace d'un très court moment avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole.

«Tu sais...» commença-t-il. «...J'ai toujours cru que je n'avais plus aucune famille. Je veux dire, à part les Dursley... mais je ne les considère pas vraiment comme ma famille...»

«Les Dursley?» demanda l'adolescente.

Harry se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais parlé d'eux à sa... soeur.

«Oui... La soeur de ma mère, son mari et leur fils... ils ne sont pas sorciers car ma mère n'était pas de ''sang pur'', comme l'appelaient plusieurs sorciers intolérants. Ce sont eux qui m'ont ''élevé'' lorsque mes parents sont morts... mais ils me détestent et je les déteste. Avec eux, j'ai eut une vie merdique. Ils m'ont caché mes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne me l'annoncer alors que j'avais onze ans... C'est seulement à partir de ce moment que j'ai vraiment eut l'impression de... vivre!»

Il se surprit à faire toutes ces confidences à la jeune fille.

«Ce sont... nos oncle, tante et cousin?» demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par la question. C'était vrai... c'était aussi sa famille. Il avait encore de la difficulté à y croire.

«Oui... oui. C'est vrai...» répondit-il.

Ils restèrent un autre court moment en silence.

«Je crois que tu disais quelque chose avant que je ne t'interrompe.» remarqua finalement le jeune fille.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il disait.

«Oui, c'est vrai... oui, comme je le disais, j'ai toujours cru que je n'avais plus de famille. Puis, en troisième année, j'ai rencontré Sirius Black.»

«Sirius Black... le criminel!»

«Heum... eh bien, c'est comme ça qu'il était connu, mais tout ce dont il était accusé était faux. On l'avait accusé d'avoir été complice de Voldemort, mais c'était en réalité Peter Pettigrew qui avait trahi mes... nos parents.»

«Wow... j'étais pas au courant.»

«Disons que cette version de l'histoire n'a pas vraiment voyagé... Mais moi je connaissais la vérité. Je savais qu'il était en réalité... mon parrain.»

Leïla ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Ton parrain?» s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant de continuer.

«S'il est ton parrain... est-il... le mien aussi?»

La question surprit Harry.

«Heum... à vrai dire, je l'ignore... je n'en sais rien! J'ignore s'il était notre parrain à nous deux ou si le tien était quelqu'un d'autre...»

«D'accord... mais désolée je t'ai à nouveau interrompu. Tu disais?»

«Heum... oui! J'ai rencontré Sirius Black. J'étais tellement heureux! Soudainement, j'avais une famille. Ce n'était qu'une personne, mais elle représentait tant pour moi!»

«Qu'est-il arrivé?»

«En cinquième année, il a combattu des mangemorts... et il est mort.»

«Oh... je suis désolée.»

«Ne le sois pas. Mais donc, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu toute la famille qui me restait. Je n'avais plus rien.»

«Ça a dû être dur.»

«Ça l'a été. Tout le reste de l'année et à peu près tout l'été qui a suivit, j'ai eut l'impression d'être en dépression. Je n'avais envie de rien... j'étais toujours triste... par chance j'avais des amis.»

«Oui... par chance.»

«Enfin, tout ça pour dire que... lorsque j'ai appris que j'avais une soeur morte à la naissance... j'étais à nouveau abattu car j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, quand j'ai appris que tu étais vivante, j'étais bouleversé... mais en même temps...»

Il chercha le mot approprié, sans réellement trouver.

«Soulagé?» proposa Leïla.

«Oui... soulagé...»

Ils restèrent un autre moment en silence.

«Jeune, j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une soeur... je n'avais jamais comprit pourquoi ma mère refusait d'avoir un autre enfant... en réalité, elle ne pouvait simplement pas en avoir...» confia la jeune fille.

On disait qu'un ange passait chaque fois qu'un moment de silence s'installait. Eh bien, depuis le début de la conversation, Harry pensait avoir vu passer tous les habitants du paradis. Par contre, ce silence-là dura plus longtemps que les autres, ou à tout le moins, c'était ce dont le jeune homme avait l'impression. Finalement, la jeune chanteuse sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

«Attend-moi, je reviens.» dit-elle en se levant avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte et de quitter la pièce.

La curiosité du sorcier à la cicatrice était définitivement piquée. Il ne fallut à Leïla que deux ou trois minutes avant de revenir, un petit paquet dans les mains. Elle retourna s'aseoir sur le même lit et tendit la boîte au jeune homme. Celui-ci la prit, se demandant ce que cela pouvait contenir. Il l'ouvrit et, à sa grande surprise, y trouva une couverture de bébé verte pâle. Il regarda la sorcière à la chevelure noire, sans comprendre.

«J'ai toujours eut cette couverture, sans vraiment connaître sa véritable histoire. Un jour, j'ai rémarqué un nom brodé dans un coin. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce nom y était gravé. Mes parents m'ont alors dit qu'ils l'avaient achetée dans une vente de garage moldue. Ils disaient que c'était le nom du bébé des anciens propriétaires. Mais... maintenant je comprend mieux.»

Harry, intrigué, regarda chaque coin avant d'en trouver un sur lequel un nom y était brodé en fil bleu: _Lily P.

* * *

_

NdA: Voici donc pour le 22e chapitre! J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié!

À la prochaine, alors!


	23. Trouvaille

NdA: Rebonjour à tous! Me voici donc de retour, vous apportant, par le fait même, le 23e chapitre! Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps. J'avais un autre camp de jour la semaine dernière. Ce chapitre était prêt depuis un bon moment, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le corriger et, lorsque j'ai enfin eut le temps, mon ordinateur m'a causé des problèmes. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment réglé, car je n'arrive pas à faire des lignes. Voilà pourquoi l'histoire est séparée par des traits d'union! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! (Pour le retard, pas pour les traits d'union...¬ ¬) J'espère aussi que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trouvaille**

La Grande Salle était pleine. C'était la première fois depuis l'attaque. Suite à cet événement, presque tout le monde évitait cette pièce, mais ils en étaient vite venu à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas plus dangereuse que les autres. Et puis, c'était Noël! Ils préféraient tous mettre leurs peurs de côté et manger tous ensemble. Les conversations bruyantes animaient l'endroit. En fait, presque seul Harry n'y participait pas. Il était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard voyageait de Ginny, toujours aussi belle, à Leïla. C'était la première fois que celle-ci mangeait avec tous les autres élèves. Avant, Hermione et Ginny lui emmenaient quelque chose à manger à la tour, la jeune fille à la chevelure noire ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres. Bien sûr, tous les Gryffondors avaient remarqué la présence de l'intruse et la nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de l'école. Ainsi, tous avaient bien vite su qu'une fille inconnue dormait dans le dortoir des filles de septième année dans la tour des Gryffondors. Cela n'avait pris que deux semaines avant qu'une autre rumeur ne voyage: cette fille était la soeur d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier ainsi que Leïla avaient alors été inondés de questions auxquelles ils n'avaient jamais voulu répondre. Au bout de deux autres semaines, les élèves avaient finalement laissé tomber. Malgré l'absence de réponses de la part des principaux concernés, tous savaient que la rumeur disait vrai. Mais bon, c'était Noël et Harry se remémorait son avant-midi. Il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes de couler en voyant le nom de sa mère brodé sur la couverture.

«_Si j'ai bien deviné, j'étais enveloppée dans cette couverture lorsque j'ai été kidnappée._» lui avait expliqué sa soeur.

Il l'avait serré dans ses bras en la remerciant. Ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment. Ils avaient jusqu'alors ignoré à quel point ils avaient besoin de cette étreinte. Ils s'étaient serré fort et cela leur avait fait tant de bien. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement séparés, le jeune homme avait ouvert un tiroir de sa table de chevet et en avait extrait un album photo tout échiffé.

«_Ce sont des photos de nos parents. Hagrid me l'a donné, il y a de cela plusieurs années._» avait-il expliqué.

Ils avaient regardé les photos ensemble. Cette fois-là, ce fut au tour de Leïla de laisser échapper quelques larmes. Après cela, ils avaient parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de dîner. Depuis, ils se lançaient quelques regards qui étaient indéchiffrables pour les autres, mais ils se comprenaient. Le sorcier à la cicatrice avait l'impression d'avoir un tel poids en moins sur les épaules.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le repas était terminé et Harry se dirigeait vers la tour. Ayant terminé avant les autres, il était seul. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui. Ainsi, son coeur passa prêt de s'arrêter lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir McGonagall.

«Professeure... c'est vous... vous m'avez fait peur!» dit-il.

«Désolée, mais j'ai à vous parler. C'est important. Venez à mon bureau.» dit-elle rapidement.

Intrigué, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne soient dans le bureau de la directrice. Comme à l'accoutumée, cette dernière proposa au jeune sorcier de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Chacune des nombreuses fois où Harry était venu dans ce bureau, McGonagall s'était toujours éternisée pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'impatienter que la femme commença.

«Vous savez que, maintenant que les horcruxes sont éliminées, une guerre se prépare.» dit-elle.

«Oui.»

«Et vous savez aussi que Vous-savez-qui ne tardera pas à la démarrer.»

«Oui.»

Avec ce qui était advenu de la Grande Salle à peine quelques jours plus tôt, tout cela était évident.

«Eh bien... je crois que je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que vous êtes celui qui peut mettre fin à tout cela.» continua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se contenta cette fois de secouer la tête. Il savait tout ça. Il connaissait la prophétie.

«Eh bien...» continua à nouveau la directrice. «Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose...»

Le sorcier à la cicatrice fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire?

«Que voulez-vous dire?» demanda-t-il.

«Eh bien... j'ai trouvé l'endroit où se cache Vous-savez-qui.»

Sincèrement, Harry s'attendait à quelque chose de surprenant... mais pas à ça! Il s'était plutôt imaginé qu'elle avait trouvé... une autre horcruxe? Ça aurait été surprenant puisqu'il ne devait y en avoir que six, mais probablement n'aurait-il pas été aussi renversé qu'il ne l'était. Comment pouvait-elle avoir trouvé le repère de Voldemort? Celui-ci devait certainement tout faire pour cacher ce genre de choses! Comment était-ce possible?

«Comment... comment avez-vous fait? Je veux dire... ce genre de choses doit être incroyablement dûr à obtenir... c... comment?» balbutia-t-il.

«C'est effectivement introuvable... à moins qu'il n'y ait des fuites...» se contenta la femme de révéler.

Des fuites... dans les mangemorts? Wow! Ce mangemort devait avoir beaucoup de courage pour trahir le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus cruel de tous les temps... Ça aussi, c'était surprenant. Par contre, cela expliquait bien des choses. Harry se demandait sans cesse comment la directrice faisait pour savoir toutes ces choses, pour obtenir les horcruxes, pour découvrir tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui apprendre. Maintenant, il savait comment elle faisait. Elle connaissait un traître dans les mangemorts. Soudain, tout s'expliquait! Enfin... presque tout.

«Alors... qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?» demanda-t-il.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

«La véritable question est... qu'est-ce que VOUS comptez faire?» dit-elle.

Le jeune homme la fixa longuement, sans comprendre.

«Je peux vous mener à cet endroit quand vous voulez...» continua la directrice. «Je crois que c'est l'occasion idéale pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres... seulement, en me mettant à votre place, je peux comprendre un peu à quel point cela est facile à dire et difficile à faire. Ainsi, je vais vous laisser le temps d'y réfléchir un peu et, dès que vous serez prêt, faîtes-moi signe. Mais ne prenez pas trop votre temps, bien sûr...»

Le sorcier à la cicatrice réfléchit longuement à ce que la femme, qui lui faisait face, venait tout juste de dire. L'occasion qu'il attendait était finalement là... et il avait peur. Il avait peur d'un tas de choses. Que devait-il faire? Il avait un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais très peu. Très vite, voire trop vite, Voldemort se montrerait le bout du nez et tout ce qui resterait derrière lui seraient des débris, des ruines, du sang... Que fallait-il faire? Il avait peur, mais jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi sûr de prendre la bonne décision.

«Eh bien, je vous fais signe.» dit-il.

La directrice fronça les sourcils.

«Que voulez-vous dire?» demanda-t-elle.

«Je suis prêt à y aller maintenant.» répondit Harry.

McGonagall le fixa longuement avec de grands yeux avant d'adopter une expression déterminée.

«Alors, allons-y!» dit-elle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NdA: Voici donc pour le 23e chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Personnellement, je commence à avoir plus de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic, car je commence enfin à entrer dans le vif de l'action. En écrivant les chapitres précédents, pour vous faire des confidences, je ne savais pas du tout où cela irait. Je connaissais d'avance les intrigues principales, mais je n'avais pas de plan précis. Ainsi, j'avais toujours l'impression que mes chapitres étaient sans intérêt. Mais maintenant, je viens enfin d'arriver dans le bout de l'histoire dans lequel je sais presque exactement où je vais. Ainsi, j'ai enfin l'impression que mes chapitres sont... intéressants! J'espère que ce n'est pas qu'une impression! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires!

À la prochaine!


	24. Prison

NdA: Me revoilà donc avec le 24e chapitre!

Bonne Lecture!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prison**

L'endroit était si miteux que cela aurait pu lever le coeur de bien des gens. Les murs de pierres étaient sales et recouverts de moisissure et le seul éclairage du couloir, qui semblait interminable, se résumait à quelques torches ici et là, donnant aux lieux un air sinistre. Le seul bruit était celui de gouttes d'eau tombant au sol à une fréquence plus ou moins régulière. Vu l'absence de tout autre être vivant, excepté les rats et les insectes, ce bruit résonnait un peu partout dans le couloir. Ils y étaient. Finalement. À partir du momnet où Harry avait dit être prêt à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la directrice et lui s'étaient immédiatemment mis à la tâche. Ils avaient mis trois heures à se préparer. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à emmener. Presque rien à vrai dire. Ce pour quoi ils s'étaient préparé était plutôt un plan. Ils ne pouvaient certainement pas aller affronter Voldemort comme ça, sans préparation, sur un coup de tête, sans même avoir une idée de ce qu'ils prévoyaient faire. Ils avaient ainsi préparé un plan de match pendant trois longues heures avant de finalement quitter Poudlard en direction de la cachette du sorcier le plus puissant et le plus cruel de tous les temps. Ils avaient mis environ une heure à y arriver. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner pour s'y rendre. Harry ignorait pourquoi exactement, McGonagall ayant refusé de tout lui expliquer en détail, prétextant un manque de temps. Ils avaient ainsi volé, le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à un endroit qui ne semblait rien avoir de suspect. Ce n'était qu'une montagne enneigée. Mais la directrice avait alors trouvé un escalier caché menant sous terre. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient arrivé à ce couloir souterrain. Ils marchaient alors depuis un long moment et il ne semblait rien y avoir de spécial, excepté bien sûr pour les rats et les araignées. (NdA: _Bon, vous voyez le portrait? Il y a des bibittes!_) Le Survivant commençait sérieusement à se décourager. Et s'ils s'étaient trompé d'endroit? Peut-être ne se trouvaient-ils que dans un innocent couloir miteux sans intérêt. Alors qu'il se préparait à partager sa théorie avec la femme près de lui, celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Étant derrière elle, le jeune homme ne put arrêter à temps et se fracassa contre le dos de la directrice.

«Vous allez bien?» demanda distraitement cette dernière.

«Hum...oui.» répondit le sorcier à la chevelure noire. «Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtée?»

La femme ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme tenta de suivre son regard, mais ne vit rien.

«Qu'y a-t-il? Vous avez entendu quelque chose?» tenta-t-il à nouveau.

«Non. Il y a quelque chose là.» répondit McGonagall en pointant du menton un coin de mur. À l'exception d'un peu de saleté et de moisissure (NdA:_ Un peu, dis-je?_), rien ne se trouvait sur le mur en question.

«Il n'y a rien...» fit remarquer le jeune homme.

«Je vous croyais assez intelligent pour voir plus loin que ce que vos yeux vous le permettais, Monsieur Potter.»

Le concerné baissa les yeux, humilié, et laissa la femme continuer son observation. Elle s'approcha lentement du mur et tâta une par une chaque pierre. N'y comprenant rien, le jeune sorcier se contenta d'observer la directrice. Celle-ci semblait totalement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Que faisait-elle? Harry eut à peine le temps de se poser la question qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il sursauta et tenta, en vain, de trouver la provenance de ce vacarme. En se tournant vers McGonagall, il constata que cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout surprise ou alarmée par tout ça.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué par le bruit qui continuait de se faire entendre.

Pour toute réponse, la femme posa un doigt sur sa bouche, exigeant le silence. Quelle ironie! Un immense grondement se faisait entendre et elle demandait le silence? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, il vit alors les pierres sales, composant le mur que la directrice avait tâté quelques temps plus tôt, se déplacer vers les côtés. Ce mouvement rappela le chemin que Hagrid avait employé pour l'emmener au Chemin de Traverse, sept ans plus tôt. Les pierres du mur derrière le Chaudron Baveur s'étaient déplacées à peu près comme le faisaient, à l'instant même, celles du couloir souterrain. Le jeune homme nageait entre la fascination et l'inquiétude. Que se passait-il? Il l'ignorait, mais sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Effectivement, il aperçut peu à peu un passage apparaître. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ce mur. Un autre couloir? Si oui, il semblait extrêmement sombre, bien plus que celui où il se trouvait à l'instant. En réalité, il ne semblait même pas doté de torches. Alors que le sorcier à la cicatrice admirait ce qu'il voyait, un dernier bruit sourd se fit entendre avant de faire place au silence. Les pierres avaient terminé de se déplacer et un passage caché était alors à découvert. Ce passage menait... à un escalier. En se penchant légèrement, le jeune homme constata qu'il semblait mener très profond. Très profond. Aucune lumière ne laissait espérer qu'ils pourraient voir le fond avant d'y être.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda-t-il.

«Un escalier, Potter.» répondit la directrice.

Le jeune sorcier soupira. Il n'aimait pas le ton que la femme employait avec lui.

«J'avais remarqué, professeure. Je voulais dire... où est-ce que ça mène?»

«Eh bien, c'est ce que nous saurons bientôt.»

À ces dires, McGonagall empoigna la torche la plus près et commença immédiatement à descendre les marches. Après avoir laissé échapper un soupir, l'adolescent la suivit, s'engageant ainsi dans l'obscurité totale, à peine troublée par la faible lueur de la torche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils descendaient depuis au moins dix minutes, Harry en était certain. La noirceur les ralentissait, les obligeant à toujours s'assurer qu'ils ne mettaient pas les pieds dans le vide ou bien qu'ils ne risquaient pas de trébucher sur quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient aussi obligés de toujours garder une main sur le mur, par sécurité. Ainsi, le jeune homme ne cessait de sentir la moisissure sous ses doigts, ce qui lui levait le coeur à chaque fois. Il commençait à s'y habituer, mais il avait vraiment hâte d'arriver au bout de cet escalier. Déjà que l'idée de s'enfoncer un peu plus sous terre ne l'enchantait pas tellement, il fallait que ce soit complètement noir et que l'odeur soit insupportable. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte d'en finir!

«Professeure?» tenta-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, il reçu un «shhhhht!», lui demandant le silence. Il soupira.

«Professeure.» recommença-t-il, en chuchotant.

«Quoi?» demanda la femme, visiblement ennuyée par le bruit qu'il faisait.

«Où mène cet escalier?»

«Je ne le sais pas plus que vous.»

«Vous voulez dire que vous nous emmenez dans un endroit sans même avoir la moindre idée d'où c'est?»

«Nous ne trouverons pas ce que nous cherchons en se fiant à ce que nous connaissons.»

«Heum... si vous le dîtes.»

Tout cela ne le rassurait en rien, mais il continua tout de même de descendre. Elle avait tout de même raison. Il posa donc son pied là où aurait dû se trouver la marche suivante... mais il le posa plutôt sur ce qui semblait être la même. Il croyait descendre, mais cette dernière marche semblait continue...

«Nous y voilà donc.» remarqua la directrice.

Ce n'était pas une marche plus longue que les autres... c'était le plancher! L'escalier était finalement terminé! Il retint une exclamation de joie, sachant que s'il faisait le moindre bruit, il se ferait à nouveau réprimander par la femme près de lui. Il resta donc silencieux et observa cette dernière. Elle semblait réfléchir, probablement sur le côté à prendre. L'escalier les avait mené à un autre couloir. Ils pouvaient prendre à droite, ou à gauche. Droite? Gauche? Droite? Gauche? Embêtant...

«Quel côté faut-il prendre?» se risqua-t-il à demander.

«Je dois vous avouer être bien embêtée. Je l'ignore. Je crois que nous devrons y aller au hasard.»

«Ah bon...»

Au hasard! 50 pour cent de chances d'être du bon côté, 50 pour cent d'être du mauvais...Était-ce vraiment un risque à prendre?

«Alors?» demanda-t-il. «Quel côté prenons-nous?»

McGonagall ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait fixer quelque chose sur le sol. Intrigué, le jeune homme suivit son regard. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de... petites taches rouges. Du sang? Cela ressemblait à du sang séché. Le jeune sorcier ne put retenir un frisson. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ici?

«J'ai l'impression que nous devrions aller à droite.» répondit finalement la directrice.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice hocha la tête en voyant que les tâches s'étendaient sur une longue distance... du côté droit. Ils reprirent donc leur route de ce côté. À nouveau, ils marchèrent longtemps. Tous deux commençaient à avoir les jambes douloureuses, mais ils continuaient. Alors que l'adolescent commençait à se décourager, la femme s'arrêta brusquement. Cette fois, le jeune sorcier s'arrêta avant de se fracasser contre elle.

«Qu'y a-t-il?» demanda-t-il.

«Je crois qu'il y a quelquechose là.» dit-elle simplement.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice fouilla du regard l'endroit. Devant eux, le couloir continuait encore longtemps. À vrai dire, il ne voyait que l'obscurité. Il ne voyait pas le bout de ce tunnel. Derrière eux, c'était pareil. Sur les côtés, il n'y avait que deux murs sales et moisis. Il aurait pu remettre la connaissance de la directrice en question, mais il n'en fit rien. Après tout, elle avait trouvé le passage menant à l'escalier. Elle pouvait encore trouver quelque chose d'important. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne trouverait pas un autre escalier. Il considérait qu'ils étaient suffisamment profond sous terre. Il lui semblait inutile de descendre encore. Il observa donc la femme qui tâta chaque pierre, une par une. Il sursauta légrement lorsque le même bruit sourd se fit entendre. Par contre, il ne fut pas surpris de voir les pierres se déplacer. Seulement, au lieu d'apercevoir un tunnel ou un escalier, il vit plutôt... du bois. Un mur de bois? Ce ne fut que lorsque le dernier bruit sourd se fit entendre, annonçant la fin du délacement des pierres, qu'il constata que ce n'était pas un mur, mais une porte. Une grande porte de bois.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda-t-il.

«Je l'ignore, Potter.» répondit la directrice, visiblement ennuyée par toutes les questions du jeune homme.

Suite à cela, elle s'approcha et chercha comment ouvrir cette porte. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup temps pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre dans un autre bruit sourd. Le jeune homme ignorait comment la femme avait fait pour l'ouvrir, et il doutait qu'elle ne le sache elle-même. Doucement, cette dernière poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit plus grand. À l'intérieur, tout était noir. Harry crut voir une pièce plutôt petite. Cela ressemblait un peu à une cellule. McGonagall tendit la torche tentant d'éclairer l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'ils la virent. Une silhouette étendue sur le sol. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se poser des questions, qu'elle s'anima et leva la tête vers eux. Harry vit que c'était un jeune homme, probablement de son âge. Ce dernier laisa échapper un couinement de peur et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où il se mit en petite boule, les genoux repliés contre lui, terrifié. Il était sale, extrêmement maigre et semblait très faible. On ne semblait pas le nourrir très souvent et, d'après les blessures recouvrant son corps, on pouvait deviner qu'il était torturé plutôt fréquemment. Harry et McGonagall figèrent en même temps lorsqu'ils reconnurent ces yeux gris. Devant eux se trouvait Drago Malefoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NdA: Tada! Et oui, je vous laisse là-dessus! Je me sens cruelle aujourd'hui...

Enfin! J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires!

À la prochaine!


	25. Ruse

NdA: Je suis teeeeeelllllleeeeeemeeeeeent désolée! J'ai pris une éternité à updater! Mais, avec la rentrée, le début des cours de danse et tout cela... il me fut difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire! Mais bon! Me revoilà! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Mais bon... Bonne Lecture!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ruse**

La porte claqua bruyamment et les trois silhouettes se faufilèrent dans la salle sombre. Rapidement, les lumières s'allumèrent toutes en même temps, balayant ainsi chaque recoin du bureau de toute noirceur. Enfin! De la clarté! Suite à toutes ces heures dans les ténèbres, quelle joie cela faisait de finalement voir de la lumière!

«Posons-le là.» dit simplement McGonagall à Harry.

Ils déposèrent doucement le jeune homme inconscient sur le bureau de la directrice. Immédiatement, cette dernière examina le corps inerte.

«Professeure... que se passe-t-il?» demanda le sorcier à la cicatrice. «Vous ne m'avez rien expliqué.»

Effectivement, à partir du moment où ils avaient trouvé Malefoy dans cette cellule, tout s'était déroulé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sans recevoir d'explications, Harry avait dû aider la femme à sortir le blondinet de cet endroit obscur. Le jeune captif s'était débattu de son mieux. Ou plutôt, il semblait se débattre. Il était si faible qu'il avait rapidement perdu conscience. Ensuite, le sorcier à la chevelure foncée avait dû le transporter sur son balai jusqu'à l'école. Il ignorait pourquoi ils étaient revenu aussi vite. Il ignorait ce que tout cela signifiait. Une fois arrivés, ils avaient transporté Malefoy jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Par chance, il était très tard et personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs. Ils avaient pu passer inaperçu.

«Que voulez-vous dire?» fit McGonagall.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice soupira. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

«Professeure, depuis que nous l'avons trouvé... vous ne m'avez rien dit. Je croyais... je croyais que Voldemort se trouvait là-bas...»

«Je le croyais aussi.»

«Mais... c'était faux?»

«Exactement.»

«Comment le savez-vous?»

«Je l'ai compris.»

À nouveau, une tonne de questions envahirent la tête du jeune homme.

«Qu'avez-vous compris?» s'impatienta-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. La femme se contentait d'examiner le blondinet inconscient.

«Professeure!»

Cette fois, la directrice se retourna vers lui. Elle soupira avant de prendre finalement la parole.

«Tout cela était une ruse. Vous-savez-qui voulait que nous allions à cet endroit. Il voulait que nous trouvions M Malefoy.» expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

«Mais... pourquoi? Et cet informateur secret dans les mangemorts?»

«Ça aussi c'était une ruse. Il n'y avait pas de fuite dans les mangemorts. C'était un piège et je suis tombé dedans.»

À ces mots, la femme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

«Mais... pourquoi voulait-il que nous y allions et que nous le trouvions? Je veux dire... qu'est-ce que cela lui donnait?» demanda le jeune homme.

La directrice sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

«C'était un message. Un autre avertissement.» répondit-elle.

«Un avertissement? Mais quel avertissement?»

«Jusqu'à maintenant, les avertissements qu'il nous a donné ne faisaient que nous prévenir de nous tenir droit, de ne pas aller trop loin. Celui de la Grande Salle était plus significatif, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui-ci. Cet avertissement-là nous prévient de sa venue... très... très proche.»

Harry se prépara à poser une autre question, mais il ne put le faire. Il fut interrompu par un toussotement. Les deux têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde qui toussait de façon continue. La directrice se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers lui. Elle lui aggripa le dos dans le but de l'aider à s'asseoir mais, dès qu'elle posa les mains sur lui, il la repoussa brusquement en laissant échapper un cri de terreur. Aussitôt, sa toux se calma et il regarda avec de grands yeux les deux autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Il avait l'air terrifié.

«Qu... qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Où suis-je?»

«Calmez-vous M. Malefoy. Tout va b...» commença la femme en s'approchant à nouveau et en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet.

À nouveau, il la repoussa, encore plus brusquement. De nouveau, il se mit à hurler de terreur.

«M. Malefoy!» tenta de raisonner la directrice, en vain.

Le très maigre jeune homme descendit du bureau et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il ne put pas se rendre à destination. Ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula. Harry et la directrice regardèrent l'adolescent, qui sanglotait, le visage contre le sol. Doucement, le sorcier à la chevelure foncée s'approcha et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

«Malefoy.» murmura-t-il.

Lentement, l'interpellé leva la tête.

«Non...» murmura-t-il avant de ramper rapidement jusqu'au mur où il s'appuya, affichant toujours cet air apeuré.

À nouveau, le sorcier à la cicatrice le rejoignit.

«Non! Ne me faîtes pas de mal! Je n'ai rien fait!» cria le blondinet et donnant de nombreux coups de poings dénués de force sur la poitrine du jeune homme devant lui.

«Malefoy... je ne te veux pas de mal...»

Les cris de Malefoy se transformèrent à nouveau en hurlements. Aussitôt, Harry empoigna les bras du blondinet. Ce dernier se calma aussitôt, surprit.

«Malefoy! Je ne te veux pas de mal! C'est moi! Harry! Harry Potter!»

«Ha...Harry...»

Une expression indéchiffrable apparut aussitôt dans les yeux de l'ancien serpentard. Puis, à la suprise de tous, il se réfugia dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NdA: Voilà donc pour le 25e chapitre! Je sais, il est assez court, mais je trouvais approprié de le terminer là... J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé!

Wow! 25 chapitres! Cette histoire tirera à sa fin dans peu de temps... mais ne vous en faîtes pas! Il reste encore au moins quatre ou cinq chapitres...

Mais bon... à la prochaine! (qui, je l'espère, ne sera pas dans trop longtemps...)


	26. Attaque

NdA: Me revoilà! Je m'excuse de prendre autant de temps à updater! L'école, les devoirs et les cours de danse me laissent très peu de temps pour écrire. J'espère que vous me pardonnez!

Voici donc le 26e chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Attaque**

Malgré que très surpris par ce geste, le jeune homme à la cicatrice entoura ses bras autour du blondinet qui pleurait sur son épaule. En jetant un furtif regard à la directrice, il put voir qu'elle semblait aussi suprise que lui. La haine que les deux adolescents avaient toujours ressentie l'un pour l'autre n'était un secret pour personne. Le geste posé par Malefoy démontrait à quel point celui-ci était bouleversé. Harry pouvait voir toutes les blessures qui zébraient le dos et les bras de son ennemi de longue date, témoignant de toutes les fois où il avait été fouetté. Cette torture semblait avoir été très fréquente. Par contre, les fois où il était nourri semblaient avoir été plutôt rares. Le sorcier à la cicatrice posa sa main sur la nuque de l'autre garçon. Les cheveux de ce dernier étaient gras et sales. Il n'avait certainement pas eut droit de prendre une seule douche pendant tout ce temps. Les sanglots ne s'atténuaient guère tandis que les ongles au bout des ces doigts frêles s'enfoncaient dans le dos de Harry. Ce dernier murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes tout en caressant doucement la chevelure sale. Si, six ou sept ans plus tôt, on avait dit à ce jeune homme à la chevelure foncé qu'il se trouverait dans ce genre de situation avec Malefoy, il aurait tout simplement rit au nez de celui ou celle qui lui aurait dit cela.

Malefoy s'endormit finalement. Ou peut-être avait-il perdu conscience? Ils l'ignoraient. De toute façon, cela importait peu. Harry, aidé de McGonagall, transportèrent le blond jusqu'au bureau où ils l'étendirent à nouveau.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda le jeune homme, ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation.

-Je crois que c'est plutôt clair. répondit la directrice.

-Eh bien pas pour moi. Je croyais qu'il était du côté de Voldemort. Pourquoi est-il comme ça? Pourquoi l'a-t-on enfermé et torturé?

-Apparemment, Vous-savez-qui n'était pas satisfait de lui. Il le lui a fait comprendre.

Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice jeta un regard triste à celui qui avait toujours été méprisable avec lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état aussi pitoyable. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable. Quoique, il y avait cette fois, dans la salle de bain, avec Mimi Geignarde, où il l'avait vu pleurer, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il voyait à l'instant même. La directrice, de son côté, semblait s'énerver de plus en plus. Elle faisait les cent pas et semblait réfléchir à un plan. Le jeune homme aurait voulu dire à quel point il trouvait tout cela horrible, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un immense bruit vint chasser le silence qui englobait le château. Ce vacarme n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui était causé par les ouvertures de passages secrets, dans ce couloir souterrain où ils avaient trouvé Malefoy. Ce bruit ressemblant plutôt... à une explosion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda l'adolescent, même s'il avait une petite idée.

Ce bruit d'explosion, il l'avait déjà entendu, lorsque la porte d'entrée de Poudlard avait reçu un sortilège. Aussitôt, les deux personnes se précipitèrent hors du bureau et coururent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, la source du bruit. En entrant, ils furent surpris de voir que la salle était en bon état. Rien n'était anormal. À peine quelques instants plus tard, une foule d'élèves apparurent. En réalité, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux. Plus de la moitié manquaient. Probablement cette moitié avait-elle préféré rester cachée dans ses dortoirs plutôt que de venir voir le problème. C'était probablement une plus sage décision.

-Il n'y a rien à voir! Retournez dans vos dortoirs! s'époumona la directrice qui s'inquiétait visiblement pour la sécurité des élèves.

La plupart firent immédiatement demi-tour, alertés par l'attitude de McGonagall. Alors qu'ils avaient presque tous quitté la salle, un autre bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Affolés, les élèves prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en criant. La plupart disparurent presque aussitôt de la vue des autres. Ils souhaitaient tous rejoindre leur dortoir. Malheureusement, une trentaine d'élèves n'eurent pas cette chance. Les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent toutes seules dans un claquement qui résonna dans la pièce, empêchant ainsi plusieurs de s'enfuir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'écria une jeune fille, visiblement paniquée.

En réalité, la panique s'était emparée de tous, même de la directrice et de Harry. En fait, ces deux derniers étaient particulièrement paniqués, car ils savaient très bien ce qui se passait. Une autre vague de hurlements se fit entendre. Le sorcier à la cicatrice et McGonagall se retournèrent immédiatement pour voir ce qui se passait. Une grande vitre était apparue, faisant le tour de la pièce, à environ deux mètres du mur. Tous les élèves étaient enfermés de l'autre côté. Ou peut-être aurait-il été plus juste de dire que l'adolescent et la directrice étaient emprisonnés à l'intérieur de cette grande cage de vitre. On aurait dit un observatoire. Les élèves de l'autre côté de la vitre pouvait voir tout ce qui se passerait à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Il vit quelques étudiants tenter désespérément d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Ils étaient pris au piège. Puis, un bref cri se fit entendre juste derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir que la directrice n'était plus là. En la cherchant des yeux, il la trouva finalement... de l'autre côté de la vitre. À ce moment, la panique le gagna entièrement. Il se retrouvait seul, dans cette cage de verre, sous le regard apeuré de tous ces élèves et de la directrice. Il tournait sur lui-même, cherchant du regard la source de tous ces événements. Il ne la trouva pas immédiatement, mais il reconnut plusieurs visages parmi les élèves enfermés. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Leïla... Probablement étaient-ils venu voir ce qui se passait pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Après tout, ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis l'heure du dîner. Ils devaient s'inquiéter pour lui. Et à cause de cela, ils se retrouvaient en danger. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, mais l'adolescent se sentit très mal. Et s'ils mouraient par sa faute? Il chassa rapidement l'idée de sa tête. Il devait essayer de se sortir de là! Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Un voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Bonjour, Harry.

Il se retourna aussitôt pour se retrouver face à... Voldemort.

* * *

NdA: Je suis désolée si, ces temps-ci, mes chapitres ont tendance à être un peu moins longs. Seulement, je considère que ce sont les bons endroits où les arrêter. Il faut bien garder du suspense! 

Vous aurez remarqué que j'arrive enfin à mettre des lignes pour séparer les chapitres des notes de l'auteur. Je n'ai plus à mettres des traits d'union pour ça!

Enifn bon... À la prochaine!


	27. Affrontement

NdA: Rebonjour à tous et à toutes! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop manqué!!!

Bon, je tiens à en rassurer quelques un(e)s (ou en décevoir d'autres...), mais je ne prévois pas faire de slash HP/DM. Je n'ai rien contre ce _pairing,_ mais ce n'est pas dans cette direction que je vais avec cette fanfic. Ce moment avec Drago, c'était seulement pour montrer la vulnérabilité de, l'anciennement si arrogant, Drago Malefoy! J'avoue le préférer dans un état ainsi pitoyable que dans son état originel... j'ai nommé, chiant!!! ¬ ¬ (lol)

Bon, eh bien... Bonne Lecture!!!!

* * *

**Affrontement**

Harry déglutit bruyamment. Son coeur s'était fortement accéléré et sa respiration avait suivi. Devant lui se tenait Voldemort. (NdA: _J'aurais pu ajouter «dans toute sa splendeur», mais ça aurait été plutôt superflu... d'après ce que nous avons vu de lui dans le quatrième film... ¬ ¬_) Ce dernier arborait un sourire maléfique qui semblait tendre vers le sarcasme. Il était visiblement fier de son entrée. Et probablement aussi de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

«Alors, Harry... Tu sembles t'être bien amusé ces temps-ci...» commença-t-il d'une voix sifflante comme celle d'un serpent. «C'est malheureux, mais les horcruxes ne sont pas des jouets... je susi désolé d'avoir à te l'apprendre.»

Cette phrase sarcastique cachait un avertissement très peu rassurant. Le sorcier à la cicatrice se contenta de rester muet, ses pensées défilant à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il si perdu? Après tout, il avait prévu combattre Voldemort ce soir-là. Évidemment, le piège dans lequel il était tombé chamboulait ses leurs plans. L'effet de surprise n'aidait en rien la situation, d'ailleurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença alors à descendre les escaliers du haut desquels il se trouvait. Ces escaliers qui menaient à la grande table où les professeurs mangeaient. L'adolescent restait planté sur place, immobile, terrorisé. Il se demanda s'il avait déjà été aussi terrorisé lors d'une de ses confrontations avec Voldemort. Il avait déjà ressentit un tas d'émotions fortes dans ces situations, mais la peur n'avait jamais été aussi intense. En réalité, il n'avait jamais été confronté devant toute l'école. Il n'avait jamais mit autant de gens en danger en même temps. C'était horrible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire en coin. Un autre sourire qui était loin d'être rassurant.

«Alors, Harry? Tu ne dis rien?» dit-il alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à un ou deux mètres du jeune homme.

Le plafond de la Grande Salle qui représentait un peu plus tôt un ciel étoilé totalement inofensif présentait alors un orage complètement déchaîné. Harry observa le changement un peu trop long moment. À l'instant où il reposa le regard sur son adversaire, il fut pris par surprise par un sortilège qui le propulsa contre une paroi du mur de verre qui l'emprisonnait avec son ennemi de toujours. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur quasi inintelligible alors qu'il glissait lentement le long de la paroi jusqu'à être assis sur le sol. À peine eut-il retrouvé son souffle, il sentit sa gorge se serrer fortement. Que se passait-il? Brusquement, il fut ramené sur ses pieds, tiré par ce qui le retenait par la gorge. Il vit alors que Voldemort avait sa baguette pointée vers lui. C'était lui qui l'étranglait ainsi. Le mage noir s'avança doucement, ce mouvement resserrant du même coup ce qui serrait le cou de l'adolescent. Ce dernier tenta de dire quelque chose, mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut qu'une espèce de grognement.

«Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment avec impatience!! Presque dix-sept ans!!» s'exclama l'homme à l'allure de serpent qui semblait jouir au maximum de l'instant présent.

Harry commença à tourner de l'oeil alors que l'air manquait de plus en plus. Il entendait au loin quelques cris étouffés par un mur de verre. Probablement Hermione ou Ginny. Il ne savait plus. Il ne voyait plus clair. Alors qu'il commençait à se résigner, son cou fut libéré. Il s'échoua au sol en toussant, trop faible pour se relever. Il entendit un ricanement qui l'emplit de rage, mais il ne put rien faire. Il entendit un drôle de bruit. Il releva lentement la tête pour voir qu'une élève avait été arrachée à la "sécurité" de la paroi de verre. Elle était alors retenue par les cheveux par le mage noir qui arborait à nouveau son sourire terrifiant.

«J'ai rarement l'habitude de tuer directement. Ce serait trop généreux de ma part. Je hais la générosité.» dit-il de sa voix sifflante.

L'adolescent paniqua. Qu'allait-il faire!? Il vit Voldemort lentement lever sa baguette vers la jeune fille.

«Non...» murmura le jeune homme, incapable de crier.

Il vit que la jeune fille paniquait aussi. Elle respirait très fort et gémissait quelques supplications. Puis, on entendit un mot.

«Doloris!»

On vit alors la jeune rousse s'écrouler au sol en hurlant de douleur et en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

«Ginny... non!»

* * *

NdA: Eh oui! J'arrête ça là pour ce chapitre:P Je me sens maléfique!!! HAHA!

Désolée de le faire si court... mais je trouvais cela cruel de stopper là... alors je l'ai fait!!!

À la prochaine...


	28. Torture

NdA: Rebonjour à tous et à toutes! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop manqué!!

Je tiens à préciser que je me suis efforcée de ne pas prendre dix mille ans à updater!!! J'espère que vous appréciez l'effort!!!!

Voici donc le 28e chapitre!

* * *

**Torture**

Le jeune rousse se tortillait sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

«GINNY!!! NON!!!!» cria Harry.

Les cris de la jeune fille perçaient ses tympans et lui faisaient l'effet d'un poignard en plein coeur. C'était atroce. Il tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes commençaient à peine à reprendre des forces et il n'arriva pas à prendre appui dessus.

«Arrêtez!!!» supplia-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, Voldemort murmura un sortilège et Ginny s'arrêta aussitôt en respirant fortement. Sa chevelure lui recouvrait le visage et elle sanglotait légèrement, le corps encore un peu sécoué de spasmes dûs à l'horrible douleur qu'elle venait d'expérimenter. Alors que le sorcier à la cicatrice se sentait légèrement soulagé, il entendit à nouveau ce petit bruit qui se faisait entendre chaque fois que quelqu'un passait au travers de la paroi de verre. Il leva la tête et, avec horreur, vit Leïla, retenue par les cheveux par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa jumelle respirait tout aussi bruyamment que la rousse, anticipant la douleur qui approchait certainement. Voldemort murmura un sortilège quasi inintelligible et un poignard apparut dans sa main gauche, sa seule main libre.

«Non!» cria à nouveau le jeune homme, qui se sentait à nouveau impuissant.

La lame se rapprocha du bras de la jeune fille et transperça légèrement la peau, traçant une ligne rouges sur la longueur. Leïla laissa échapper des sanglots de douleur. À partir de ce moment-là, tout s'emmêla dans la tête de Harry. Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé là!? Tout semblait si irréel. Il voyait le visage de sa soeur se crisper alors que la lame traçait des lignes bourgognes à différents endroits de son corps. Les larmes vinrent brouiller la vue du Survivant. Comment avait-il pu être si égoïste? Il avait mis ses amis dans ce pétrin. Tout cela était de sa faute. C'était lui qui méritait de recevoir toute cette torture, pas ses amis. Tout cela était injuste. La vie était injuste. Il ne méritait que de mourir.

Puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi méritait-il de mourir? S'il avait fait tout ça, c'était pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Le plus cruel aussi. Celui qui avait tué tant de gens sans même avoir le moindre remord. Celui qui avait tué ses parents. Celui qui torturait ses amis à l'instant même, pour le simple plaisir de le voir souffrir. Non. Ce n'était pas lui-même qui méritait de mourir. C'était Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour sauver le monde des sorciers de l'emprise du sorcier le plus cruel jamais connu. Il l'avait fait pour toutes les victimes de ce criminel. Pour tous les proches des victimes. Pour ses parents. Pour Sirius. Pour Leïla. Pour ses amis. Ses amis... Ses amis qu'il était en train d'abandonner à l'instant même en se livrant à ses pensées de suicidaire. Ses amis méritaient mieux que cela. Sans même comprendre comment il y arrivait, il se leva. Ses jambes étaient toujours faibles, mais elles le soutenait. C'était l'important. Voldemort ne semblait pas l'avoir vu encore, étant soudainement concentré sur sa séance de torture. Harry ramassa sa baguette et la tint fermement. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait sauver Leïla. Difficilement, il se mit à courir en direction de son ennemi de toujours. Il devait sauver Leïla. Il devait sauver Ginny. Il devait sauver ses amis. Il devait sauver tout le monde. C'était son devoir. Il le devait. Alors qu'il était tout près, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux vers son assaillant. Aussitôt, la jeune fille fut relâchée et atterrit sur le sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait certainement pas perdre contre Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait énormément gagné en assurance. Il devait vaincre Voldemort. Alors que le jeune homme était vraiment tout près et s'apprêtait à jeter un sort avec sa baguette, on entendit une voix sifflante prononcer deux mots.

«Avada Kedavra.»

* * *

NdA: Je suis sincèrement désolée de faire des chapitres si courts ces temps-ci... mais que voulez-vous? J'aime tellement vous torturer!!! (Je sens que vous m'aimez très fort en ce moment...)

Enfin bon!! À la prochaine!!!!!! (niak niak!)


	29. Pouvoir Retrouvé

NdA: Bon, en voyant que presque tout le monde avait envie de m'arracher la tête suite au suspense sur lequel je vous ai laissé au dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire preuve de pitié et d'updater plus vite que prévu. Avouez que je suis extraordinaire!!! (J'ai comme l'impression d'entendre le crissement des grillons...¬ ¬)

Enfin bon... voici le 29e chapitre!

* * *

**Pouvoir retrouvé  
**

_Tout à coup, tout était lointain. Les cris, les expressions horrifiées, les pleurs... plus rien n'existait vraiment. Tout était si irréel. Il voyait, tout en ne voyant pas. Il voyait, mais pas par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux, ceux-ci étant recouverts de ses paupières closes. Il ne voyait plus. Il n'avait plus envie de voir. Il était bien. Si bien. Pourquoi revenir au coeur de toute cette inquiétude, ce stress et cette complexité qu'est la vie? Pourquoi revenir lorsque devant nous se trouve la réponse à nos attentes les plus inespérées? Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Là est la question..._

* * *

De nombreux cris se firent entendre dans la salle alors que le corps venait à peine de s'échouer au sol, immobile.

«HARRYYY!! NONNNN!!!» hurla une voix féminine, probablement celle de Hermione.

Ginny, toujours étendue de tout son long au sol, tentait désespérément de ramper jusqu'à Harry, ses muscles lui faisant défaut suite au Doloris qu'elle avait subi. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et quelques sanglots la firent hoqueter.

«Harry...» murmura-t-elle, la voix lui faisant à son tour défaut, ce étant dû à l'émotion.

Elle fut finalement suffisament près de lui pour lui prendre la main. Celle-ci était froide. Blême aussi. Tout comme le reste du corps du jeune homme, d'ailleurs. La vie semblait avoir totalement déserté son corps. La jeune rousse éclata en sanglots alors qu'elle posait son front sur la main molle de celui qu'elle aimait malgré elle. Dans l'émotion, certains oublièrent que le plus puissant et le plus cruel des sorciers de tout le temps se trouvait toujours là, et qu'il venait tout juste d'abattre son seul obstacle pour atteindre le pouvoir qu'il avait perdu presque dix-sept ans plus tôt. Un cri en ramena plusieurs à la réalité. Leïla était de nouveau retenue par les cheveux. L'homme à l'allure de serpent arbora un sourire inquiétant. Le coeur de presque tous les élèves se mit à battre plus rapidement. Qu'allait-il se passer? La plupart ignoraient l'existence de la prophétie, mais tous savaient que sans Harry Potter, ils étaient sérieusement en danger. (NdA:_ Je veux dire... plus qu'avant encore... eh oui! C'est possible!!_) Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait retrouver son règne perdu. Ses fidèles seraient de retour, ses ennemis périraient. C'était leur destin. On put en entendre quelques-uns hyperventiler. Voldemort rapprocha lentement, et de façon inquiétante, sa tête de celle de Leïla. Cette dernière sanglotait doucement, apeurée. Lorsque la bouche du grand sorcier fut tout près de l'oreille de la jeune fille, il dit d'une voix sifflante:

«Alors? Je vois que la famille est réunie à nouveau... ou plutôt était...»

La gorge de la jeune chanteuse se serra.

«Tu sais... je peux m'arranger pour que vous vous retrouviez à nouveau...» ajouta-t-il.

Un autre sanglot secoua l'adolescente. Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle pleurait tant. Après tout, qui la pleurerait? Ses parents? Tous morts. Ses vrais... et ses faux aussi. Harry? Mort aussi. Elle n'avait personne. Ses amies de France l'oublieraient certainement. Qui se préoccuperait de sa mort? Elle avait toujours été seule. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Une douleur lancinante la prit à la nuque avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Un rapide coup d'oeil à Voldemort lui suffit pour comprendre pourquoi elle souffrait. La touffe de cheveux noirs qui était restée dans la main du Mage Noire le démontrait très bien. En se massant rapidement la nuque, elle remarqua qu'elle saignait légèrement. Alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer sur son sort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa et regarda tous les élèves qui se trouvaient sur place. Chacun retint son souffle. Certains en serraient d'autres dans leurs bras pour les rassurer. Le grand sorcier se sentit soudainement important. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait eut cette sensation. Cette sensation... de pouvoir. De cruauté. Un sourire en coin apparut aussitôt à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il se pencha à nouveau et agrippa Leïla par le bras. Cette dernière se laissa soulever sans se débattre. Il ressortit sa baguette de sa poche, l'ayant mise là tandis qu'il torturait la soeur de Potter avec un poignard, et la pointa lentement vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci, voyant très bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ferma les yeux de toute ses forces et attendit. Les mots vinrent doucement, comme si Voldemort savourait ce moment.

«Avada...»

Personne ne sut pourquoi il s'arrêta là, pour s'écrouler au sol, subitement.

* * *

_Pourquoi revenir? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Cette question roulait dans sa tête, et il ne chercha même pas de réponse. À quoi bon trouver une réponse? Ça ne le préoccupait plus. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Il flottait. Il se sentait bien. Libéré. Les vagues images floues qu'il voyait de la Grande Salle se dissipèrent finalement pour laisser place à une noirceur presque totale. Il avançait rapidement dans cette noirceur, sans pour autant utiliser ses jambes. Il voyait ce qui ressemblait à des murs défiler très vite. Puis, soudainement, il s'arrêta. Devant lui se trouvait une lumière blanche très forte qui l'obligea à porter sa main devant ses yeux. Dans cette lumière, se trouvait trois silhouttes. Lily Potter, James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils l'attendaient. Seulement, ils ne souraient pas. Ils ne semblaient pas heureux de le voir. Il vit alors, à côté de cette forte lumière, un autre passage, très sombre. Il avait le choix. La lumière ou la noirceur. Le choix avait beau paraître évident, ça ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir sa famille l'accueillir de façon si peu... accueillante. Il se sentit fortement attiré vers la noirceur. Sans qu'il ne puisse le désirer, il vit la lumière s'éloigner à une vitesse folle alors qu'il s'enfonçait tout aussi rapidement dans le tunnel sombre. Du noir. Que du noir..._

* * *

À quatre pattes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixait le sol, sans comprendre. Que lui arrivait-il? Il n'arrivait plus à se lever. Comme s'il avait reçu un coup de massue, il avait mal. Il n'aurait su dire où, mais il avait mal. C'était plutôt généralisé. Comment tout cela pouvait-il arriver? Il leva les yeux vers les élèves qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Ils ne comprenaient pas plus que lui. Un cri déchira le silence. Tous se tournèrent vers Ginny, qui regardait Harry avec de grands yeux. Ce dernier était toujours échoué sur le sol, sans vie apparente. Tout le monde se demanda la raison du cri de la jeune rousse. Celle-ci, par contre, savait que la main froide venait de se resserrer sur la sienne.

* * *

NdA: Oh! Suspense:P

Je suis fière de moi: POUR UNE FOIS QUE CE N'EST PAS LE MÉCHANT QUI REFUSE DE MOURIR!! Non mais c'est vrai! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de films où le méchant a besoin de quatres balles dans le corps, deux ou trois flèches dans le coeur, une hache dans la tête et un bon incendie pour FINALEMENT **PENSER **àmourir. Les gentils, par contre, n'ont besoin que d'un ongle incarné pour mourir!!! Mais bien sûr, ils mourreront dans d'atroces souffrances, déchirés en mille morceaux avec du fil barbelé par un méchant carnivore avec quatre balles dans le corps, deux ou trois flèches dans le corps, une hache dans la tête et complètement calciné!!!!! ¬ ¬ (Tente de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations...) Vous devinerez que je parle des films d'horreur là... mais j'ai vu quelques films de genre science fiction ou action où le méchant extraterrestre ou criminel ne veut pas mourir!! Mais les gentils capitaines de vaisseau ou policiers, eux, meurent toujours du premier coup!!! (Visiblement, les grandes inspirations ne fonctionnent pas... je crois qu'il fallait expirer aussi...¬ ¬)

Enfin bon... à la prochaine!


	30. La Prophétie

NdA: Me revoilà! J'ignore ce que j'ai ces temps-ci, mais je suis en feu! Je ne prends plus un mois à updater! (Je crois que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop sur ce point-là...)

Voici donc le 30e chapitre! (30 chapitres!!!!!!)

* * *

**Le Vainqueur de la Prophétie**

Le sorcier à la cicatrice était toujours immobile, étendu sur le sol. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, et il était toujours aussi pâle. Il semblait toujours aussi... mort. Pourtant, les doigts s'étaient bel et bien resserrés sur la main de Ginny. Elle en était sûre. Sous les regards intrigués, elle chercha le pouls, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Que se passait-il!? Un hurlement vint déchirer le silence presque total. Seulement, cette fois, il ne provenait pas d'une jeune fille torturée par Voldemort. Il ne venait pas non plus d'une jeune rousse confuse. Il venait de la gorge du Mage Noir lui même. Ce dernier se prenait le ventre à deux bras et hurlait de douleur. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Particulièrement Leïla, qui regardait celui qui avait tenté de la tuer, à peine deux minutes plus tôt, se tordre de douleur à côté d'elle. Quel retournement de situation! Celui qui avait fait souffrir tant de gens souffrait à son tour. Celui qui était si grand, si puissant, démontrait soudainement une immense vulnérabilité. Pourquoi souffrait-il? Cette question restait sans réponse. Tous les élèves le regardaient, éberlués. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Pendant ce temps, les deux doigts de Ginny reposaient toujours dans le cou de Harry, tentant désespérément de sentir une pulsation. Rien. Ceux de Harry avaient d'ailleurs relâché leur emprise les siens. Avait-elle rêvé? Peut-être était-ce un spasme? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui donner de faux espoirs!? N'avait-elle pas suffisament souffert!? Elle posa son front sur le torse du jeune homme et laissa les pleurs la gagner. Les élèves, eux, étaient totalement confus. Leurs regards voyageaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se tortillant de douleur, à Ginny, pleurant la mort de celui qu'elle aimait. Trop d'événements se produisaient en même temps! Ils n'avaient qu'à peine le temps d'assimiler toute l'information. Que se passait-il?

* * *

_Du noir..._

* * *

«Harry...» fut la seule chose audible qui sortit de la bouche de la rousse secouée de sanglots.

Leïla, pour sa part, était d'autant plus confuse. D'un côté, son frère mort. De l'autre, celui qui avait tué ses vrais parents et qui avait aussi tenté de la tuer elle. Celui qui l'avait arrachée à sa vraie famille, dix-sept ans plus tôt! Ne sachant comment réagir, elle se contenta d'observer. Observer ce qui se produisait, sans que personne ne puisse fournir la moindre explication.

* * *

_Que du noir..._

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pleuré, s'il n'avait pas eut tant d'orgueil. En réalité, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis très longtemps. Il se demanda s'il en était seulement capable encore.La souffrance la tenaillait. Seulement, malgré cette torture, il commença soudainement à comprendre. La prophétie... Cette prophétie qui disait que l'un des deux devait mourir, ces "deux" étant Potter et lui. Elle s'accomplissait finalement. Seulement, il avait tué Harry Potter. Il avait gagné! Pourquoi ressentait-il cette horrible douleur!? Un début de réponse commençait à se former dans son esprit. La prophétie ne précisait pas QUI allait gagner. Et si cela était déjà tout tracé? Et si Harry était destiné à gagner? _«Mais il est mort!!!» _Se dit-il furieusement. Mais... après tout, il avait survécu à son Avada Kedavra, plus de seize ans plus tôt. Pourquoi pas seize ans plus tard? NON! Il devait se tromper! Ça ne pouvait pas être cela! Ça ne pouvait pas... Il ne fallait pas!

* * *

_Puis... de la lumière? Était-ce de la lumière??_

* * *

La douleur dans son ventre devenait totalement insupportable. Ses yeux qui étaient jusqu'alors fermés s'ouvrirent finalement. Seulement, il ne vit pas ce qu'il se serait attendu à voir. Il était toujours dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient toujours là, éberlués. Seulement, ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il voyait. Il voyait... Il voyait deux personnes. Deux silhouettes illuminées flottant dans les airs. Ces personnes, il les connaissait. Ces personnes... il les avait tuées. Il les avait tuées et, du même coup, avait fait d'un jeune garçon, un orphelin. Harry Potter. Les parents de Harry Potter. Ils se trouvaient là, devant lui, avec chacun un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ces sourires. Était-ce de l'ironie? Était-ce de la satisfaction? Il l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il comprenait finalement d'où venait sa douleur. Elle venait d'eux. Était-ce de la vengeance? Il en doutait. Tout cela était si confu. Pourtant, il comprenait. Il comprenait tout... 

Un autre cri (NdA: _Eh oui, un autre!!!!_) se fit entendre. La jeune rousse venait de se redresser subitement. Alors que tous se retournaient vers elle, on entendit un bruit sourd. Les regards voyagèrent à nouveau pour se poser sur le mage noir, qui avait soudainement cessé de se tortiller. Il gisait sur le sol, immobile. Quant à Ginny, elle, elle fixait le jeune homme à la cicatrice avec une drôle d'expression. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait sentit une pulsation dans le cou de Harry

* * *

.  
NdA: HA! L'épilogue approche à grands pas!! Je vous laisse donc là-dessus!

À la prochaine!


	31. Vainqueur Vaincu?

NdA: Me revoilà! Au risque de radoter, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai pris à updater! C'était mes examens il y a quelques semaines et j'étais en train d'updater ma fanfic sur Degrassi... Et puis, j'ai écrit ce chapitre très lentement. On aurait dit que je manquais d'inspiration. Mais bon, je suis heureuse de finalement vous présenter ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop!! (Il est vrai que je vous ai laissé sur un punch au chapitre précédent...)

Voici donc le 31e chapitre!

* * *

**Vainqueur vaincu**

Le tic-tac de l'horloge était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre. Chacun gardait un silence religieux. Il était difficile à croire qu'à peine une heure plus tôt, il y avait eut un brouhaha incroyable. Personne n'osait parler. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à dire? Ils étaient tous les quatre assis les uns aux côtés des autres dans le couloir, tout près de l'infirmerie. Tant de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps! Incroyable! Cette guerre que tous anticipaient... elle s'était finalement produite. Il y avait eut beaucoup moins de blessés que l'on aurait pu le croire. Malgré tout, chacun garderait ce souvenir à jamais ancré dans sa mémoire. Tout s'était passé si vite... Personne n'arrivait à comprendre parfaitement tous les événements. Pourquoi? Comment? Un tas de questions aussi simples leur traversait l'esprit. Si simples, mais toutes aussi compliquées. Aucune réponse ne semblait y correspondre. Plusieurs heures plus tôt...

* * *

_...ils avaient été réveillés par un vacarme incroyable. Un bruit qui avait traversé Poudlard en entier. Plusieurs avaient accouru pour voir ce qui se passait. Grosse erreur. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils y avaient trouvé Harry et la directrice, tous deux tout aussi confus qu'eux. Ils avaient rapidement détecté le danger et avaient tous tenté de fuir. La majorité y étaient parvenu, mais pas tous. Les malheureux qui s'étaient retrouvés emprisonnés s'étaient rapidement vu entourés d'une paroi de verre. Ainsi, ils avaient assisté à l'apparition de Voldemort. L'achèvement de la guerre et de la prophétie s'était produite sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient vu Ginny Weasley et Leïla Potter être torturés. Ils avaient vu Harry Potter s'effondrer suite à un Avada Kedavra. Ils avaient cru voir la fin. Puis, ils avaient vu Voldemort s'écrouler à son tour. Aussi, Ginny avait hurlé. Hystérique, elle avait affirmé avoir senti la main du Survivant se refermer sur la sienne. À peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, la paroi de verre avait disparu. La confusion était totale. Personne ne savait quoi faire. Seule McGonagall s'était finalement décidée à avancer, d'un pas lent et méfiant, vers le mage noir alors immobile. Une rapide examination avait confirmer ses attentes. Il était mort. Voldemort n'était plus._

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Chacun retint sa respiration. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Leïla regardèrent Madame Pomfresh s'approcher d'eux. Chacun eut une parcelle d'espoir.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard seulement, Poudlard avait été envahi. Pas par des mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance. Pas par une quelconque menace. Par des journalistes, des parents et de nombreux membres du ministère de la magie. Les journalistes voyaient déjà leurs gros titres du lendemain. Les parents voyaient finalement la fin de leur enfer. Les membres du ministère, eux, voyaient... eh bien, ils voyaient le bout de leur nez. MacGonagall avait parlé à tous et leurs avaient expliqué la situation tandis que les élèves parlaient à leur famille, rassurés, et que le ministre et quelques-uns de ses collègues discutaient de ce qu'ils feraient avec Voldemort. L'arrestation de nombreux mangemorts avait déjà été faite puisque ceux-ci avaient, en grand nombre, encerclé l'école. Sans leur maître, ils s'étaient retrouvés totalement démunis devant les aurors et autres membres du ministère qui les avaient cerné. Était-il possible que tout soit vraiment terminé?_

* * *

Madame Pomfresh marcha jusqu'à eux et leur fit face. Chacun retint sa respiration.

«C'est très spécial, je vous l'avouerai. Après un Avada Kedavra, il a serré la main de Mademoiselle Weasley. Je ne le comprend pas.»

Ils sentirent leur lueur d'espoir s'aténuer d'un coup. Tentait-elle de leur faire comprendre qu'il était officiellement mort!?

* * *

_Bien sûr, les journalistes avaient immédiatement demandé à parler à Harry Potter, le sauveur. McGonagall leur avait aussitôt répondu qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de leur parler._

_«Pourquoi?» avait fait une voix dans l'assistance._

_«Parce qu'il est présentement inconscient, entre la vie et la mort.»_

* * *

«Madame Pomfresh... Est-ce qu'il va bien?» fit la voix tremblante de Ginny.

Le visage de l'infirmière resta neutre. Rien pour les rassurer. Rien pour les détruire. L'impatience les gagnait.

«Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est incroyable. Il devrait être mort!» s'exclama l'infirmière, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_«Est-il à Ste-Mangouste?» demanda un journaliste._

_«Non. Il est entre les mains de Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Pourdlard.» répondit la directrice._

_«Mais s'il est en danger de mort, il devrait aller à Ste-Mangouste. Là-bas, ils sauront prendre soin de lui!» s'exclama une mère._

_MacGonagall réfléchit un court instant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de dire qu'elle considérait Ste-Mangouste comme un endroit rempli d'incapables incompétents._

_«J'ai une confiance inconditionnelle en la compétence médicale de Madame Pomfresh. Je considère que M. Potter est entre de bonnes mains._

* * *

Les quatre amis laissèrent les larmes couler. Il était vivant! Ils furent invités à aller le voir. Ils suivirent l'infirmière jusqu'à l'infirmerie, puis au lit du jeune homme. Ce dernier était assoupi. Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras, rassurée. Ginny prit la main de Harry et Leïla, pour sa part, était trop émue pour faire quoi que ce soit. La jeune rousse dégagea le visage du jeune homme en déplaceant quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle avait eut si peur pour lui. Elle continua de jouer un peu dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle changea brusquement d'expression.

* * *

_Les journalistes avaient finalement quitté les lieux deux heures après leur arrivée. Certains parents étaient repartis, rassurés. D'autres étaient repartis avec leur enfant, prévoyant les ramener après quelques jours passés à la maison. Ils souhaitaient célébrer ce moment. D'autres encore, étaient toujours là. Peut-être prévoyaient-ils rester toute la nuit. Cela importait peu pour la directrice. Elle comprenait un peu ce que pouvait ressentir ces parents. De la joie mêlée d'inquiétude. De nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Voldemort. Le corps de celui-ci avait été emmené par le ministère, qui prévoyait négocier rapidement quel sort serait réservé à la dépouille. Quant à la directrice, elle devait s'occuper du jeune Malefoy. Elle pouvait finalement lui affirmer que son enfer était terminé.  
_

* * *

«Sa cicatrice! Sa cicatrice!» s'exclama la jeune rousse.

Les trois autres regardèrent immédiatement le front du jeune homme. Plus de cicatrice.

«Madame Pomfresh! Qu'est-il arrivé de sa cicatrice?» demanda Hermione, surprise et d'un ton presque paniqué.

L'infirmière sembla réfléchir un court moment.

«Je l'ignore. Lorsqu'il m'est arrivé, il ne l'avait déjà plus.»

* * *

NdA: Voilà donc! C'est étrange, mais à partir du milieu de ce chapitre, je me suis mise à écrire plus rapidement! L'inspiration m'est brusquement revenue!:)

J'espère que vous avec aimé! J'espère surtout que ce n'était pas trop confu cette alternation entre l'heure suivant la mort de Voldemort et plusieurs heures plus tard. Lorsque c'était en oblique, c'était à peine une heure après la mort du mage noir et, avec l'écriture normale, c'était de nombreuses heures plus tard. (Mais les bouts en italique évoluaient. Le dernier paragraphe en italique était peut-être plus trois heures après la mort de Voldemort.) J'espère que vous n'étiez pas trop confus...

À la prochaine!


	32. Disparition d'une malédiction

NdA: Me revoilà! Désolée encore une fois pour le retard de l'update, je suis très occupée ces temps-ci! (En fait non, mais il faut bien se trouver des excuses...)

Voici donc le 32e chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Disparition d'une malédiction**

_Tout n'était que confusion. Il avait vu la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il avait vu ses parents. Il avait vu Sirius. Toutes ces choses que l'on entend à propos de la mort s'étaient avérées vraies. Le tunnel, la lumière, la vue de proches morts... Seulement, ses proches n'étaient pas heureux de le voir. Devant la froideur des gens qu'il avait tant aimé, il s'était vu attiré par la noirceur. Car, au bout de ce fameux tunnel, se trouvait un carrefour. L'une des deux embouchures était toute illuminée et l'autre, complètement sombre. Une force indescriptible l'avait attirée, tel un aimant, vers la sombre. Ainsi, à une vitesse folle, il s'était sentit flotter dans la noirceur complète vers il-ignorait-quel-endroit. Ensuite, il avait entendu une voix. Ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère, de son père, de sirius ou encore de Dumbledore. Non. C'était la voix de Ginny. La majorité de ce qu'elle avait dit lui avait échappé. Il s'était simplement sentit réconforté d'entendre cette voix. Pis, il s'était mis à avoir des sensations. Comme si... comme s'il avait réintégré son corps. Il sentit une tête posée contre sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé que cette sensation dure éternellement. Seulement, à peine quelques secondes après, il avait entendu de nombreux cris. Il détestait ces cris. Il en avait assez d'entendre des cris. Ensuite... il ignorait. Il n'avait plus entendu un seul bruit. C'était un peu comme s'il avait perdu conscience..._

* * *

  
Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. C'était probablement le soir. Il prit un certain temps à reconnaître l'infirmerie de l'école. Que faisait-il à l'infirmerie? Lentement, des souvenirs lui revinrent à la mémoire. Le couloir souterrain, Malefoy, la ruse, le retour à l'école, le bruit d'explosion dans la Grande Salle, Voldemort, la torture de Ginny et de Leïla, l'éclair vert qui l'avait frappé... Puis après ce fut le long tunnel et les deux chemins: la noirceur ou la lumière. Son attirance vers la noirceur... Tout lui revenait soudainement. Maintenant, il était à l'infirmerie. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait combattu Voldemort? Surtout: Qu'était-il arrivé de Voldemort? Avait-il tué tout le monde avant de partir, dans le but précis de revenir pour le tuer lui? Après tout, il avait entendu tous ces cris avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le silence. Il tenta de s'asseoir, ce qu'il réussit après de nombreux efforts et de nombreux gémissements de douleur. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Une fois assis, il se frotta les yeux. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir dormi longtemps. Il entendit tout d'un coup un bruit de pas. Il paniqua. Qui était-ce? Voldemort? Il eut à peine le temps de se poser un tas de questions qu'une forte lumière vint lui agresser les yeux. Il les ferma aussitôt en grimaçant.

«M. Potter! Vous êtes réveillé!» fit une vois familière.

De peine et de misère, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Mme Pomfresh plantée devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Je dois vous avouer que je n'y croyais plus! Cela fait une semaine que vous dormez ainsi!» continua l'infirmière voyant qu'il n'allait pas parler.

«Une semaine!?» s'exclama le jeune homme.

«C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.» répondit simplement le femme.

Une foule de questions envahirent la tête du jeune sorcier. Il en choisit une parmi toutes.

«Que...Que s'est-il passé?»

L'infirmière lui sourit à nouveau tout en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

«Il y a une semaine, vous avez été frappé par un avada kedavra. Tous vous croyaient mort, mais vous n'étiez qu'inconscient et vous avez vaincu Vous-savez-qui.» répondit-elle.

Deux phrases. Deux simples phrases, qui troublèrent complètement le jeune homme.

«Que...Comment est-ce possible?» demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

«Eh bien, je crois que c'est à vous de me le dire...» dit simplement la femme en se levant. «De toute façon, je crois que c'est le genre de questions auxquelles nous n'auront jamais de réponses. Alors je vous conseille de vous recoucher et de vous reposer jusqu'au jour, car je crois que vous recevrez BEAUCOUP de visites.»

La femme lui sourit une dernière fois avant de retourner se coucher. Le jeune homme suivit son conseil et se recoucha à son tour. Étonnamment, il s'endormit plutôt rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour immédiatement voir une tête rousse.

«Ginny?» demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise en un bond.

«Tuesréveillé! Oh! Jesuistellementrassurée! MmePomfreshnousaditcematinquetut'étaisréveillécettenuit. Onétaittellementheureux! Ons'inquiétaitbeaucoup. Onaeutvraimenttrèspeurpourtoi! Onseposaitdestasdequestionssurcequis'étaitpassé. Jesupposequetuestrèsépuisé,maisc'estvraisquetuasdormitellementlongtemps,jenesaispastellement... Comment tu te sens?»

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant distraitement le discours que la jeune fille lui avait débité sans même reprendre sa respiration.

«Je vais bien.» répondit-il simplement. «Où sont les autres?»

«Ils étaient là il y a à peine quelques minutes, mais ils avaient faim alors je leur ai dit d'aller se chercher à manger. Ils vont revenir bientôt.»

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Un bref silence s'ensuivit.

«On a parlé à McGonagall ce matin. Elle nous a expliqué pourquoi ta cicatrice avait disparu...» dit finalement la jeune Weasley.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux.

«QUOI!?»

«Heu... tu...tu ne t'es pas vu dans un miroir?» demanda Ginny, visiblement surprise de sa réaction.

Le survivant jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui pour finalement trouver un petit miroir sur sa table de chevet. Il le prit et se fixa son reflet. Il resta bouche bée devant la perfection de son front. Qu'était-il advenu de sa cicatrice? Il jeta un regard confus à son amie.

«Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!?» demanda-t-il.

«Nous étions tous aussi confus lorsque nous avons remarqué ça il y a une semaine. McGonagall nous a tout expliqué ce matin. Elle dit que quand Voldemort t'a fait cette cicatrice, il t'a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs. En mourant, il a reprit ce qu'il t'avait donné...» dit-elle, anticipant la réaction du jeune homme.

Serait-il déçu de ne plus pouvoir parler le fourchelang? De ne plus être aussi puissant? Elle ressentit un énorme soulagement en le voyant sourire.

«Ça signifie qu'il est VRAIMENT mort?» dit-il.

Le jeune rousse sourit à son tour.

«Oui. C'est ce que McGonagall a dit. Il est vraiment mort.»

Il se sourirent mutuellement. Il avait réussit. ILS avaient réussit!

* * *

NdA: Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

À la prochaine!


	33. Épilogue

NdA: Me revoici donc!

Vous l'avez probablement deviné, cette fanfic tire à sa fin. C'est ainsi que je présente l'épilogue!

Wow... l'épilogue! Déjà! Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je débutais cette toute nouvelle aventure! Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je passais un sondage auprès de tous mes amis pour trouver le nom de la soeur de Harry! XD (J'ai eut le coup de foudre pour les propositions d'un de mes ami: Leïla et Maggie! J'hésitais tellement que j'ai décidé de prendre les deux!! XD)

J'ai aussi une petite annonce/excuse à faire: Voyez-vous, j'ai reçu la remarque dans une review que j'avais parlé de Dumbledore dans le chapitre précédent...ALORS QU'IL EST MORT!!! OMG! Ce fut un moment de distraction de ma part et je m'en excuse! J'ai donc corrigé cette erreur et remplacé le nom de Dumbledore par McGonagall... blush Désolée de l'erreur...

Voici donc la conclusion de cette histoire! J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

**Épilogue**

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son dortoir. C'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait la tour des Gryffondors. Peut-être même la dernière fois qu'il verrait ce château merveilleux qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison dès qu'il y était entré la première fois, sept ans plus tôt. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce que ça allait lui manquer!

«Ça va?» fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Ron, qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil.

«Ça ne va te manquer tout ça?» fit le survivant, d'un ton déjà nostalgique, en ouvrant très grand les bras pour démontrer tout ce qui les entourait.

Le roux jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui.

«C'est certain. Ça va me faire bizarre de ne pas revenir en septembre prochain.» admit-il finalement.

Ils restèrent tous deux un moment à regarder les alentours, comme si ce geste leur permettrait de garder l'image de l'endroit gravée dans leur mémoire.

«Bon... c'est bien beau, mais il faut y aller. Les filles nous attendent, mais le train ne fera pas de même.» dit finalement le plus jeune des garçons Weasley.

Ils fermèrent tous deux leurs valises avant de s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié, puis de quitter tristement leur dortoir. Une fois dans la salle commune, ils virent Hermione, Ginny et Leïla, toutes trois assises sur un divan à bavarder tranquillement. La brunette semblait aussi nostalgique que les deux garçons. Lorsque les trois adolescentes virent leurs amis (ou frères) approcher, elles se levèrent et prirent leurs valises, prêtes à partir. Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à l'extérieur où ils furent libérés de leurs bagages avant de se faire désigner une petite calèche qui les mènerait jusqu'au train. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à partir, les créatures qui traînaient la calèche, et qui s'apparentaient légèrement aux chevaux moldus, s'arrêtèrent. Les cinq amis se regardèrent en fronçant des sourcils.

«Que se passe-t-il?» demanda Hermione.

Ils eurent tous une réponse lorsqu'une sixième personne monta à bord.

«Bonjour. Je peux monter?» fit Draco Malefoy.

«Oui, bien sûr.» lui répondit Ginny en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour et prit place à sa droite, à côté de Leïla. Un fin observateur aurait put remarquer la légère rougeur qui apparut sur les joues de chacun des deux. Harry s'adonna justement à être très observateur ce jour-là. Il eut un sourire en coin avant de regarder le château qui s'éloignait tranquillement derrière eux. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers sa gauche pour se retrouver avec une tête rousse tout près de son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, se maudissant soudainement de s'être mentalement moqué de Draco et sa soeur à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Ginny lui fit un simple sourire, auquel il répondit. Le reste du voyage se fit dans la tranquillité. Une légère conversation s'entretenait et à laquelle chacun participait de temps en temps, bien qu'ils avaient tous l'esprit ailleurs. Ron et Hermione, étant assis face à face, se jetaient quelques regards et sourires amoureux. Techniquement, ils n'avaient encore jamais officiellement annoncé leur relation, mais tous l'avaient compris. Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, se regardaient du coin de l'oeil de temps en temps, ignorant que l'autre le faisait aussi. Leïla et Draco, de leur côté, s'évitaient du regard, sachant que tout contact visuel leur causerait un rougissement incroyable. Ils furent bien vite à la gare. Une fois arrivés, ils descendirent de la calèche et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du train déjà arrivé. Ils montèrent à bord et cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Ils en trouvèrent finalement un.

«Dis donc, Malefoy... tu ne vas avec tes amis Serpentards?» demanda Harry, un sourire en coin en voyant le jeune blond s'installer avec eux.

«Tu essaies de me mettre à la porte, Potter?» fit le Serpentard, un sourire en coin aussi.

L'adolescent à la chevelure noire sourit à son tour.

«Non, ce n'est pas ce que je disais.» répondit-il.

«Tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de passer plus de temps avec ces imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle.» fit Draco.

La plupart des autres sourirent. S'ils avaient su, quelques années plus tôt, qu'ils entendraient un jour Malefoy dire cela...

«Je suis d'accord sur le point de l'imbécilité.» fit Harry avant de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

Ils étaient plutôt à l'étroit, six dans un même compartiment, mais ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de se séparer. Le survivant regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la gare commençait tranquillement à défiler sous ses yeux. Le train quittait. Le jeune homme soupira. Il repensa à l'année qu'il avait vécu. Ces premiers mois qu'il avait passés à stresser à propos de l'affrontement final qui, en fin de compte, s'était avéré pas si mal, vu les circonstances. Il avait passé un petit séjour à l'infirmerie avant de reprendre ses cours. Il n'avait pas manqué grand chose puisque l'école avait fait une pause de deux semaines, pour laisser un peu de temps aux élèves de se remettre de leurs émotions. L'année s'était donc terminée un peu plus tard que prévu. Hermione, soutenant que Harry ne pouvait plus prétexter avoir à se préparer à affronter Voldemort, aida grandement son ami dans ses travaux scolaires. Il avait pris beaucoup de retard, puisqu'il avait rarement fait ses devoirs et n'était jamais concentré dans ses cours avant l'affrontement. Souhaitant faire plaisir à son amie, il avait donc fourni d'énormes efforts et, à la surprise de tous, avait réussi son année avec des résultats très respectables. Ainsi, il avait terminé. Il ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard. Ginny, par contre, y retournerait. Draco aussi, n'ayant pas vraiment pu assister à ses cours durant l'année. Il avait été enfermé dans une cellule pendant de nombreux mois avant d'être libéré par Harry et McGonagall. Par la suite, il avait été bien trop faible pour pouvoir se concentrer ou même assister à un cours. Par chance, il avait grandement récupéré. Il avait recommencé à manger normalement et avait repris un peu de poids. Il n'était pas exactement comme avant, mais il avait au moins l'air en santé. Ainsi, il ferait sa septième année en septembre prochain. Et puis, finalement, Leïla aussi aurait la chance de revenir. Elle avait fait ses six premières années à BeauxBâtons mais, n'ayant plus rien la retenant en France, elle s'installerait définitivement en Angleterre et ferait sa dernière année à Poudlard, avec Ginny et Draco.

«Harry?»

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement et jeta un regard interrogatif à la jeune Weasley qui avait dit son nom.

«Oui?» dit-il.

«On est arrivé.» dit-elle. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour constater que la rousse disait vrai.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il se leva comme les autres, pris ses bagages et suivit les autres jusqu'à l'extérieur du train. Il irait vivre un peu chez les Weasley, en attendant de trouver un autre endroit. Pareil pour Leïla. Draco, pour sa part, avait aussi trouvé un endroit où passer les vacances. Aussi étonnant puisse-t-il paraître, il séjournerait chez Remus Lupin. Ce dernier avait proposé de l'héberger pendant l'été puisque l'adolescent ne savait pas où aller. En fait, il héritait du manoir Malefoy, mais il refusait d'y vivre seul. À tout le moins, pas immédiatement. Trop de souvenirs. Ainsi, ils se séparèrent avec émotion. Ils se verraient bien moins souvent. Hermione promit de leur rendre visite très souvent. Elle embrassa tout le monde (**NdA**: _Ron fut le seul à recevoir un VRAI baiser, bien sûr! XD_) et alla retrouver ses parents qui l'attendaient. Puis, ce fut au tour de Draco de serrer la main de tout le monde. Lorsqu'il serra celle de Leïla, ils se sourirent tous deux timidement avant de soudainement détourner le regard. Ils se saluèrent rapidement, puis se quittèrent. Ron, Harry, Leïla et Ginny allèrent retrouver Molly et Arthur, tous deux extrêmement soulagés de voir tout le monde. L'adolescent à la chevelure noire jeta un regard à tous ses amis. Décidément, l'avenir promettait d'être bien plus gratifiant que le passé. Il regarda Ginny, qui lui sourit. Il répondit à son sourire. Oui... sans aucun doute... l'avenir se promettait rempli de belles surprises...

* * *

NdA: Voici! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de l'épilogue!

J'espère surtout que vous avez apprécié l'intégrale de l'histoire. J'ai eut beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et vous? Vous avez eu du plaisir à la lire?


End file.
